Professeur Layton et les Secrets Inavouables
by Kyoakuna
Summary: (AU) "Comment une simple lettre peut-elle changer notre vie entière, à jamais ?" Après tous ces événements, la vie de ces protagonistes ne sera plus jamais la même. Ils vont devoir être plus forts qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été afin de ne pas succomber à la douleur inévitable que l'on ressent une fois forcés d'affronter son passé et ses secrets, laissés dans l'ombre depuis des années.
1. Informations sur la fiction & Prologue

Le sommaire étant un peu trop vague, je dois bien évidemment m'expliquer davantage ici et vous présenter cette fiction, qui, comme vous l'avez constaté, concernera l'univers du Professeur Layton avec les personnages principaux de Luke, Layton et Descole. C'est ma plus grande fierté en termes de fiction que j'ai jamais réalisée, et c'est également ma fiction la plus complexe. J'ai travaillé 8 mois dessus, et j'y ai mis le point final l'été dernier. Je l'avais d'abord partagée sur un forum mais étant donné que je dispose de ce compte à présent, je me suis dit que la poster ici pourrait toujours être intéressant, lecteurs potentiels ou non. Comme elle est assez particulière, je tiens à vous avertir avant que vous commenciez votre lecture.

J'ai crée un OC dans cette fiction, du nom d'Aurelia. C'est mon unique OC et par conséquent, celui que j'ai le plus travaillé. La fiction entière tourne autour de ce personnage. L'image de la fiction la représente d'ailleurs, à gauche.

Il y a également un OOC ici, que je ne citerai pas car c'est un immense spoiler pour les derniers chapitres et pour l'intrigue en elle-même. Je ne l'ai, par conséquent, pas renseigné dans les personnages de cette fiction. Si jamais vous lisez jusque-là et que vous êtes déçus de la personne qu'est devenue cet OOC, je vous en prie, continuez de lire encore un peu car vous pourriez changer d'avis. Du fond du cœur, si vous faites ça, merci.

Il y a de multiples POV dans cette fiction. Quatre, pour être précise. Tous sont séparés par la fameuse barre grise de FF, car j'ai préféré retirer les étoiles (j'augmentais leur nombre pour séparer les POV) dont je me servais sur le forum où dort cette fiction. Au début, c'est relativement simple mais si jamais à l'avenir, vous avez des soucis pour vous repérer, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer un MP pour que je vous éclaire sur un élément que vous n'auriez pas compris.

La chronologie des PL est, elle aussi, quelque peu modifiée ici. Je n'en dis rien pour le moment car il est inutile de le savoir dès le commencement. Comme je viens de le dire ci-dessus, si vous avez une quelconque question, même si vous la jugez inutile, surtout n'hésitez pas.

Cette fiction est une fiction T à cause de la violence que l'on verra dans les deux derniers chapitres, par sécurité. Ce n'est pas extrêmement détaillé, mais je prends des précautions.

Je pense que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Si malgré ces préventions vous êtes toujours tenté par la lecture, je vous remercie d'y avoir accordé de l'attention !

* * *

 **« Je ne suis pas morte. J'ai simplement arrêté de vivre. »**

La ville de Genovia était en panique. Les touristes ainsi que les habitants couraient dans les rues, s'agitaient, criaient à l'aide. Ils étaient à la recherche d'un endroit où ils pourraient peut-être s'écarter de la folie ambiante, en vain. Certains préféraient rester à la fenêtre de leur maison plutôt que de chercher à fuir, puisqu'ils savaient déjà ce qui allait les frapper. Cela ne les surprenait même pas. Ils n'étaient plus à ça près, sans doute.

En plein centre-ville, au milieu de ce chaos, un trio hors du commun. Deux hommes, une femme. Eux semblaient venir d'un autre monde et ressentir quelque chose de différent. Ils n'étaient pas si terrifiés que cela. Ils voulaient arrêter ce qui se tramait, essayer de rétablir la paix, arrêter le massacre. Mais à quel prix ?

« Je vais sauver la ville. Faites-moi confiance, et tout ira bien. Je sais que vous le pouvez. » étaient les derniers mots qu'il prononça, avant d'échouer quelques minutes plus tard, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis.

Pour l'instant, cette même ville, située à des centaines de kilomètres de Londres, était encore paisible et personne ne se doutait de ce qui allait se produire d'ici quelques jours.

Il était sept heures et demie, la capitale de l'Angleterre s'éveillait paisiblement, tout comme l'un de ces deux hommes. Il s'apprêtait à recevoir une lettre qui allait tout changer, et le mêler à une aventure hors du commun mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore. Et puis, après tout, comment dix simples lignes pourraient changer le cours d'une vie ? Il faut croire que ce n'est pas si impossible que cela.


	2. À l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure

Le soleil se leva dans cette grande ville qu'est Londres : il n'était que huit heures moins le quart, et pourtant, certains quartiers étaient déjà en effervescence. Les gens se brusquaient pour aller au travail. Les commerçants ouvraient petit à petit leurs boutiques, certains clients étant même déjà présents. Tout commençait à s'agiter de plus en plus : chose propre à cette ville, cette éternelle routine.

Un peu plus loin, à la très célèbre université de Gressenheller, un homme s'éveilla et se redressa sur son canapé brun, en plein milieu de son bureau. Ce lieu était un peu comme sa deuxième maison : en effet, il y passait plus du trois quart de ses journées. Il prit le joli haut-de-forme noir entouré d'un bandeau rouge qui était posé sur la table et le posa sur sa tête. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte : il se hâta d'enfiler sa veste.

« Entrez ! » dit-il.

Une femme vêtue d'une robe bleue recouvrant un haut orange ainsi que des collants rouges entra dans la pièce. Elle tenait un plateau-déjeuner sur lequel Hershel Layton pouvait apercevoir une tasse de thé ainsi qu'une mystérieuse lettre.

« Vous avez encore passé une nuit de plus sur ce canapé, professeur ! Ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé, il vous faudrait rentrer de temps en temps pour vous reposer, vous savez, lui dit-elle.

\- Je le sais. Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail et je tiens à tout terminer pour mes prochains cours. Je rentrerai bientôt, quand je serai libéré.

\- Vous répétez cela chaque matin. »

Souriante, elle le détaille de ses yeux noirs puis pose son plateau sur la table basse, en face du canapé.

« Merci, Rosa.

\- Il y a également une lettre pour vous. Je l'ai posée à côté de votre boisson. Je vous laisse déjeuner, je reviendrai plus tard. Et ne tâchez pas de partir comme la dernière fois ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

Il rit en affirmant que non, remercia sa femme de ménage une seconde fois, puis il prit sa tasse de thé d'une main, buvant quelques gorgées de ce liquide fumant. De son autre main, il saisit la lettre posée à côté de la tasse et regarda à l'endroit où était censé être indiqué l'expéditeur. Il n'y en avait aucun. « Etrange », pensa alors cet homme.

Il reposa son bol sur la petite table, et prit un couteau pour ouvrir soigneusement l'enveloppe. Il en sortit un papier plié en quatre et le déplia immédiatement, emporté par la curiosité mais aussi un certain sens du devoir. _Peut-être était-ce important ?_

 _« Hershel Layton, Si je vous écris, c'est parce que la situation est grave. Vous ne devez certainement pas me connaître, mais moi, j'en sais suffisamment pour vous implorer de venir nous aider. Je sais que vous êtes un homme très intelligent et que vous savez résoudre tous les mystères qui vous sont imposés. Je vais m'expliquer brièvement._

 _La ville où je vis depuis déjà quelques années, du nom de Genovia, située au nord de l'Angleterre et à la frontière Écossaise connait ces temps-ci d'affreux événements. Des scientifiques et des touristes sont enlevés tous les soirs depuis plus d'une semaine. Personne ne sait qui en est l'auteur. Des rumeurs affreuses circulent, mais moi seule, je serais bien incapable d'affirmer si elles sont fondées._

 _Je vous promets d'en dire plus si vous acceptez de m'aider. Je sais que vous devez vous méfier, mais il faut à tout prix que vous veniez. Vous en apprendrez certainement plus que vous ne le pensez. Retrouvez-moi sur la place centrale de la ville, mardi soir à la tombée de la nuit. »_

Le professeur était perplexe à la lecture de ce courrier. Il ne savait quoi penser. Et si c'était une blague ? Mais quel intérêt pouvait-il y avoir à mentir au sujet de telles choses ? De plus, toutes les lettres reçues depuis plusieurs années avaient toujours été sérieuses. Seulement, cette fois, ce n'était pas une de ses connaissances qui la lui avait écrite. Ce n'était même pas signé, il ne savait pas qui _implorait_ son aide. Et rien dans le journal qu'il se procurait pourtant chaque matin n'avait évoqué de tels évènements. Il connaissait cette ville de nom car elle avait connu une évolution fulgurante ces dix dernières années. En effet, du jour au lendemain, elle s'était développée incroyablement vite et les touristes ne cessaient de s'y rendre, certains y résidaient même par la suite. Les commerces et les hôtels étaient devenus de plus en plus nombreux et très fréquentés. Malgré tout, elle était à l'écart de toute autre ville d'Angleterre.

En regardant encore un peu, il put trouver un itinéraire pour s'y rendre au dos de la lettre.

Il était très hésitant, mais après quelques longues minutes de réflexion, il décida d'aller en parler avec Luke Triton, son fidèle apprenti. Lui ne serait certainement qu'enchanté à l'idée de vivre une nouvelle aventure en compagnie de celui qu'il considérait son « mentor », malgré son jeune âge.

Le jeune garçon avait déménagé avec ses parents à Londres dernièrement pour le travail de son père, Clark – un ami de longue date de Layton – et cela permettait au professeur de pouvoir leur rendre visite plus souvent.

Ce matin-là, une fois qu'il eut fini sa tasse de thé, il sortit dans les rues de Londres afin de prendre un bus qui le mènerait chez les Triton. Il y arriva quinze minutes plus tard, et ce fut Clark qui lui ouvrit la porte. Il l'invita à entrer et après quelques minutes de discussion, il lui accorda le droit d'aller voir son fils dans sa chambre.

Il frappa trois coups à la porte de Luke.

« Luke ? C'est moi, informa le professeur à son jeune ami, qui le reconnaîtrait certainement à sa voix.

\- Professeur ? Entrez ! » répondit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Layton s'exécuta alors. Le garçon fut très heureux de le voir, comme il l'avait suspecté.

« Je suis ici pour te parler d'une lettre mystérieuse que j'ai reçue ce matin.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, étonné. Montrez-la-moi ! »

Il sortit la lettre de son fameux blouson noir qui virait au gris et la déplia afin de la faire lire à Luke. Le jeune garçon eut la même réaction que lui. Pendant sa lecture, Layton repensa à une phrase qui l'avait plutôt étonné, bien plus que le reste.

 _« Vous en apprendrez certainement plus que vous ne le pensez. »_

Elle était pleine de sous-entendus.

L'apprenti du professeur le tira de ses rêveries.

« Vous pensez que c'est une blague, professeur ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Luke. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il faut qu'on s'y rende.

\- C'est encore votre célèbre intuition qui parle ? ricana le jeune garçon.

\- Sans doute, mon garçon » affirma le professeur.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux s'en allèrent pour Genovia avec l'accord des parents de Luke.

Layton était persuadé que quelque chose les attendait là-bas, quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui allait certainement changer leur vie, mais surtout la sienne. Certes, le professeur avait été méfiant après avoir découvert le contenu de la lettre, mais son intuition n'avait jamais trompé personne.

Ils étaient en route vers de nouvelles aventures, une fois de plus.


	3. Un mystère inquiétant

Les deux héros étaient en route pour Genovia dans la fidèle Laytonmobile du professeur depuis déjà trois heures. Luke ne faisait pour le moment que dormir depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Londres. En partant, ils avaient veillé à prendre suffisamment d'affaires pour la semaine qu'ils risquaient de passer à des centaines de kilomètres de chez eux. Il était cependant difficile d'estimer le temps de cette absence : la future enquête le déciderait pour eux.

Le trajet était loin d'être fini : ils n'étaient seulement qu'à la moitié du parcours qui les séparaient d'un grand mystère, et c'est lorsque Layton se mit à repenser à l'avant dernière phrase de la lettre que Luke émergea à l'avant de la voiture.

« Professeur, est-ce qu'on est bientôt arrivés ? demanda le jeune garçon, endormi.

\- Patience, Luke. Il nous reste encore deux cent cinquante kilomètres, je pense.

\- Je suis pressé d'être là-haut. Je suis certain que ce qui nous attend est le plus gros mystère que j'aie jamais vécu avec vous ! » dit-il avec entrain.

Layton eut un léger sourire, car il pressentait la même chose que son apprenti. _Cependant, était-ce pour le mieux ?_

« Tu as sans doute raison. Mais je me demande vraiment pourquoi l'auteure tenait à rester anonyme.

\- Euh… Elle a peut-être un rôle clé dans tout ça, et ne veut pas que vous découvriez ses manigances avant d'avoir atteint son but ? s'enquit Luke, qui était entraîné par son imagination. Après tout, c'est déjà arrivé par le passé, non ? Souvenez-vous de notre visite à Dorémont.

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas dit que la même chose se reproduise.

\- Et si c'était Descole ? continua Luke, qui essayait de trouver une théorie plausible.

\- Quelque chose me dit que nous n'allons pas tarder à en savoir plus, mon garçon, peut-être même à ce lieu de rendez-vous qui est indiqué sur la lettre.

\- Alors dépêchons-nous. Et, regardez, professeur, la nuit va tomber dans moins de deux heures ! s'inquiéta Luke.

\- On y sera à temps, ne t'en fais pas. Repose-toi encore un peu, peut-être que notre soirée risque d'être mouvementée. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : en effet, il était déjà en train de s'assoupir contre la fenêtre, des questions plein la tête.

Comme prévu, deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Genovia. Le soleil allait disparaître dans une dizaine de minutes et la lune ne tarderait pas à dominer le ciel.

Layton gara sa voiture près d'un ponton, à l'entrée de la ville. En sortant, il trouva le paysage magnifique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre village à des kilomètres, mais ce qui entourait l'endroit mystérieux où les deux protagonistes étaient amenés à faire leur enquête était un long désert magnifique. Les derniers rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur le sol : c'était un superbe coucher de soleil qui les accueillait. La seule chose qui laissait croire que cet endroit était habité était une longue et petite route, celle qu'ils avaient empruntée pour venir ici, pourtant très peu fréquentée. Après avoir regardé les horizons tout comme son mentor, Luke s'exclama :

« C'est vraiment magnifique, hein professeur ?

\- Oui, Luke. Les étrangers comme nous pourraient croire que rien dans ce coin n'est habité, mais la preuve du contraire est à quelques mètres devant nous. L'évolution fulgurante de cette ville et son évocation dans de nombreux journaux l'ont aidée à se faire connaître. »

Le jeune garçon vêtu de bleu se trouva en accord avec lui et ils prirent la décision commune de se rendre à la place centrale, puisqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'heure, afin de ne pas manquer leur rendez-vous.

Dès qu'ils franchirent l'entrée, ils ne savaient pas réellement où ils devaient aller car tout n'était pas indiqué comme il le fallait et la lettre n'avait pas donné suffisamment de renseignements. Layton arrêta alors un homme dans une petite rue.

« Bonsoir monsieur. Excusez-moi mais est-ce que vous pourriez nous indiquer le chemin de la plus grande place de la ville ?

\- Vous êtes des touristes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'imagine qu'on peut le formuler ainsi… répondit Layton, pensif.

\- C'est très simple. Il vous suffit de continuer tout droit et de tourner deux fois à droite aux prochains croisements. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper : il y a toujours énormément de monde à cette heure, là-haut.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre générosité. »

Le professeur adressa un sourire à l'homme qui les avait renseignés, et suivi de son fidèle apprenti, ils suivirent le chemin indiqué, qui en effet les mena là où il le fallait.

Arrivés là-bas, ils furent étonnés de voir tant de monde à une heure plutôt tardive. Certaines personnes semblaient inquiètes, et d'autres totalement innocentes.

« Vous savez si la personne qui vous a contacté va venir, professeur ?

\- Je le pense, oui. Mais il me sera difficile de la voir dans cette foule, puisque je ne la connais pas… »

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces quelques mots, Luke aperçut une jeune femme s'approcher d'eux en courant. Elle était magnifique : elle avait une longue chevelure blonde, bouclée sur les pointes et volant au vent. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au milieu de son dos ; sur son front reposait une mèche plutôt rebelle. La mystérieuse était vêtue d'une robe noire qui lui arrivait à peine aux genoux.

« Professeur, regardez derrière vous ! » s'exclama Luke.

Il s'exécuta et aperçut en effet cette même fille qui semblait sans nul doute s'approcher d'eux. Au même moment, un terrible cri se fit entendre dans toute la place, ce qui figea l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Plus aucun son ne pouvait se faire entendre pendant un moment ; soudain, certains se mirent à hurler de façon incontrôlable. Ce furent des cris de terreur mélangés à de la surprise.

Lorsque tout le monde commençait à courir dans tous les sens sur la grande place, l'auteure de la lettre arrivait à leur hauteur, essoufflée.

« Professeur… Layton… Je savais que… je vous trouverais ici ! Il ne faut pas rester là, suivez-moi… je vous en prie. »

Son regard navigua entre les deux hommes et s'arrêta un instant sur Luke, mais elle ne tarda pas de nouveau à poser ses yeux d'un brun étrange qui virait au rouge sur le visage du professeur. Elle leur fit un signe de main pour leur demander de la suivre rapidement, ce que les deux firent. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le choix.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit prévu, une sorte de planque près d'une cave assez éloignée mais qui était tout de même dotée d'une vue sur la place, elle était hors d'haleine à force de courir, tout comme eux.

« Expliquez-moi à quoi rime cette mascarade, jeune fille. Qui êtes-vous, à la fin ? Et que me voulez-vous ? »

Layton semblait troublé par le regard de cette femme. Cela lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il était totalement incapable de dire qui. C'est comme si une partie de ses souvenirs avait été effacée.

« Je vous l'expliquerai plus tard. Peu importe mon nom, tant que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes venus, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua-t-elle, ayant retrouvé ses esprits.

Le gentleman ne sut quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mieux valait d'abord qu'il connaisse les faits.

Luke était silencieux, blotti derrière le professeur. Il n'osait pas intervenir et voulait d'abord en apprendre plus avant de donner son avis.

« Je vous ai entraînés ici car je sais qu'on sera à l'abri de toute menace et de toute oreille indiscrète, et il le faut pour que je vous éclaire au sujet de la lettre.

\- Bien. Je vous écoute, dans ce cas, répondit Layton.

\- Merci. Je pense que vous ne savez pas exactement ce à quoi vous avez assisté ce soir, non ?

\- Je suis perplexe, en effet. J'ai bien une théorie mais j'apprécierais entendre votre histoire en premier.

\- D'accord, professeur Layton. Eh bien, tout a commencé il y a une quinzaine de jours, lorsque plusieurs scientifiques ont fait irruption dans cette ville, tous ensembles. Ils semblaient tous se connaître plus ou moins. Le lendemain, une affreuse nouvelle m'est parvenue : deux d'entre eux avaient été enlevés peu de temps après que le soleil se soit couché. Chaque fois, le même scénario : de l'agitation sur la place où je vous ai demandé de venir, un long cri puis plusieurs touristes affolés imitant les autres, tombant dans la folie. Au début, on croyait à une coïncidence mais chaque soir, c'est la même chose. La police est incapable de savoir qui est responsable, elle n'a pas une seule piste.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! intervint Luke, interloqué. Et personne n'a été capable de voir le visage de la personne, ou ne serait-ce qu'une partie de son corps ?

\- Non, personne. Etrangement, dès que cela se produit, personne ne regarde dans la bonne direction. L'individu mystérieux qui est responsable de ces enlèvements doit avoir une parfaite manière de procéder pour ne jamais se faire repérer.

\- Je vois. Et quant à ceux qui se font enlever, a-t-on la moindre idée d'où ils pourraient se trouver ? reprit Layton.

\- On l'ignore. Et une fois que toute la bande de scientifiques s'était fait enlever, des touristes innocents ont subi la même chose.

\- Et ces scientifiques ne savaient pas ce qui était arrivé à leurs amis, avant de se faire enlever eux aussi ? demanda Luke. Ils n'essayaient pas de fuir et n'étaient même pas inquiets ?

\- Ils devaient forcément le savoir, mais ne cherchaient même pas à fuir. De plus, rien dans les journaux ne paraît, il n'y a qu'un couple dans la ville qui est capable de savoir toutes les rumeurs. Beaucoup s'informent auprès d'eux. Je pense que quelqu'un d'influent modifie les titres et les articles, mais qui ? Et dans quel but ? »

Le professeur et Luke étaient très étonnés de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi répondre, ils étaient simplement déterminés à prendre part à l'affaire.

Elle les avait éclairés sur le sujet mais cela restait très vaste. Le gentleman était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas avoué tout ce qu'elle savait à ce propos, mais il n'en dit rien. De toute façon, quoi qu'il en soit, il était venu ici pour résoudre ce mystère, et il honorerait sa parole. Même s'il devait travailler avec une « inconnue ». Il avait déjà résolu une enquête en présence d'un homme prêt à tout pour détruire Londres il y a plusieurs années, bien qu'il ne le sache pas tout de suite. Pourtant, même en ayant découvert la vérité, il avait continué à vouloir le sauver. Layton ne renonçait jamais à une affaire de ce type, quoi qu'il en coûte.

« Maintenant que vous savez tout, je vous en prie, aidez-moi à élucider tout cela. Vous êtes un homme influent, connu dans le monde entier et je ne connais personne de plus intelligent que vous ni plus apte à faire toute la lumière sur l'affaire. Je vous implore de me faire confiance.

\- Je pense qu'en envoyant cette lettre, vous saviez parfaitement que j'allais venir. En effet, vous avez égayé ma curiosité et je compte bien vous apporter mon aide. Dites-moi simplement qui vous êtes, désormais.

\- Je m'appelle Aurelia et je peux également vous dire que ce que vous découvrirez dans cette ville dépassera certainement les limites de l'imaginable. Et vous avez besoin de moi… »

Hershel Layton ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Elle semblait si désemparée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était sûr de n'obtenir aucun renseignement de plus. Mais il comptait bien mener sa petite enquête sur cette mystérieuse jeune femme de son côté, avec son apprenti. Elle était si étrange ! Elle paraissait tellement mystérieuse quand il s'agissait de parler d'elle, mais on pouvait croire qu'elle savait tout de cette ville. La plupart de ses phrases étaient construites uniquement sur des sous-entendus.

Ils ne tarderaient sans doute pas à en savoir plus, de n'importe quelle manière.

* * *

Lorsque la jeune femme rentra chez elle après cette soirée mouvementée, elle fut à nouveau assaillie de visions du passé. Elles lui donnaient l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Chaque soir rimait à la même chose depuis un an. Elle était incapable d'y échapper, à cette torture mentale. Mais que faire, désormais ? Elle n'avait fait qu'aggraver son état lorsqu'elle s'était embarquée dans un plan où il était à présent bien trop tard pour abandonner, et le fait qu'elle refusait de l'admettre ne changeait guère la réalité : au fond d'elle, elle le savait pertinemment. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui était _vraiment_ en jeu.

De toute évidence, elle ne disait pas toute la vérité.


	4. De nouvelles révélations

La jeune femme s'éveille, tout comme la ville qui semble s'être déjà remise des événements de la veille. « C'est une habitude, ici, de toute façon. » Elle se poste devant la fenêtre de sa chambre et observe les gens passer dans les rues, joyeux. Personne n'est alarmé, à croire que quelqu'un leur a effacé la mémoire. Elle aimerait tellement être si libérée qu'ils le paraissent.

Cette nuit, elle a encore fait un cauchemar lui rappelant son passé douloureux, qui se mélangeait à des éléments vécus les derniers jours. Cela devient si fréquent que cela ne la surprend même plus, elle se sent mal en permanence et regrette énormément de choses, mais la mystérieuse sait que le seul moyen de s'en sortir est de mener son plan à bien.

* * *

Hershel Layton était déjà prêt depuis une demi-heure lorsque son apprenti émergea de son lit dans la chambre de l'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservé hier soir, après avoir récolté quelques détails sur l'affaire et avoir accepté d'aider Aurelia. Aujourd'hui, il comptait bien interroger certains habitants pour avoir une version différente des faits, mais surtout pour en savoir plus sur la jeune femme qui l'avait appelé à l'aide. « Puisqu'elle refuse d'en dire plus, autant se débrouiller de nos propres moyens » pensait-il.

Luke rejoignit le professeur qui était en train déjà prêt dans la chambre voisine.

« Vous êtes déjà prêt, monsieur Layton ?! demanda-t-il, d'une voix encore endormie.

\- Eh oui, Luke, répondit le gentleman, souriant. Mais rassure-toi, tu as le temps de déjeuner et de te préparer, essaie seulement de ne pas trop traîner, j'aimerais commencer l'enquête le plus tôt possible et avec toi.

\- D'accord. »

Il ne se le fit pas prier deux fois, et revint dans la chambre une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, prêt à partir.

« Je suis prêt, professeur ! dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

\- Alors allons-y. Pour commencer, allons interroger quelques personnes dans la rue, et pourquoi ne pas chercher l'adresse de ce couple dont Aurelia nous a parlé la veille ?

\- C'est une bonne idée ! »

Les deux sortirent comme prévu, et approchèrent une femme d'un certain âge qui s'était arrêtée non loin de leur hôtel.

« Excusez-moi, madame ? questionna Layton.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? »

Elle ne semblait pas très aimable au premier abord, mais le professeur n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter pour si peu.

« Est-ce que vous auriez entendu parler des enlèvements à répétition dans cette ville ?

\- Moi ? Ouais, mais ce n'est guère ce qui m'intéresse. A vrai dire, pour ne pas vous mentir, je m'en fiche.

\- Je vois… marmonna le gentleman. Eh bien, est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui saurait nous renseigner ?

\- Je connais les types dans votre genre : toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Enfin, si ça vous intéresse tant que ça, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de vous communiquer le nom du couple qui pourrait répondre à vos questions. Ce sont les Cranston, ils habitent une petite maison de couleur bleue à droite de la mairie, vous ne pouvez pas les rater. »

Layton n'eut pas le temps de la remercier qu'elle fut déjà partie. « Quelle étrange femme », pensa-t-il. Ayant déjà vu la mairie la veille sur la grande place, il se souvint également d'avoir aperçu cette maison en observant les lieux.

Ils y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, et Luke montra du doigt un vieil homme de petite taille et moustachu qui était debout devant l'entrée de cette fameuse maison.

« Professeur, regardez ! C'est peut-être là.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à vérifier » répliqua-t-il.

Il alla en effet à sa rencontre, suivi de son jeune apprenti.

« Bonjour, monsieur. Je m'appelle Hershel Layton, je suis professeur d'archéologie à Londres. Pardonnez-moi si je me trompe, mais cette maison appartient bien aux Cranston ?

\- Bonjour, vous ! En effet, vous avez raison, qui plus est, je vis ici. Je m'appelle Donald. J'ai l'habitude de me faire questionner par des touristes Je suppose que vous voulez des informations au sujet de ces enlèvements ?

\- Eh bien… Oui, j'apprécierais beaucoup, en effet, si vous pouviez nous rendre ce service. »

Hershel n'appréciait pas trop qu'on le compare à un touriste, mais il était prêt à écouter ce que cet homme allait leur dire. Cela pourrait s'avérer très utile pour l'enquête.

« En effet, des événements étranges se passent ici. J'avoue ne pas connaître l'identité du responsable, mais je peux cependant vous dire qu'il s'agit d'une femme. Un soir, je l'ai aperçue dans l'ombre alors que tout le monde s'agitait. Je n'ai pu la voir que de dos.

\- Intéressant… s'étonna le professeur, remettant au même instant son chapeau correctement sur sa tête. Savez-vous quelque chose de complémentaire ?

\- Je n'en sais pas tant que ce qu'on dit, c'est ma femme qui est au courant de tout, ou presque. Mais comme on se dit tout, j'imagine que je peux bien conclure. Eh bien, elle a aussi appris qu'ils sont tous retenus prisonniers dans un mystérieux sous-sol, dans la ville, presque impossible d'accès, soupira-t-il. Je ne sais rien de plus, mais si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes ici pour mener une enquête et mes informations pourraient bien vous aider.

\- C'est le cas. Je vous remercie sincèrement, monsieur.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Ils se gratifièrent d'un sourire et le professeur prit congé d'elle, retournant à l'écart pour parler avec Luke.

« On n'est pas plus avancés ! s'exclama le jeune garçon.

\- Bien au contraire, Luke. Il n'y a sûrement pas beaucoup de sous-sols, ici, il suffit de chercher un peu. Je crois même pouvoir affirmer qu'Aurelia saura répondre à certaines questions, lui assure-t-il.

\- D'accord, mais vous savez où la trouver ?

\- Pour tout te dire, non. Mais ce ne peut pas être si dur que ça. »

* * *

La jeune femme les observait, non loin d'ici, là où ils ne pouvaient pas la voir. « Ils sont déterminés à mener cette enquête sans moi » se dit-elle. C'était peut-être plus dangereux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, finalement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il apprenne des choses trop tôt, avant le final de cette histoire. Elle avait tout prévu. _Elles avaient tout prévu._

* * *

Layton s'apprêtait à interroger à nouveau quelqu'un quand il aperçut la jeune blonde au loin qui semblait se diriger vers eux.

« Luke, vois-tu ce que je vois ?

\- Eh ! Mais c'est Aurelia.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle soit là au bon endroit, au bon moment. Allons à sa rencontre » proposa le gentleman.

Les deux s'exécutèrent et marchèrent dans la direction de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient rencontrée hier. Cela arrangeait beaucoup Hershel de pouvoir lui parler maintenant, peut-être pourrait-il obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Bonjour, Aurelia.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Layton. Vous me cherchiez ? l'interrogea-t-elle, prétendant l'ignorer.

\- En effet. J'ai appris certaines choses, et je pense que vous pouvez m'éclairer encore plus.

\- Oh, je vois. Hm, eh bien, je vous écoute… »

La jeune femme espérait qu'il n'avait pas encore compris certaines choses importantes qui pourraient l'empêcher de mener son plan à bien.

« Un homme, sûr de lui, m'a dit que les victimes étaient retenues dans un mystérieux sous-sol, à l'écart de toute l'activité de la ville et très difficile d'accès. J'imagine que vous en savez peut-être plus.

\- En effet, je pense que je peux répondre à cette question, dit-elle. Je suis également au courant, tout se passe ensuite en effet dans un sous-sol à l'écart de la ville. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, et Layton regarda longuement la jeune femme. Il semblait avoir compris quelque chose.

« Je vous remercie, vous venez de confirmer ma théorie.

\- Excusez-moi ? s'étonna l'intéressée.

\- Vous avez bien dit que ce sous-sol était à l'écart, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui.

\- Je l'ai en effet mentionné, mais cet homme ne me l'a, lui, jamais confirmé. C'est donc bien ce que je pensais… »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit rien. « Mince ! J'ai vraiment sous-estimé ce professeur Layton » pensa-t-elle à cet instant. Il avait employé la bonne technique pour soutirer des informations. Cela avait d'ailleurs toujours payé.

« Laissez-moi continuer. Hier soir, lorsque l'on s'est rencontrés, vous nous avez emmenés près d'une cave éloignée. J'ai remarqué un chemin souterrain qui semblait mener quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, qui paraissait abandonné, et j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il pouvait avoir une quelconque importance dans l'affaire.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé. J'imagine qu'il est inutile que je continue à mentir sur un point important de cette affaire.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? » questionna le gentleman.

Aurelia hésitait avant de continuer, et cela se voyait. Elle était sur le point de dévoiler quelque chose de difficile, mais surtout de confidentiel, et elle avait peur de trahir _quelqu'un_ si elle le faisait. Mais avait-elle encore le choix ?

« J'ai été captive pendant cinq jours.

\- Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ?! s'exclama Luke, avec l'envie soudaine de rejoindre la conversation.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement… Mais je dis la vérité.

\- Ecoutez, j'ai vraiment besoin de détails, je sais que je ne cesse de le répéter mais mon intuition ne m'a pas trahi : vous nous cachez des choses encore plus importantes que ce que je sais déjà. Confiez-vous, je vous en prie » reprit Layton.

La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et commença son lourd récit.

« C'était terrible. J'étais incapable de bouger, j'étais dans une pièce qui m'était inconnue, seule, enfermée des heures et des heures. J'étais à peine nourrie et la femme qui m'a enlevée ne montrait jamais son visage, ne communiquait jamais directement avec moi. D'autres captifs, les scientifiques dont je vous ai parlé, sont devenus ses sbires et elle faisait passer les ordres grâce à eux. Elle exigeait des informations capitales, dont apparemment j'étais la seule dans cette ville à disposer. J'entendais des bruits très angoissants provenant des pièces voisines sans jamais savoir quelle était leur cause. Je n'ai jamais refusé ses ordres car j'avais peur de ce qu'elle pouvait me faire, et travailler pour elle comme ces pauvres hommes m'effrayait au plus haut point. Et, oh… ! elle arrêta brusquement de parler, comme si une pensée venait de lui effleurer l'esprit et lui redonner sa raison. Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir vous quitter, j'ai quelque chose de capital à faire.

\- Hm, eh bien, je comprends, mademoiselle. Merci mille fois d'avoir bien voulu me livrer ces informations, la remercia Layton.

\- C'est mon but après tout. C'est moi qui ai besoin de votre aide, et pour cela, il faut que je vous dise la vérité. Sur ce, à bientôt. »

La mystérieuse s'éloigna à nouveau, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit ni indiquer un endroit où les deux héros pourraient éventuellement la retrouver en cas de nécessité.

« Voilà des révélations pour le moins… intéressantes, dit Layton.

\- Oui, professeur ! Je dirais même terrifiantes. C'est affreux, vous ne trouvez pas ? se lamenta Luke.

\- Tu as raison, mais elle est saine et sauve, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Bien, que dirais-tu d'aller dîner, à présent ?

\- Excellente idée, monsieur Layton ! se réjouit le jeune garçon. Je commençais vraiment à avoir faim.

\- Il y a bon nombre de restaurants sur la place, nous n'avons qu'à nous y rendre et en choisir un. »

Luke, heureux à l'idée de manger, s'empressa de suivre le gentleman qui réajustait son haut-de-forme. Cette pause repas leur permettrait de faire le point sur tout ce qu'ils savaient à présent.

* * *

La jeune femme n'était pas si fière d'elle, mais c'était son rôle de tout leur raconter, finalement. Elle _lui_ avait fait une promesse et comptait bien la tenir.

Elle prit un raccourci que personne ne connaissait pour _la_ rejoindre. Mais ce soir-là, elle était loin de se douter de ce qu'elle allait découvrir, et de l'ampleur que cette histoire allait prendre.

De toute évidence, ce plan était bien plus que dangereux et elle aurait dû s'en douter bien avant. Pourquoi était-elle si naïve, après toutes ces années ?

* * *

Il était quatorze heures, nous étions à l'aube du mois de mai. La journée s'annonçait très ensoleillée, certainement la plus belle pour le moment. Un homme sortait de chez lui, souriant, et se dirigeait vers le centre-ville.

 _Tout se déroulait dix-neuf ans auparavant. Qui sait, sans ce jour-là, peut-être que rien de tragique serait en train de se produire à Genovia ?_

Un homme avait donné rendez-vous à une très charmante femme rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt, il lui avait proposé de passer l'après-midi en sa compagnie lorsqu'elle serait libre. Celle-ci avait accepté son invitation.

Ils se retrouvèrent à quatorze heures dix devant un café. Ils étaient heureux, riaient ensemble, se dévoraient du regard, comme un jeune couple. Pourtant, ce n'étaient que des amis. Du moins, pour le moment.

Après avoir bu leur café et s'être promenés plus de deux heures ensemble à Londres, à discuter de leur vie, de leur métier, de leurs passions, ils décidèrent finalement de se quitter. Mais ils comptaient bien se revoir un jour !

« J'ai été heureuse de passer cette après-midi avec vous, monsieur. C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous connaître, lui dit la jeune femme d'une voix tendre.

\- Le plaisir est partagé. Mais pourquoi ne pas nous tutoyer, à présent ?

\- C'est une bonne idée. Eh bien, je… je suis enchantée de te connaître, Jean. »


	5. Panique

Les deux héros étaient en train de dîner dans le restaurant qui avait été promu meilleur de la ville. Ils discutaient des éléments récemment appris et faisaient le point, échangeaient également certaines théories.

« Alors, professeur, que pensez-vous de cette mystérieuse fille ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, Luke. Un instant elle refuse de nous avouer des choses importantes, et l'autre, elle nous dévoile des mystères des plus inquiétants et impensables.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle a vraiment été kidnappée ? demanda Luke.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi en douter ? Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est son comportement lorsqu'elle se confie à nous. Il semble qu'elle ait tout le temps quelque chose de très important à faire. Le gentleman se tut quelques instants. Je pense aller me renseigner demain à la mairie ou à un quelconque endroit où je pourrais en savoir plus sur cette fille.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, professeur ! »

Le serveur leur apporta leur dessert et, alors qu'ils avaient à peine continué à manger dans le silence, tout commença à s'agiter dehors. Les gens criaient et couraient dans tous les sens, exactement comme le jour de leur arrivée.

« Il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe cette fois-ci. Toi, tu restes ici, Luke, c'est plus prudent, déclara le gentleman.

\- Non, professeur ! Je refuse de vous laisser y aller seul.

\- Luke, s'il te plaît, soupira Layton.

\- Je suis courageux et je dois vous accompagner, après tout, c'est le devoir de l'apprenti du professeur Layton ! insista Luke en se levant, il regardait son mentor d'un air sûr.

\- Bon, si tu insistes. Tu n'as pas tort, après tout. »

Il lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur où rien ne s'était calmé. Si on en croyait Aurelia, ce spectacle était un éternel recommencement. Layton aperçut une femme blonde avec une queue de cheval s'échapper très rapidement de la place, et entreprit donc de la suivre, sans même faire attention à Luke tant il était perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il semblait la connaître.

Il courut le long de la place et continua de la suivre bien qu'elle prit énormément de distance, elle prit un chemin abandonné dans un bois quelques mètres plus loin, et Layton la perdit de vue, il s'arrêta alors, rattrapé par son apprenti, hors d'haleine.

« Professeur ! Pourquoi… vous ne m'avez pas attendu ?

\- Je… Je suis désolé, Luke. J'ai vu quelque chose de troublant.

\- Ah, oui ? demanda-t-il, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration.

\- Une femme prenait la fuite lorsque nous sommes sortis. De dos, je l'ai d'abord confondue avec Aurelia, mais… ce n'était pas elle. »

Il replaça correctement son chapeau sur sa tête et fut distant encore quelques instants. Il n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits. Était-ce… ? Non, impossible, forcément ! Ses yeux avaient dû lui jouer des tours.

« Professeur, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

\- … Oui, Luke. Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. Rentrons à l'hôtel à présent, il se fait tard. Il faut que je te propose quelque chose et nous serions bien mieux installés pour parler dans notre chambre que dehors.

\- D'accord, je vous suis » répondit le jeune garçon.

Le duo reprit la route inverse vers leur hôtel et y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Le trajet fut plutôt silencieux, Layton étant encore perdu dans ses pensées et Luke n'osant pas lui parler de peur de le déranger.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, ils saluèrent la dame très aimable qui était encore présente à l'accueil au cas où que des clients tardifs voudraient séjourner ici.

« Bonsoir, Elizabeth, lança Layton, souriant.

\- Oh, bonsoir vous deux ! Votre aventure se passe comme vous l'entendez ?

\- On peut dire ça, oui. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour la faire avancer comme il se doit.

\- Eh bien, je vous souhaite de percer le secret des événements qui ont lieu dans cette ville, alors, lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je vous remercie, c'est bien aimable à vous. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit. »

La femme plutôt âgée le remercia et Layton monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son apprenti. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, le jeune garçon eut comme réflexe de se jeter sur son lit, tout en gardant éternellement sa sacoche sur lui. Il sautait dessus en riant, ce qui parût déplaire à Layton.

« Mon garçon, un gentleman se doit de respecter les lieux où il va et ne pas se comporter comme tu le fais…

\- Oh, je suis désolé, professeur ! s'excusa-t-il en cessant sa petite folie. Il s'assit sur son lit sans quitter le professeur du regard. Vous ne vouliez pas discuter de quelque chose ? reprit-il.

\- Si, en effet. »

Tout comme son apprenti, il prit place sur le lit en parallèle à celui du petit garçon et reprit la parole.

« J'aimerais dès la première heure demain matin, me rendre à la mairie pour vérifier quelque chose sur Aurelia, mais je préférerais que tu restes ici… hésita-t-il.

\- Oh, ça, c'est hors de question ! Je viendrai avec vous, point. C'est mon devoir, insista-t-il comme à chaque fois que son mentor lui suggérait de rester seul.

\- Eh bien, puisque ta décision est prise, c'est d'accord. »

Le professeur alla ensuite se préparer pour dormir, suivi de Luke.

« Demain sera une riche journée » avait pensé le gentleman quelques minutes avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

La jeune blonde avait attendu une longue heure qui lui avait parue sans fin, que _cette femme_ revienne. Elle avait eu peur que tout ne se soit pas si bien déroulé que d'habitude, cette fois-ci. Et si elle s'était faite remarquée par Layton ? Elle n'osait pas y penser.

Layton. Elle réfléchit. Layton, l'homme à qui elle avait imploré de venir malgré qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre, il finirait par tout découvrir, cette vérité qui risquait de le blesser plus que tout. Mais il le fallait, c'était _son_ ordre. Cela faisait si longtemps qu' _elle_ voulait le revoir et tout lui avouer. Cette mascarade avait bien trop duré. _Douze ans, ce n'était pas raisonnable._

Aurelia, blottie dans l'ombre, se rongeait les sangs et ses pensées étaient assaillies de visions atroces de son passé, et même de son présent. Elle réfléchissait encore, mais différemment cette fois. Elle avait été de _son_ côté ces quinze premiers jours, mais là, elle n'y arrivait plus. Bien sûr, elle tenait à _elle_ ! Mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à mentir et à prétendre qu'elle était favorable à ce plan affreux. Depuis le début, _elle_ lui mentait. Mais maintenant qu'elle s'était embarquée là-dedans, il lui était impossible de faire demi-tour. _Elle devait l'aider à tout préparer, quoi qu'il en coûte._ Elle continuerait à mentir à Layton et à son jeune apprenti, et à tout le monde en ville : elle savait que si elle renonçait, les conséquences seraient terribles. _Elle_ avait bien trop changé pour qu'on puisse lui faire entendre raison.

C'était sans doute l'une des décisions les plus dures de toute son existence.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Luke était réveillé avant le professeur : il avait très mal dormi et avait fait des cauchemars terrifiants, ce qui l'avait empêché de finir sa nuit paisiblement. Il s'était levé sans bruit vers sept heures du matin afin de se préparer pour avoir de l'avance. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les volets ni allumer la lumière pour ne pas réveiller Layton, mais être dans le noir l'effrayait.

En effet, un des deux cauchemars qu'il avait fait était particulier et un mélange de tout ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment : il s'était fait enlever par Aurelia, il vivait dans les conditions affreuses qu'elle avait décrites, dans une pièce très sombre, si sombre qu'on ne voyait pas les murs et des hommes mystérieux étaient postés tout autour de lui, au moindre pas ils menaçaient de le tuer. Il avait peur de tomber sur eux dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel, mais heureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Vers huit heures moins le quart, alors que le jeune garçon était prêt depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, Layton émergea.

« Tu es déjà prêt, Luke ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

\- Oui, je n'avais plus sommeil, mentait-il. Je voulais prendre un peu d'avance.

\- Eh bien, descends déjeuner, je te rejoindrai après, puis nous irons à la mairie comme prévu.

\- D'accord, professeur ! » accepta Luke.

L'aspirant-gentleman obéît et descendit rapidement à l'étage du dessous et se rendit à l'accueil où se trouvait Elizabeth. Il lui expliqua que le professeur le rejoindrait d'ici quelques minutes et la gérante lui dit d'aller dans la salle d'à côté où son plateau était déjà prêt. Il entra dans le grand hall où quelques tables rectangles très larges étaient collées les unes aux autres, plus particulièrement au milieu de la salle. Aux extrémités, il y avait des tables de quatre. Luke prit place sur l'une d'entre elles à côté de la fenêtre et commença à petit-déjeuner en attendant son mentor, qui arriva cinq minutes plus tard.

« Je vois que tu as presque terminé, lança le gentleman.

\- Oui, professeur, désolé, j'étais vraiment affamé !

\- Ha ha, je vois que tu ne changes pas. »

Luke acquiesça et attendit qu'il ait fini sa tasse de thé. Lorsque ce fut le cas, les deux se levèrent et quittèrent l'hôtel en direction de la mairie, à une centaine de mètres plus loin.

C'était un bâtiment plutôt imposant, qui était facilement reconnaissable de loin. A gauche, le drapeau du pays flottait au vent.

Le professeur entra dans la mairie et alla s'adresser à une femme à l'accueil, suivi de Luke.

« Bonjour, madame. Nous aurions besoin de renseignements.

\- Bonjour messieurs ! Je vous écoute, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'aider, mais est-ce qu'une fille prénommée Aurelia, aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux d'un brun particulier vous interpelle ?

\- Cela me dit quelque chose, en effet ! Elle est très connue ici, vous savez. Elle s'implique beaucoup en ville.

\- Oh, vraiment ? s'enquit le gentleman, visiblement surpris. Eh bien, serait-ce possible d'avoir quelques renseignements sur elle ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de vous en parler, cependant, parfois un agent de police passe à la mairie et il pourrait vous… La jeune femme cessa de parler quelques instants, son regard virant sur la porte d'entrée de la mairie. Justement, le voilà ! »

Layton et son apprenti se retournèrent et ils virent en effet un policier entrer et passer par une petite porte sur le côté pour rejoindre une place derrière les bureaux. La gentille secrétaire se tourna alors vers l'homme qu'elle semblait bien connaître.

« Ces gens auraient besoin d'un renseignement sur Aurelia, et comme ils m'ont l'air sympathique…

\- Je vois, la coupa-t-il. L'homme tourna son regard vers les deux protagonistes. Généralement, on ne révèle rien de privé aux inconnus mais j'imagine que l'on peut faire une exception. Vous la connaissez ?

\- Oui, c'est elle qui nous a demandé de venir ici pour résoudre le mystère des enlèvements, poursuit Layton.

\- Oh, je comprends ! Eh bien, tenez. »

L'agent récupéra un dossier qui était rangé sous le bureau et le tendit au gentleman. Celui-ci s'isola un instant afin de le feuilleter et de repérer les informations dont il avait besoin, et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un étonnement profond pouvait se lire sur son visage, mais il tenta de se ressaisir rapidement.

* * *

La jeune femme les observait derrière la vitre, elle avait trouvé un endroit favorable pour ne pas se faire remarquer au cas où. Elle avait bien reconnu ce que Layton tenait dans ses mains et était paniquée : le pire était en train de se produire ! Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il trouve ce dossier, et pourtant… Il était trop tard, maintenant.

Dans sa tête, les pensées se bousculaient et elle avait envie de rentrer dans le bâtiment, d'arracher ce dossier et de le réduire à néant, mais elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien : vu l'expression du visage du professeur, il avait déjà tout vu.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à fuir. Elle manquerait à ses devoirs, mais tant pis. Sur l'instant, elle avait été incapable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à ce papier. La blonde avait l'impression que le monde entier était contre elle.

* * *

Profondément troublé, Layton mit quelques instants avant de s'en remettre. Ce qu'il ressentait était encore plus violent que la veille, lorsqu'il n'était pas parvenu à rattraper cette mystérieuse femme.

Il revint au comptoir et posa le dossier sur le meuble en bois.

« Je vous remercie sincèrement, ces renseignements vont m'être très utiles. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! lança le professeur avant de sortir, suivi de son fidèle apprenti. Une fois dehors, Luke se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'avez-vous appris, alors, professeur ? questionna-t-il, curieux.

\- Des choses très importantes, mon cher Luke. Oh, oui. Et je pense que ce n'est que le début de tout » lança-t-il, mais son regard était comme vide.

* * *

Il savait tout. Elle était revenue. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Cela faisait combien de fois, déjà ? Trois ? Mais comment pouvait-on tromper la mort à ce point ? C'était inconcevable, il devait forcément rêver.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait appel à lui ? « Mais enfin, évidemment, c'est toujours au professeur Layton que l'on s'adresse lorsqu'on a un mystère déroutant comme celui-ci à résoudre » se dit-il à lui-même.

Quoi qu'il risque, il fallait qu'il se rende là-haut et qu'il sème le chaos lui aussi. Après tout, Layton était un homme intelligent et saurait forcément faire la lumière sur l'affaire, même s'il avait plusieurs menaces à gérer.

Il devait absolument _lui_ parler, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait _rattraper le temps perdu et les erreurs passées_.

C'est sur ces pensées encore floues qu'il alla parler à son fidèle ami pour lui annoncer leur prochaine destination.


	6. La fuite

Aurelia était rentrée chez elle en panique pour récupérer des affaires quelques temps après avoir été témoin de la lecture du dossier, afin de s'échapper quelques jours de cette ville. Elle espérait simplement que personne ne la verrait et qu'elle réussirait à atteindre une ville voisine… Ce qui risquait d'être peine perdue : le village le plus proche était à environ quatre kilomètres plus loin, lui aussi perdu en plein désert.

Elle prit quelques vêtements dans un sac à main dont elle ne s'était jamais servie ainsi que quelques affaires de toilette. Il fallait vite qu'elle parte avant que Layton ne la trouve ! Elle savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas aux explications.

La jeune femme se sentait responsable même si elle n'avait pas choisi son passé. Elle savait pertinemment que Layton devait en ce moment souffrir par sa faute, mais… cette histoire avait pris un tournant si inattendu qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle avait déjà acquis une maturité incroyable tout comme son intelligence mais son plus gros défaut était de remettre la faute contre elle. Elle avait tellement été contrainte à se débrouiller seule que ce n'était plus un problème, et les gens qu'elle croisait lui donnent vingt ans.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était partie. Elle avait choisi de passer par la forêt qui longeait l'appartement qu'elle avait loué il y a un mois, en s'installant ici : elle savait très bien qu'elle finirait par s'en aller, alors il n'y avait pas de raison de payer cher une maison qu'elle vendrait à peine trois mois après.

Niveau argent, elle n'en manquait pas : sa mère morte lui a légué toute sa fortune et sa famille appartenait à une classe sociale plutôt élevée.

 _En effet, sa mère est morte lorsqu'elle avait sept ans._

Préférant chasser ces pensées, elle se mit à réfléchir à un endroit où elle pourrait loger pour être en sécurité. « Je finirais bien par trouver, de toute manière » pensa-t-elle.

Il était déjà bien tard, près des vingt-deux heures, et la nuit était tombée. Ce soir, pas grand monde n'était dehors, ce qui pourrait semblait bien étrange.

Elle prit la direction de la forêt et elle fut loin de la ville une demi-heure plus tard. Il faisait nuit noire, c'en était presque effrayant…

La jeune femme désorientée ne tarda pas à atteindre les collines, où l'on pouvait encore voir le désert. De nuit, il était difficile de distinguer correctement la beauté de ce paysage. « C'est une vue magnifique lorsque le soleil se couche » pensa Aurelia.

La mystérieuse ne savait pas réellement où aller, elle était comme… errante, elle se sentait perdue à quelques kilomètres d'une ville qui était la sienne et désormais _sous une menace terrible_ que personne ne semblait prendre au sérieux, sauf elle. Ce qui est évident, puisque personne ne connaît la vérité !

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et s'adossa contre un arbre. La vérité… Et elle, connaissait-elle la vérité sur ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle était encore toute petite ?

* * *

La petite fille, âgée de 4 ans, se tournait dans son lit. Elle posa son regard d'un brun particulier sur le radio réveil que sa mère avait installé dans sa chambre : vingt-et-une heures trente. Malgré son jeune âge, elle savait déjà parfaitement lire l'heure, elle était très intelligente.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était couchée, contre son gré : elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il était pourtant, à ses yeux, très tard.

Elle décida finalement de se lever en toute discrétion pour espionner ce qu'il se passait en bas. Lorsqu'elle avait eu l'ordre de se coucher, elle avait entendu des voix d'hommes assez menaçantes, et cela la tracassait énormément. Il y avait eu des cris, et puis plus rien.

La petite se pencha à travers les escaliers et vit que les deux hommes tenaient fortement sa mère par chacun des poignets. En se concentrant, elle put entendre une conversation effrayante :

« Je ne vous ai pas donné le droit de discuter les ordres.

\- Je refuse de vous suivre, vous m'entendez ! se défendait la jeune rousse.

\- Vous préférez que je me serve de votre fille ? lança un des hommes, qui semblait l'avoir aperçue, avec un sourire niais.

\- Non, je vous en prie… Laissez ma fille en dehors de ça ! Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans, et ne doit rien savoir !

\- Elle ne saura rien uniquement si vous m'écoutez. Rejoignez notre organisation : vous travaillerez la nuit, votre mari ne saura rien, et votre fille non plus. Je sais que vous êtes très intelligente et que vous pouvez mettre cela à profit pour nous aider. Je me trompe ?

\- Je… bégaya-t-elle, je ne sais pas.

\- Bien. Je vous laisse y réfléchir un jour de plus. Demain, 22h, nous repasserons et nous ne laisserons pas de troisième chance. Est-ce clair ? insista l'autre homme.

\- Oui, oui, c'est clair… »

Les deux brutes la lâchèrent et s'en allèrent, claquant la porte au passage. La jeune femme sursauta, elle était en sueur. Ce cauchemar durait depuis bien longtemps, mais jamais ils n'avaient été si menaçants que ces derniers jours. Personne ne savait la vérité : ni son mari qui devait l'attendre dans leur chambre à coucher, ni sa fille, si jeune qu'elle refusait de l'exposer au danger. Elle était pourtant contrainte d'accepter… Et ce choix la détruisait.

* * *

Aurelia sentit son cœur s'accélérer, elle dut se contrôler pour ne pas faire une crise d'angoisse en pleine nature. Ces souvenirs la terrorisaient chaque soir au point de ne plus vouloir s'endormir : elle en faisait des cauchemars, et les images des affreux moments qu'elle avait vécu, celui-ci à part, la hantaient tout au long de la journée.

Elle avait seulement dix-sept ans, mais sa jeunesse avait été brisée, et jamais cela ne pourrait se réparer. Cela resterait un traumatisme d'enfance.

* * *

Il était prêt. Ils étaient prêts. Il avait enfin finalisé son plan afin d'en apprendre plus. Ce plan était… diabolique, inhumain. Ce serait certainement comme cela que Layton le qualifierait s'il l'apprenait. Il finirait de toute manière par l'apprendre, et il était temps qu'il fasse son entrée en scène.

Raymond vint le trouver dans son salon pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

« Monsieur, il est temps de s'en aller. Le Bostonius est paré au départ.

\- Parfait, Raymond. Eh bien, ne tardons pas. Partons immédiatement. »

Il souffla sur les deux bougies qui s'éteignirent, et remit d'un geste sa cape brune virant au gris sur son dos. « Il est temps » se dit-il tout bas, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Il pénétra quelques minutes plus tard suivi de Raymond, dans leur vaisseau volant et se plaça à l'avant. Le majordome ne tarda pas à faire démarrer l'appareil, en direction de Genovia. Ils seraient arrivés d'ici une heure, forcément : leur moyen de transport était si pratique.

« D'ici une heure, je la reverrais, après toutes ces années » pensa-t-il. Il agissait mal, mais qu'importe : il avait tout sacrifié, et rien ne pouvait le blesser à présent, pas même _ça_.

En effet, une petite heure plus tard, ils atterrirent non loin de Genovia.

« Je me tiens à votre disposition, monsieur, pour le plan dont vous m'avez parlé. Je vous attendrai ici même.

\- Merci, Raymond. Votre aide m'est extrêmement précieuse. »

Il sortit du petit avion et se trouva près d'une forêt. De loin, l'entrée de la ville ne pouvait pas se manquer : c'était le seul endroit éclairé, malgré l'heure tardive. Il était plus de minuit. Soudain, il se dressa : il crut entendre des pas dans à quelques mètres de lui. Qui s'aventurerait donc si tard à cet endroit, qualifié d'effrayant aux yeux des autres ?

Il préféra vérifier : en effet, une silhouette féminine se trouvait là. Elle avait l'air terrorisée. Lorsque l'antagoniste eut fait quelques pas de plus, il ressentit ce qu'il croyait être de la surprise. Une heureuse surprise. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse ses émotions prendre le dessus : il les avait refoulées depuis bien longtemps. Il venait pourtant de faire l'impensable en reconnaissant la personne : retirer son masque.

* * *

Non, impossible ! Cet homme, là, à quelques mètres d'elle… En temps normal, elle aurait pris la fuite. Mais elle s'était figée, elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son cœur battait à une vitesse si folle qu'elle pensait qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de faire un autre de ces nombreux cauchemars. Lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits, bousculée par l'émotion, elle prit la fuite mais ne tarda pas à se faire attraper. L'homme l'agrippa plutôt violemment, et la tint contre lui, ce qui l'empêcha donc de s'enfuir, et il l'emmena malgré elle dans la direction opposée. Aurelia était en train de comprendre : elle se faisait enlever. Mais pourquoi ? Elle dut faire un effort monstre afin de réussir à s'exprimer, une fois qu'elle fut vraiment certaine de l'identité de la personne : il n'y avait plus de doutes. C'était bien _lui_.

« Lâche-moi, je t'en prie ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est Aurelia, je suis ta fille ! »


	7. L'enlèvement

Il savait très bien qui elle était et ne comptait pas l'écouter. Au fond, _Descole ne savait même pas si cela lui faisait ressentir quoi que ce soit._ La pauvre blonde continuait de se débattre, ce qui lui déplut fortement mais il refusait de ne placer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas enfermée.

Il ne risquait pas grand-chose de toute façon, personne n'était à moins de 800 mètres d'ici, et il avait déjà tout prévu. Elle ne criait même pas : cela empêcherait que demain, des rumeurs se propagent.

Il pénétra dans le vaisseau quelques mètres plus loin, en entraînant Aurelia tout en maintenant fortement son bras. Il se dirigea vers une paire d'escaliers qui menaient à un repère situé comme au sous-sol de l'appareil, et la lâcha une fois qu'il fut dans la bonne pièce.

* * *

 _Sentir l'homme qui s'était occupée d'elle pendant sept ans_ la tirer violemment contre lui faisait un mal fou à la jeune femme qui se sentait si faible qu'elle était incapable de manifester la moindre réaction envers ses actes. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Elle aurait aimé se convaincre qu'il y avait forcément une raison logique derrière tout ça mais n'y parvenait pas. Elle avait tant de questions à lui poser, mais il n'avait lui-même pas dit un seul mot depuis son apparition, alors, à part se laisser traîner elle ne savait où, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Lorsqu'il la jeta tel un vieux jouet dans cette sorte de cave complètement vide à l'exception d'un matelas de qualité médiocre à un coin de la pièce, et une chaise de l'autre, elle avait encore plus mal. Elle parvint à se relever et se traîna jusqu'à la chaise, tout en entendant la porte claquer derrière elle.

Soudain, elle médita. Cette méditation ne dura que quelques secondes mais c'était suffisant pour la faire réagir : elle n'avait _jamais_ été du genre à abandonner, même dans les cas extrêmes, et elle refusait d'abandonner maintenant.

La jeune blonde se mit alors à crier à l'aide. « Je sais bien que cela finira par l'agacer, il n'a jamais aimé les caprices » pensait-elle.

En effet, elle eut raison : à peine une minute après, il était revenu et ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de rage.

« Pourquoi ? Je t'en prie, réponds au moins à cette question ! insistait la jeune fille.

\- Ta présence ici était inévitable pour mettre mon plan à exécution, dit le gentleman masqué d'un ton relativement calme.

\- Mais quel plan ? De quoi parles-tu, à la fin ? Et pourquoi t'en prendre à ta propre fille ?

\- Tu es vraiment naïve si tu imagines que je vais te communiquer les détails, Aurelia. »

« Aurelia ». Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu ce prénom sortir de sa bouche ? Elle en tremblait. Elle ne pensait jamais le revoir, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et encore moins dans de telles circonstances…

« Je vois, j'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à être oubliée ici pendant Dieu sait combien de jours ou même de mois, s'exclama Aurelia qui commençait à perdre son calme habituel.

\- Cela se terminera bien assez vite.

\- Je ne te crois pas, je ne peux pas te croire. Tu n'as même pas eu la bonté de chercher à me retrouver quand je… il y a plus de dix ans de cela, reprit-elle soudainement. _Où étais-tu ?! »_

C'en était trop : les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle n'était pas du genre à montrer ses faiblesses ni même à perdre son sang-froid, ça n'arrivait jamais tant elle était habituée à la dureté de la vie, avec ce qu'elle avait connu. Descole était planté en face d'elle et ne répondait rien : son visage était fermé, sans aucune expression. Elle ne pensait pas que son père pouvait devenir un tel monstre en une dizaine d'années. Elle qui était d'habitude si intelligente, cela était au-dessus de ses forces que de chercher une explication plausible.

Il était reparti, la laissant seule dans cette pièce terrifiante.

 _On aurait dit la même que lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée._

* * *

Descole avait ressenti quelque chose qui le trahissait lorsque la jeune fille lui a posé _cette fameuse question_ qu'il aurait aimé éviter. La voir s'énerver ainsi, il ne s'y attendait même pas. Lui, il avait gardé son calme comme il le faisait dans toutes les situations et comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Était-ce vrai ?

Il décida tout de même de faire abstraction du mieux qu'il pouvait de ce qu'il venait de faire et de ce qu'il avait entendu, et se dirigea plus au cœur du Bostonius pour parler à Raymond de son plan avec plus de précision.

« Eh bien, je pense qu'une des parties les plus importantes s'est terminée avec succès, dit-il en arrivant près de lui.

\- En effet, monsieur.

\- Une dernière précision : je ne pense pas revenir de la journée ici, je serai trop occupé à mettre mon plan à exécution.

\- D'accord. Eh bien, je serai toujours ici si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit » lui indiqua Raymond.

Descole le remercia et ne tarda pas à s'en aller.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, il voulait en savoir plus sur les réelles intentions d'Aurelia, les raisons de sa présence ici et le lien qu'elle avait avec les enlèvements, afin de ne pas faire d'erreur lorsqu'il jouerait le jeu, le lendemain. En effet, cette présence ne pouvait pas être due au hasard. _Jamais rien n'était dû au hasard._

Il décida de redescendre, de toute façon, il doutait qu'elle dorme : il ne se trompait pas, la jeune femme était éveillée, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin du vieux matelas.

* * *

Elle avait bien compris que c'était lui qui venait de pénétrer dans cette pièce horrible où elle était retenue depuis déjà cinq heures environ. Elle n'osait rien dire de peur qu'il ne lui fasse subir des choses encore plus affreuses, mais en était-il seulement capable ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie, aussi loin qu'elle puisse se le remémorer. Aurelia avait réussi à haïr son père en une dizaine de minutes dès qu'elle avait réalisé l'acte terrible qu'il avait osé faire. Pourtant, celui-ci avait toujours été son modèle quand elle était plus jeune, et le voir ainsi la laissait dans un état indescriptible.

Finalement, la jeune fille finit par murmurer d'une voix tremblante :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Des informations, rétorqua Descole.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en donnerai, tu es suffisamment intelligent pour les trouver seul, non ?

\- Aurelia, je te conseille de me répondre, dit-il en prenant un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

\- Je vois. »

La jeune fille se redressa et posa son regard brun envoûtant sur celui qui se tenait en face d'elle.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, j'imagine que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de te répondre, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle. Eh bien, que veux-tu savoir ? demanda-t-elle, elle voulait sa voix assurée mais elle avait du mal à contrôler les tremblements.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici, au juste ? Et pourquoi y es-tu mêlée ?

\- Je pensais que tu aurais récolté ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'informations avant de passer ici.

\- C'est le cas, mais il y a encore des questions sans réponses.

\- Je dois être ici. Il le faut, c'est mon devoir, je dois empêcher un malheur d'arriver

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Quelqu'un veut détruire la ville. Et cette personne a un lien très étroit avec les acteurs de cette histoire » répondit-elle d'un ton inquiétant.

Elle savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, mais lui devait tout ignorer. C'était d'ailleurs une bonne chose : si par malheur il apprenait quoi que ce soit par mégarde _comme Layton l'avait fait_ , tout cela se terminerait encore plus mal que quiconque aurait pu l'envisager.

* * *

Il était perplexe. Si seulement elle pouvait cesser de faire tant de mystère ! Il doutait cependant qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit de plus, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il découvre le reste de lui-même. « Ce ne sera pas bien compliqué » se dit-il.

Descole s'apprêtait à laisser sa fille seule, quand celle-ci l'interpella. Il revint donc sur ses pas pour voir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Si tu es ici, tu ne dois pas être sans ignorer que le professeur Layton est également présent.

\- Tu es très perspicace, lui dit-il d'un ton ironique.

\- Je l'ai aperçu, hier, dans l'après-midi, lire un dossier _qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lire_ me concernant.

\- Quel était-il ?

\- Le dossier de mon identité où tout est répertorié, mes parents compris.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te pose problème qu'il apprenne que je suis ton père, avança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Certes, il l'aurait appris de toute façon… As-tu pensé à ma mère ?

* * *

Ce n'est que trois secondes plus tard environ qu'elle se rendit compte de l'énorme erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Bien sûr que non, son père, lui n'en savait rien ! Il l'avait d'ailleurs toujours ignoré, et elle aurait espéré que le passé ne referait jamais surface… _Ces secrets étaient inavouables,_ et jamais qui que ce soit n'aurait dû s'en mêler. Il ne faut jamais remuer le passé.

Cette affaire était bien plus que risquée, au-delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper. Maman n'a rien à voir là-dedans…

\- Tu ferais mieux de dormir au lieu de débiter des choses sans aucun sens ! » rétorqua-t-il avant de partir subitement en claquant la porte de la pièce.

Ce sujet semblait être resté un sujet sensible pour lui au vu de sa réaction, ce qu'elle pouvait admettre malgré tout.

La jeune fille avait compris bien des choses alors qu'elle était encore très jeune : son intelligence s'était développée très tôt, bien plus tôt que les autres, et ce soir-là, elle aurait préféré ne rien savoir.

* * *

Encore une fois, la petite semblait revivre ce qu'il s'était passé deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait surpris sa mère entre les mains de ces brutes. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était au téléphone qu'elle était.

Il était vingt-trois heures, son père n'était pas encore rentré pour le moment, mais il ne saurait tarder.

Aurelia, âgée de six ans, descendait les marches dans le but d'aller quémander un verre d'eau à sa mère. Elle vit qu'elle était occupée et se stoppa alors, restant cachée derrière le mur, ce qui lui permettait tout de même d'entendre une partie de la conversation téléphonique.

« Ne t'en fais pas… Je sais que je n'ai pas pu être présente ces derniers jours, mais je t'assure qu'on rattrapera le temps perdu » promit-elle d'une voix douce contre le combiné.

Aurelia se demandait à qui elle pouvait bien parler. Certainement pas son père, malgré ses absences répétées en soirée cette semaine-là.

« Oui, on se voit demain, Hershel. A bientôt… »

« Hershel ». Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce prénom nulle part. Sa mère raccrocha quelques secondes après avoir dit des mots tendres, et la petite s'empressa de remonter se coucher discrètement, abandonnant l'idée de boire un peu. Ce à quoi elle venait d'assister la laissait perplexe. A 6 ans, les enfants sont en général trop jeunes pour comprendre quoi que ce soit : elle, en revanche, avait compris que sa mère faisait quelque chose de mal. Et elle n'avait pas tort…


	8. Manipulations

Layton était rentré à l'hôtel accompagné de Luke quelques heures après avoir jeté un œil au dossier d'Aurelia. Il avait réussi, il ne sait comment, à prétendre que tout allait bien mais que ces informations lui permettraient d'avancer pleinement dans l'affaire. Il voulait garder le mystère, d'ailleurs, c'était un des aspects de sa personnalité : il ne communiquait jamais ce qu'il trouvait avant que le moment ne soit propice. Mais ce qu'il avait appris deux heures auparavant, il était incapable de passer outre.

Luke était couché, et le professeur regagna son lit à son tour, il était déjà bien tard. Il se mit à méditer. Il est vrai que les personnes avec qui il faisait ses enquêtes le connaissaient sous l'aspect du gentleman respectable, qui ne montre jamais ses faiblesses, poli, très intelligent. Mais derrière ce chapeau se cache un autre homme, comme le soulignaient certaines personnes à qui il avait parlé durant ses enquêtes.

Justement, cinq mots du dossier qu'il avait consulté dans l'après-midi faisaient ressortir ses faiblesses : cela allait fortement l'aider pour l'enquête, mais il se torturait l'esprit à tenter de comprendre. Peut-être tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, après tout ?

Cela l'étonnerait beaucoup. Il fut si agité mentalement qu'il ne parvint à trouver le sommeil que lorsque la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

Le lendemain matin, il eut beaucoup de mal à se lever, Luke était quant à lui déjà prêt depuis de longues minutes.

« Je suis désolé de te faire attendre, mon garçon.

\- Oh mais ce n'est rien, professeur ! répondit le petit d'un ton enjoué.

\- Je vais me dépêcher de me préparer puis on fera à nouveau le point sur notre affaire afin de savoir que faire aujourd'hui. »

En réalité, Layton avait déjà sa petite idée mais préférait attendre les conclusions de Luke. Son apprenti était si doué qu'il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que ce qu'il avancerait serait de qualité.

Il mit une vingtaine de minutes à se préparer puis rejoignit Luke dans la chambre.

« Nous pouvons descendre déjeuner.

\- D'accord, professeur ! »

Les deux descendirent afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner qui venait d'être servi à leur hôtel. Ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre et Luke commença.

« Alors, professeur, il est temps de faire le point sur tout ce qu'on sait depuis le début, non ?

\- En effet, et je te laisse l'honneur de commencer, dit Layton en souriant.

\- Eh bien… Le jeune garçon sortit son éternel petit carnet de sa poche et relut ses notes. On est arrivés dans cette ville qui est isolée de tout, et on a directement été confrontés à un de ces mystérieux enlèvements dont Aurelia, la fille qui nous a envoyé la lettre, nous a expliqués en détail après plusieurs jours. On a également appris que les personnes enlevées sont retenues dans un mystérieux sous-sol. A présent, vous savez son identité mais elle reste pour le moins… spéciale.

\- Tu as résumé le plus important, en effet. Layton eut un léger tremblement à l'entente du mot « identité » mais espérait que cela soit passé inaperçu. A présent, reprit-il, je te laisse deviner où nous devons nous rendre, et j'ajouterais également qu'on peut avoir une idée sur la personne orchestrant ces enlèvements.

\- Euh… Luke réfléchit. Je pense qu'on devrait suivre le passage que la mystérieuse femme a emprunté l'autre soir pour parvenir à trouver ce sous-sol ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, mon garçon, et en effet, je pensais à la même chose.

\- Alors allons-y ! »

Layton finit sa tasse de thé et se leva, suivi de Luke. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, le professeur prit la parole.

« Il me semble que plusieurs chemins sont valables pour nous rendre à ce sous-sol. Je propose tout de même qu'on emprunte celui qu'on connaît.

\- Je suis d'accord, professeur, répondit Luke. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop effrayant, tout de même…

\- Aurais-tu peur ? lui demanda le gentleman, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Moi, peur ? Jamais ! Ce n'est pas digne de l'apprenti du fameux Hershel Layton. »

Cette remarque fit rire Layton et ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de l'Ouest de la ville, là où était situé le restaurant de l'avant-veille et d'où ils avaient vu cette femme s'enfuir. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Layton vit en effet qu'à travers la forêt, un chemin semblait mener quelque part.

Les deux ne perdirent pas de temps et l'empruntèrent, malgré les quelques remarques de Luke qui semblait ne pas être rassuré par cet endroit bien trop sombre à son goût. « Il est encore jeune, c'est normal qu'il ait peur de cet endroit » pensa Layton. Lui-même avait peur de ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir mais il ne laissait rien paraître.

Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis déjà 5 bonnes minutes, une voix qu'ils connaissent les fit cesser leur marche.

« Professeur Layton, Luke ! Attendez, je vous en prie ! »

 _Cette voix était celle d'Aurelia, qui semblait quelque peu différente de d'habitude._ La jeune fille s'approchait d'eux, hors d'haleine.

« Où comptez-vous aller, comme ça ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Bonjour, Aurelia, répondit Layton.

\- Bonjour, oui… Répondez à ma question, je vous en prie.

\- Nous tentons d'en savoir plus.

\- J'imagine que vous voulez faire la lumière sur cette affaire d'enlèvements au plus vite.

\- C'est bien cela, et l'autre soir il me semble avoir aperçu une femme qui pourrait y être mêlée emprunter ce chemin.

\- Vous voulez bien que je vous accompagne ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

Elle fut contente de cet accord et se joignit à eux, ainsi ils continuèrent à marcher de longues minutes avant d'atteindre un escalier menant à un sous-sol.

« C'est si sombre… constata Luke.

\- Allons, n'y fais pas attention, mon garçon. J'ai comme le pressentiment que quelque chose se cache plus loin. »

Luke ne dit rien de plus, connaissant les habituels pressentiments de son mentor, et enfin ils arrivèrent à la fin de ce long chemin souterrain autour duquel il n'y avait que des murs gris, leur marche raisonnait quelque peu tant l'endroit était vide. Les trois observaient, parfois on pouvait voir quelques gouttes d'eau tomber d'au-dessus de leurs têtes. Enfin, au loin, un portail noir qui dominait cet endroit se fit apercevoir.

« Regardez devant ! s'exclama Aurelia.

\- Je pense pouvoir affirmer que nous avons trouvé où les victimes sont retenues prisonnières, s'enquit Layton d'une voix calme tout en hochant la tête.

\- Vous en êtes certain, monsieur Layton ? demanda Aurelia.

\- Presque certain. »

Le trio tenta d'abord d'ouvrir les grilles, mais quoi qu'ils fassent, celles-ci refusaient de céder. Elles étaient entièrement closes, la personne qui les avait verrouillées devait faire preuve d'une énorme précaution. « Cela ne m'étonne guère… » pensa le gentleman.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen d'accéder à ce qu'il se cache l'autre côté, alors ? tenta Luke, qui tenait vraiment à avancer.

\- Je crains bien que non. Mais rien n'est perdu.

\- Mais professeur… Et si j'escaladais pour aller jeter un coup d'œil ? Vous pourriez, vous deux, ajouta-t-il en regardant Aurelia, me rejoindre ensuite.

\- C'est risqué. Je ne peux pas vous laisser aller voir ça seule, et en dehors les risques que vous encourriez si vous y alliez, vous pourriez vous blesser.

\- Oh, je vois. Tant pis, alors…

\- On trouvera un autre moyen, je vous le promets » déclara Layton à l'intention de son jeune apprenti et de la jeune fille qui les accompagnait.

Luke avait bien du mal à le croire, mais il finit par se raisonner.

Après une courte concertation, ils décidèrent tous trois de rentrer à l'hôtel. Que faire d'autre ? Il était déjà bien tard, et rien ne servait d'attendre dans cette sorte de grotte, au risque qu'ils se fassent découvrir tous trois et que leur plan tourne mal.

Alors qu'ils avaient presque rejoint la ville, un quart d'heure plus tard, ils remarquèrent que très peu de gens étaient de sortie. Pourtant, à dix-neuf heures un mois de juin, qui plus est à Genovia, ce n'était pas commun.

« Il y a si peu de monde dehors… Vous pensez qu'une autre horreur va avoir lieu ? proposa la jeune fille.

\- Je dois avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée, Aurelia. Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, je propose d'ailleurs que nous demandions à Elizabeth, la gérante de l'hôtel, de nous changer de chambre pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la Grand-Place.

\- Excellente idée ! confirma Luke. »

* * *

Descole jouait pour le moment à merveille son rôle, et il était fier de lui. « Jamais Layton ne se doute si tôt d'un détail pareil » se dit-il à lui-même. Et il n'avait pas tort.

Alors que sous l'apparence de sa fille, il marchait avec les deux protagonistes, il réfléchissait pleinement à certains éléments de son passé. Eléments qui ne faisaient que ressurgir depuis qu'il avait appris le retour d'Aurelia. Il aurait aimé, comme il savait si bien le faire, laisser cela derrière lui à jamais, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu…

* * *

Cela faisait désormais plus d'un mois et demi que Jean et la jeune femme se connaissaient. Leur relation avait pris un tournant légèrement inattendu. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés le 17 mai, ils avaient peu d'espoir de se revoir un jour : heureusement, cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

Le surlendemain, ils se sont croisés en ville et ont passé le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Finalement, tout a pris de l'ampleur, ils ont noué des liens et actuellement, en ce 5 juillet, ils partagent quelque chose de passionnel : la joie d'être en couple. Cela fait déjà deux semaines, à vrai dire.

Il l'avait invitée à dîner dans un restaurant chic de la ville de Londres, et le repas s'était merveilleusement bien déroulé. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, beaucoup ri. Elle allait passer la soirée et la nuit avec lui. C'était un jeune couple, comme ceux qu'on voyait souvent dans les rues : rieur, qui respirait la joie de vivre, qui aimait la vie. Chacun avaient une raison de se réveiller le matin, une raison qu'ils ne voulaient pas éphémère. Une raison pour laquelle ils se battraient tout autant l'un que l'autre.

Il était vingt-et-une heures à présent, et ils rentraient chez Jean main dans la main.

La soirée qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer allait rester dans leur mémoire, et ce à jamais. Ce serait un souvenir si merveilleux que jamais ils ne se priveraient d'y songer.

* * *

Arrivés à l'hôtel, ils s'arrêtèrent auprès d'Elizabeth afin de demander ce changement de chambre dont il était question.

« - Bonsoir Elizabeth. Serait-ce possible d'avoir une chambre disposant d'une meilleure vue, ne serait-ce que pour ce soir ? questionna Hershel.

\- Je pense que oui : pas mal de clients sont partis ces derniers jours. Vous souhaitez une vue sur la Grand-Place, j'imagine ?

\- C'est exact, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander… continua poliment Layton.

\- Il n'y aucun problème : tenez, dit-elle tout en cherchant quelques instants dans un des tiroirs de son bureau où étaient inscrites quelques indications.

Voici la clé de la chambre 107. Je pense que vous pourrez profiter pleinement de la vue.

\- C'est très aimable à vous madame, merci, répondit le professeur tout en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

\- Oh, un instant ! les rappela-t-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à partir vers leur nouvelle chambre. Qui est cette jeune fille ? demanda-t-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la belle blonde.

\- Je m'appelle Aurelia, je suis ici dans le but d'aider le professeur Layton à résoudre l'affaire qui plane sur notre ville depuis un long moment déjà…

\- Je vois. Eh bien, je ne vois pas de problème à ce que vous restiez dormir quelques jours ici, si cela peut vous arranger, proposa Elizabeth en souriant. La chambre est suffisamment grande pour trois.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

La gérante ne semblait pas connaître Aurelia, malgré toutes les bonnes choses qui se disaient d'elle en ville. Mais cela était excusable : il lui arrivait rarement de quitter son poste lorsque les conditions seraient préjudiciables pour apprendre quoi que ce soit.

Le trio composé de Layton, _Aurelia_ et Luke monta rapidement dans leur chambre afin d'écouter ce que leur « mentor » avait à leur dire : Luke avait bien compris qu'il savait quelque chose et qu'il allait certainement leur en faire part ce soir-là.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

« - Mais professeur, elle est immense ! s'écria Luke en s'appuyant sur le mot immense.

\- En effet, mon garçon. Je pense que nous avons là une des chambres les plus luxueuses de cet hôtel. »

 _Aurelia_ regardait autour d'elle, subjuguée elle aussi par la beauté de cette pièce. Les lits étaient très grands et recouverts d'une jolie parure, quelques cadres étaient disposés çà et là sur les murs. La fenêtre, très grande elle aussi, accordait en effet une vue générale et assez précise sur la place, ce qui ne pouvait qu'arranger nos héros.

« - Je propose qu'on refasse le point, mais en compagnie d'Aurelia cette fois-ci et de ce que nous avons appris de nouveau. Je vous laisse donc l'honneur, annonça-t-il en posant son regard noir sur la jeune fille.

\- Oui… hésita-t-elle. Eh bien, nous savons que des enlèvements tous aussi effrayants les uns que les autres ont lieu bien qu'ils se soient calmés ces derniers temps, et il y a de très fortes chances que les personnes soient retenues prisonnières quelques mètres après les grilles que nous avons trouvées closes lorsque nous y sommes allés.

\- Exactement, dit-il en hochant la tête. Cependant, quelque chose me tracasse depuis quelques jours déjà, Aurelia.

\- Je vous écoute ? demanda-t-elle alors que son cœur rata un battement, craignant qu'il aborde le sujet du dossier.

\- Lorsque vous nous avez raconté votre horrible enlèvement, vous ne sembliez pas vouloir nous préciser où est-ce que vous étiez retenue.

\- Je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir, pour être honnête… avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Vraiment ? C'est étonnant.

\- Croyez-moi, sinon il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais fait cesser cette folie. Le soir même de votre arrivée à tous les deux, si cela avait pu être envisageable. Cependant, lorsque nous sommes arrivés près de ces grilles, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de… familier, _mentit-elle, mais cela, Layton l'ignorait encore._

\- Hm… réfléchit le professeur. Je pense pouvoir être en mesure d'affirmer que nous savons où agit la personne responsable de tout cela. »

Un long silence s'en suivit. Lorsque le professeur disait affirmer des choses, il ne se trompait jamais. Aurelia prit la parole.

« - Je peux vous aider… proposa-t-elle.

\- Qu'avez-vous en tête ? lui demanda le gentleman.

\- Je peux aller enquêter de mon côté. Il y a des chances pour que les grilles s'ouvrent ce soir, à mon souvenir…

\- C'est dangereux, mais je ne peux nier le fait que c'est une bonne idée. De plus, je vous juge suffisamment responsable pour gérer ça.

\- Je pense qu'on n'a pas de souci à se faire, professeur ! compléta son jeune apprenti qui était jusque-là resté témoin de la scène.

\- Je me contenterai de voir si elles s'ouvrent. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je partirais, continua Aurelia.

\- C'est d'accord. Comme proposé par la gérante, ce serait une bonne idée si vous restiez pour cette nuit.

\- Eh bien, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient… Merci de m'accepter et d'accepter mon aide, professeur. »

Le gentleman sourit et indiqua qu'il était l'heure de se coucher. Les journées défilaient à une vitesse folle, ces temps-ci : c'était souvent le cas pendant une enquête, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Il jouait son rôle à merveille. Malgré les mensonges au sujet des suites de l'enlèvement qu'il avait dû débiter, ceux-ci étaient restés crédibles, à son sens.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que les protagonistes s'étaient endormis et c'était le moment pour lui de mettre la tâche qu'on lui avait confié à exécution : il n'avait guère le choix, mais comptait passer au Bostonius sous sa réelle apparence avant de retourner à ce mystérieux sous-sol.

Il fut parti immédiatement de la chambre d'hôtel et arriva au repaire partagé avec Raymond cinq minutes plus tard. Il était, comme d'habitude, debout près des commandes de l'appareil, à l'affut de n'importe quel bruit.

« Bonsoir, Raymond, lança Descole qui avait repris son apparence entre temps.

\- Oh, bonsoir monsieur. Est-ce que votre plan se passe comme prévu ? l'interrogea le vieil homme.

\- Oui, merci. »

La discussion ne fut guère plus longue car il descendit immédiatement voir sa fille. En ouvrant la porte, il la vit, comme d'habitude, recroquevillée sur elle-même sur le petit matelas, elle paraissait à bout de forces.

Elle ignorait tout de ce qu'il se passait, elle ne savait à vrai dire même pas que son père prenait son apparence et qu'il pouvait le faire si facilement.

« C'est toi… arriva-t-elle à murmurer. Tu pourrais au moins te soucier de mon état.

\- Ce n'est pas ma priorité ces temps-ci. Ma priorité est de savoir ce qu'il se passe ici et de perturber les petits agissements de Layton, répondit-il d'un ton agacé, comme souvent lorsqu'il évoquait son ennemi.

\- Alors il n'y a plus que cela qui compte, à présent ? Être le méchant de l'histoire ? » demanda la jeune fille, sentant les larmes monter.

Il n'avait en effet plus rien avec le Jean Descole qu'elle avait connu dix ans auparavant, celui avec qui elle a vécu, celui qui s'occupait d'elle et qui prenait son rôle de père à cœur.

Avec son masque qu'il avait laissé sur ses yeux ce soir-là, sa cape sombre et ses airs de méchant, on pourrait penser que _jamais il n'a été capable d'aimer_ : c'était pourtant loin d'être vrai, bien que ce type de souvenirs le contrarie fortement.

« Je ne peux pas te contredire, dit-il d'un ton sec après un long silence.

\- Je vois. Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à faire ce qu'il te plaît, puisque rien ne t'importe. Pas même le malheur de ta fille… » continua-t-elle à voix basse, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

L'ignorant, il remonta lui chercher quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse se nourrir et boire, lui apporta une dizaine de minutes plus tard sans dire mot. Il repartit ensuite, toujours aussi silencieux, cette fois dans le but de se rendre à ces fameuses grilles.

Arrivé à ce mystérieux sous-sol qu'il avait déjà emprunté trois heures plus tôt, il regarda autour de lui à nouveau afin de voir si quelque chose avait changé. En effet, lorsqu'il y pénétra entièrement, il put apercevoir un changement auprès des grilles. Il ne voyait plus de cadenas : elles semblaient être simplement refermées, sans aucun système de sécurité. Il accéléra le pas afin d'arriver à leur hauteur plus rapidement et regarda bien autour de lui avant de baisser la poignée qui pourrait permettre aux grilles de s'ouvrir. En effet, celles-ci s'avancèrent dans un léger crissement désagréable : elles n'étaient donc pas verrouillées. « Étrange, de prendre si peu de précautions » pensait-il. Il ne tarda pas à entrer.

Deux mètres après ces grilles, il se trouva dans une pièce si sombre que ses yeux eurent du mal à s'habituer à la pièce. Lorsque cela fut fait, il pouvait voir un couloir sans fin devant lui, et tout au fond de celui-ci, une lueur faible. « Il s'y passe donc bien quelque chose… Layton n'est pas si bête. » se dit-il ironiquement.

Il se devait de continuer pour mener tout ceci à terme, et ne comptait pas rebrousser chemin, cela n'était pas digne de lui, d'autant plus qu'il n'était qu'à deux-cent mètres environ de la vérité. Vérité qu'il ignorait encore totalement.

A force de persévérance, il finit par voir la lueur se rapprocher de plus en plus. Ce sombre couloir lui paraissait faire deux kilomètres, et lorsqu'enfin, il vit la fin, il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé.

Son masque enlevé car il doutait que quiconque pouvait nuire à son identité se trouve ici, il entra dans _la pièce finale, la pièce où tout allait se jouer_.

Cela ressemblait à une cave aménagée depuis peu, quelques bruits de machines étranges pouvaient se faire entendre difficilement, comme si cela venait d'encore plus loin, mais il lui était impossible d'affirmer où. Sur le sol, il y avait un simple parquet qui n'était que peu discret, il ne masquait pas les pas : il craqua dès qu'il posa son pied droit dessus.

Son regard balaya la partie gauche de la grande pièce et s'arrêta sur une silhouette familière, qui était de dos. C'était une femme, dotée d'une longue et belle chevelure, presque similaire à celle de sa fille. Elle portait un pantalon sali, sûrement par les recherches qu'elle semblait mener ici, et un haut de couleur bleue.

Il eut une hallucination et crut d'abord que c'était Aurelia, devant lui, mais il ne tarda pas à revenir à la raison.

Entendant les pas de Descole, la mystérieuse femme finit par se retourner : à cet instant, le cœur de Descole dut rater au moins deux battements.

Celui de _l'inconnue_ aussi, d'ailleurs.

 _Elle_ était là. _Celle_ dont tout le monde à Genovia avait peur sans savoir de qui il s'agit, _celle_ qu'Aurelia craignait au plus haut point.

Mais était- _elle_ seulement dangereuse ?

Lui, en tous les cas, pouvait affirmer mille fois le contraire. Du moins, _c'est ce qu'il pensait_ encore à ce moment-là.

Les deux se dévisagèrent pleinement durant de longues et interminables secondes, le visage trahi par les émotions qui les subjuguaient autrefois.

 _Elle_ était bien la seule pouvant lui faire ressentir quelque chose.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait réellement que dire, mais Descole finit par se lancer, la voix mal assurée.

« Cela fait bien longtemps… Claire. »

 _Ce n'était que le commencement._


	9. Incompréhension

_Claire_ fit quelques pas dans la direction de Descole, le visage dénué d'une quelconque expression. Descole, lui, avait extrêmement de mal à cacher l'immense choc qu'il venait de subir. Mais était-ce réellement un choc ? Cela faisait de longues années qu'il n'avait plus ressenti quelque chose de concret, il y a exactement dix ans, depuis _cet accident_.

« C'est bien moi, en effet, lui dit-elle.

\- Pourrais-je savoir où tu étais durant ces longues années ?

\- J'ai cessé d'accorder de l'importance à de tels détails le jour où j'ai tout perdu, Jean, répondit-elle d'un ton particulier.

\- Cela n'excuse rien. Tu as mis dix ans à préparer ce plan ?

\- De quel plan parles-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle en prétendant ignorer ce qu'il sous-entendait.

\- Je ne suis pas si ignorant que cela. Figure-toi qu'en apprenant que _notre fille_ se trouvait dans cette ville en même temps que les enlèvements, j'ai compris que quelque chose de bien plus compliqué se cachait dans les recoins de Genovia.

\- C'est très intéressant. Tu es très perspicace, encore plus qu'avant… elle marqua un arrêt et se souvint brusquement de ce qu'il avait dit il y a quelques secondes. Tu parlais de notre fille, reprit-elle. Où est-elle ?

\- Je suis persuadé que tu en sais plus que tu le laisses entendre. Tu dois certainement avoir la réponse à ta question, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara celui qui se faisait craindre par Layton et Luke.

La blonde esquissa un rictus au coin des lèvres et ne répondit pas à la question. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, puisqu'elle avait été responsable de son enlèvement ! Mais elle préférait laisser l'homme avec qui elle a partagé de longues années de sa vie le deviner.

« Claire, que faisais-tu tout ce temps ? Pourquoi es-tu si différente ? la questionna-t-il. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il essayait de ne pas trop en demander : laisser les émotions le submerger était la pire chose pour lui.

\- Je ne voyais plus aucun intérêt à me comporter comme je l'ai toujours fait lorsque j'ai tout perdu, souffla-t-elle en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce et en lançant par moment quelques regards à Descole.

\- Aurelia et moi, étions-nous tout pour toi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Dix ans auparavant, la romance qu'ils vivaient était telle qu'il ne se serait jamais permis de poser la question ; mais aujourd'hui, il voulait en avoir confirmation, bien qu'il doute de la véracité de ce qu'elle avançait.

En effet, sa méfiance était justifiée : Claire pensait à lui et leur fille, _mais pas que_. Mais cela, il était trop tôt pour qu'elle le lui dise : il devait l'apprendre de lui-même, _et cela ne saurait tarder_.

« Tu préfères ignorer mes questions, très bien. Réponds au moins à celle qui concerne tous les habitants de cette ville et peut-être bien plus : en quoi consiste ton plan ? insista Descole qui commençait à s'énerver.

\- Voyons, Jean… Comment peux-tu te soucier de la sécurité des habitants alors que toi-même, tu les mets en danger ?

\- Comment ? s'exclama-t-il, interloqué.

\- Tu me croyais morte ces dix dernières années, mais je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai également appris des choses, tu me sous-estimes…

\- Je suis incapable de te comprendre, Claire. Mais ces bavardages incessants ne répondent pas à ma question ! répéta-t-il, sentant la colère monter suite à ses mots.

\- Bien, lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je veux détruire cette ville. Est-ce suffisamment clair, ainsi ? »

Descole était offusqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre : elle, qui était si innocente, partisane de la bienveillance autrefois, préparait un massacre d'une telle ampleur ?

Il n'avait même pas le courage de demander d'autres détails. Il est vrai qu'il n'était, encore quelques années plus tôt, jamais le dernier à vouloir semer la panique dans les villes, mais il avait changé. Tout ce qu'il désirait à présent, c'était mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Layton, et il s'assurerait que cela fonctionne tout en empêchant _la femme qu'il avait aimée_ de mettre son plan à exécution, bien que ce soit peine perdue d'avance, il continuait à espérer.

* * *

La jeune fille était parvenue à fermer les yeux une bonne heure et demie, mais son sommeil avait été agité entre cauchemars et inconfort du lieu où elle était prisonnière depuis plus d'un jour, désormais. Il semblait qu'elle fut seule, et avec le peu de forces qu'elle avait, elle réussit à se lever et à atteindre la grande porte verrouillée.

Malgré son état déplorable comparé à la jeune femme joyeuse qu'elle était habituellement, elle était encore capable de réfléchir et pressentait quelque chose d'alarmant dans cette ville. Son père ne s'absentait jamais longtemps, et elle ignorait encore qu'il prenait son apparence le reste de la journée. _Le saurait-elle un jour ?_

Elle essaya de faire céder la porte, en vain tout d'abord, mais après maintes tentatives elle réussit à briser la serrure, non sans mal.

Aurelia sortit de ce qui était pour elle une cellule de détention, et était soulagée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Il lui restait encore de parvenir à s'enfuir de ce lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Paniquée, elle accéléra le pas lorsqu'elle aperçut un escalier à quelques mètres de la pièce d'où elle provenait, et après avoir navigué dans un long couloir, elle se trouva au cœur du Bostonius.

Lorsque son regard balaya les environs et s'arrêta sur Raymond, elle ne put retenir un cri. Le vieil homme n'était pourtant pas méchant : il ne faisait qu'obéir à Descole, qu'il connait depuis des années.

Elle décida de vaincre sa peur et fit quelques pas vers lui. Il ne bougeait pas : il se contentait de la regarder approcher, devinant qui elle était.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? bafouilla-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut près des commandes de l'appareil.

\- Vous n'avez pas de crainte à avoir, mademoiselle, dit-il d'un ton calme en lui tirant sa révérence, comme il le faisait souvent. Je m'appelle Raymond.

\- Êtes-vous ici avec les mêmes intentions que mon… père ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne fais que l'accompagner et le protéger, rien de plus. Il me parle aussi de ses plans.

\- Je vois… »

La jeune fille trouva cela étrange que Raymond ne tente pas quoi que ce soit pour la retenir, mais elle avait peur de lui causer du tort si elle partait sous ses yeux, ce qu'elle refusait car il n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi méchant que son père l'était devenu.

Elle repartit de la pièce centrale pour visiter un peu l'endroit où elle était prisonnière. Aurelia se sentait soulagée de ne pas avoir à crainte une visite de son père sans cesse, mais il fallait être réaliste : cela ne durerait pas. Il allait certainement revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

Lorsque Raymond s'absenta un instant, elle en profita pour sortir, et fut extrêmement soulagée lorsqu'elle respira l'air frais. Il faisait nuit, elle estima qu'il était trois ou quatre heures du matin.

Elle rejoignit la Grand-Place, et sur la grande horloge elle put lire « 3h33 ». Cela confirmait donc ses impressions : il était très tard et Descole n'était pas encore rentré.

La ville était déserte, ce qui semblait normal à une telle heure. Aurelia fut troublée, pas réellement habituée à sortir si tard. Elle ne savait guère où aller : son père avait pris ses affaires, et à cette heure-ci, personne ne l'accueillerait.

« Je pourrais essayer de passer à l'hôtel, peut-être que le professeur y séjourne… » pensa-t-elle. Elle fut finalement convaincue qu'il devait s'y trouver, et décida d'y aller malgré l'heure tardive.

La jeune fille n'était pas très fière à l'idée de le réveiller, mais elle n'allait tout de même pas rester dehors et risquer de se refaire kidnapper, ou errer dans les rues jusqu'au lever du jour… De plus, elle était très faible, ne s'étant pas nourrie ni dormi correctement ces deux derniers jours.

Elle arriva à l'hôtel deux minutes plus tard et y entra : Elizabeth, la gérante qu'elle connaissait de nom au vu de la réputation de son bâtiment, était encore au comptoir et devait certainement attendre qu'on la relève pour aller se coucher.

« Oh, une cliente… fit cette dernière en baillant après avoir posé son regard sur Aurelia.

\- Bonsoir, madame. J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement…

\- Je vous écoute. Oh ! fit-elle subitement. N'étiez-vous pas sortie il y a une heure ? »

Aurelia fut perplexe. Elle n'était pourtant jamais venue dans cet hôtel depuis qu'elle avait emménagé à Genovia ! Au risque de s'attirer les interrogations de la gérante, elle préféra passer outre.

« Certainement. Dans quelle chambre est le professeur Layton ? demanda-t-elle, sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

\- Un instant… Elizabeth vérifia dans un gros cahier pendant quelques secondes avant de reposer son regard sur la jeune blonde. Eh bien, vous êtes chambre 107, non ?

\- Oh, eh bien… C'est certainement un oubli de ma part, veuillez m'excuser. Je n'ai pas les idées très claires… se défendit-elle comme elle le pouvait. Il se fait tard.

\- Il n'y a pas de souci. J'espère que votre séjour se passe comme vous l'entendez. »

Elle hocha la tête, remercia la gérante et s'empressa d'aller au premier étage afin de retrouver Luke et Layton. Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre, et attendit quelques longues secondes qui lui parurent des heures, quand enfin, Layton ouvrit la porte, d'un air endormi.

En le voyant ainsi, elle ressentit quelque chose d'indescriptible : la sensation de manipuler tout le monde depuis le début, la sensation d'avoir été manipulée, la sensation d'avoir pris les mauvaises décisions.

 _Et ces mauvaises décisions, elle les regretterait, c'était certain._


	10. Absurde passé

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, tout était très calme. Les protagonistes s'étaient endormis depuis six bonnes heures sans avoir remarqué l'absence d'Aurelia : après tout, elle avait prévenu qu'elle irait enquêter de son côté lorsque la situation serait favorable.

Layton fut sorti de son sommeil par quelques forts coups sur la porte de la chambre, et cela à répétition. En gentleman qu'il était, il se dit que c'était certainement un voisin qui avait besoin d'aide et se leva donc, semi-endormi, afin d'ouvrir la porte.

Lorsque celle-ci fut entrouverte, il était surpris de voir Aurelia, d'un air paniqué, devant la chambre. Avec ce qu'il avait appris peu de temps après l'avoir vue, il y a trois jours, il avait une vision toute autre de la jeune fille et ne savait pas réellement comment réagir. De plus, il était encore somnolent.

« Aurelia ? Mais que faites-vous ici si tardivement ? s'exclama le gentleman, d'une voix basse. Quand êtes-vous partie de la chambre ?

\- Comment, que dites-vous ? dit-elle, surprise d'entendre cela : elle n'était pourtant plus revenue à leurs côtés depuis deux jours.

\- Vous étiez pourtant dans votre lit hier soir !

\- Je ne comprends pas, professeur… »

Layton fronça les sourcils : que se passait-il, au juste ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il décida de faire entrer la jeune fille qui n'attendait sûrement que cela.

« Entre, nous allons en discuter dans de meilleures conditions.

\- Merci… » répondit-elle, soulagée de le retrouver.

Le professeur lui ouvrit entièrement la porte et Aurelia pénétra dans la chambre, regardant autour d'elle. Ce vacarme avait réveillé Luke, qui avait pourtant un sommeil lourd. Il s'était assis sur son lit et baillait, avant d'ouvrir entièrement les yeux et d'être aveuglé par la lampe que le professeur venait d'allumer sur son chevet.

« Aurelia ! D'où venez-vous ? s'écria le jeune garçon.

\- Oh, bonjour, ou plutôt… bonsoir, Luke. J'étais dehors, hésita-t-elle. »

Elle ne s'exprima guère plus, et Hershel l'invita à prendre place autour de la table un peu plus loin dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

« Qu'avez-vous appris ? la questionna le gentleman.

\- Eh bien… »

Elle bafouilla quelque peu, trouvant cette situation pour le moins embarrassante, et décida toutefois de mentionner son entretien avec la gérante de l'hôtel.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, professeur, pour être honnête. Lorsque je suis arrivée il y a une dizaine de minutes, Elizabeth a eu la même réaction que vous. Je ne suis pourtant jamais passée ici…

\- Comment ? s'étonna Layton. J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici… »

Il se leva, posa sa main contre son menton et commença à tourner dans la pièce, comme s'il réfléchissait ou avait compris quelque chose.

« Si vous savez quelque chose, je vous prie de m'éclairer… se permit Aurelia.

\- Oui, moi aussi, professeur ! » ajouta Luke qui les avait rejoints.

Hershel pensait avoir une idée, mais refusait de l'accepter. Il était impossible que ce soit _lui_ qui ait encore une fois déjoué tous ses plans…

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de lui, que son nom ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit très souvent.

« Je pense que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade. Si vous étiez restée avec nous hier, vous en auriez eu le souvenir, déduit Hershel.

\- Je suis d'accord… Cependant, je pense savoir que vous êtes un homme prudent et que vous ne devez pas être entièrement convaincu de ma version des faits.

\- Je pense pouvoir te faire suffisamment confiance pour affirmer que quelqu'un se moque de nous depuis longtemps, acquiesça Layton.

\- Si je peux me permettre… ajouta Aurelia. Je pense qu'il y a plus qu'une personne.

\- Savez-vous quelque chose de plus ? lui demanda-t-il, surpris de sa phrase remplie de sous-entendus.

\- Non, pas spécialement… mentit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je sais juste qu'ici, une personne tire les ficelles dans l'ombre, celle responsable des enlèvements et que ce n'est pas la seule.

\- Vous êtes très intelligente » confirma le professeur.

En effet, il pensait avoir une idée sur l'identité de cette personne, mais préférait la rejeter, tout comme celle évoquée précédemment.

Il arrivait pourtant à un stade où ses doutes seraient malheureusement confirmés… Il avait tellement espéré se tromper, il refusait d'y croire, il ne pouvait pas y croire !

Y avait-il seulement d'autres possibilités ? Ce qu'il avait lu l'autre jour, était-ce une simple coïncidence ? « Non » se répondit-il à lui-même, cessant son monologue intérieur.

Il avait pour la première fois de sa vie menti à la jeune fille lorsqu'il avait affirmé avoir confiance en elle. Il ne devait pas craquer devant Aurelia ; mais ce qu'il avait lu, il ne l'avait toujours pas accepté et personne dans cette pièce n'était au courant. _Il ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet maintenant, tout s'effondrerait._

Il y avait même trois personnes qui tiraient les ficelles, et le professeur Layton venait de le comprendre depuis peu. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

« Dites, professeur… Pensez-vous que la personne qui s'habille comme pour le Carnaval pourrait être derrière tout cela ? proposa l'apprenti du professeur.

\- Mon garçon… soupira Layton. C'est impossible.

\- Si vous le dites… »

Layton se souvint que quelques années auparavant, c'était Emmy, leur ancienne assistante, qui avait comparé _sa_ tenue à un déguisement de Carnaval. Cela le fit quelque peu sourire. C'était d'ailleurs la même année qu'il l'avait perdu de vue.

Il avait refusé de le croire mort, il est bien plus intelligent que cela.

Chassant ces souvenirs en clignant les yeux rapidement, il préférait retourner se coucher, bien que son sommeil allait être tout aussi agité à présent qu'il l'était depuis deux bonnes nuits.

« Je vous propose d'aller tous vous recoucher, nous aurons bien le temps d'en reparler demain.

\- Je suis d'accord, moi ! » lança Luke.

Le jeune garçon ne perdit pas de temps : en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il s'était emmitouflé sous les couvertures et s'apprêtait déjà à dormir.

« Aurelia, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas réellement d'autre endroit où dormir, et il est déjà presque cinq heures du matin…

\- J'ai bien un appartement, mais je dois avouer que l'idée d'y retourner ne m'enchante guère, dit la jeune femme.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à rester ici, c'était initialement prévu… Si seulement je ne m'étais pas trompé de personne, lâcha-t-il à voix basse, pour lui-même.

\- Merci beaucoup… »

La jeune fille, après s'être préparée pour aller dormir, prit place dans le troisième lit de la chambre qui n'avait pas d'occupant.

 _Ou plutôt, qui en avait un il y a quelques heures._

Elle s'endormit rapidement, dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Descole commençait à perdre patience : Claire esquivait tout le temps ses questions, il n'y avait rien à faire pour savoir quoi que ce soit de plus si cela concernait leur passé.

Il décida de la laisser, de toute façon, il ne pourrait rien faire pour modifier le cours des choses _. Le destin était déjà tracé._

« Bien. J'imagine que cela ne sert à rien d'espérer quoi que ce soit de plus, lâcha-t-il, d'une voix lasse.

\- Félicitations, bonne réponse ! répondit-elle d'un air amusé.

\- Nous nous reverrons, Claire. Et ce, bien assez tôt » lança-t-il en faisant voler sa cape et en repartant de ce mystérieux endroit.

Désormais, il n'avait plus grand-chose à faire, si ce n'est retourner en ville pour méditer. Cette rencontre l'avait laissé dans une hésitation immense ; il était incapable de faire taire les émotions qui commençaient petit à petit à le submerger, et ce depuis son arrivée à Genovia.

Il était tout aussi incapable d'arrêter Claire, et cela, ils le savaient tous les deux. En réalité, tous les habitants de la ville devaient se rendre à l'évidence si ce n'était pas déjà le cas pour la plupart : il était impossible de stopper celle qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre. La ville allait connaître quelque chose, quoi qu'il en soit, et ce ne serait pas joyeux, loin de là.

Pour le moment, Descole marchait le long du chemin qui le permettrait de rejoindre la ville, les yeux fixant le vague devant lui.

 _Claire… La seule femme qu'il avait aimée. La femme qui l'aimait._

Cette époque était à présent révolue. C'était pourtant bien plus simple auparavant, avant qu'il ne perde toute trace d'éventuelle humanité, avant qu'elle aussi, semble perdre toute l'humanité qu'elle avait. Où était passée l'humaine qui rayonnait de joie, prête à tout pour vivre dans le bonheur avec sa famille ? A présent, c'était un bloc de glace, rien ne l'atteignait. _Il ne pouvait croire cela._

Il avait horreur de laisser ses émotions prendre les devants, il refusait d'être connu ainsi, c'était une de ses plus grandes peurs.

Mais parfois, on n'a pas le choix. Et il le savait bien : prochainement, il n'aurait pas le choix. Il espérait certainement que ce soit pour une bonne cause.

Une aussi bonne cause que celle pour laquelle ils avaient vécu ensemble il y a plus d'une dizaine d'années…

* * *

C'était un soir pluvieux du mois de septembre, où la température commençait à baisser et la météo à s'agiter. L'automne était bien avancé : il était arrivé plus tôt, cette année-là. L'hiver, lui, se faisait parfois sentir en soirée et en matinée, tant les températures étaient basses Il n'y avait que peu de courageux qui s'aventuraient dans les rues à cette heure-ci et pour quelconques raisons ; un couple, lui, était bien au chaud dans leur salon, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _L'ambiance qui régnait à l'extérieur n'était guère leur problème, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble._

La blonde, les yeux pétillants et ses lèvres ornées d'un sourire dévastateur, lança :

« On a tellement de temps devant nous… L'avenir s'annonce si beau, si parfait, dit-elle en posant son regard sur celui de l'homme qui était contre elle et qui lui caressait tendrement le dos.

\- C'est vrai… Et puis ce mariage va changer notre vie » murmura-t-il.

Le jeune couple avait prévu depuis environ un mois de s'unir pour toujours par les liens sacrés du mariage : cela ne faisait que rendre leur quotidien encore plis beau. Quoi de plus beau pour deux jeunes amoureux, qu'un mariage _voire même plus_? Mais cela, ils auraient tout le temps d'y réfléchir ensuite.

Après avoir longuement discuté sur le bonheur qu'ils se procuraient l'un et l'autre –comme fréquemment ces derniers jours, ils décidèrent d'aller dormir, allant main dans la main jusque leur chambre à coucher.

* * *

Descole marchait toujours, il était cette fois-ci arrivé au centre-ville bien que désert vu l'heure matinale : l'aube ne s'était pas encore levée. Peut-être même qu'il était tard. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Se replonger dans de tels souvenirs lui procuraient des sensations semblables à de la colère ou bien de la joie, il ne le savait guère.

Le gentleman masqué était incapable de définir celui qu'il avait été : cela lui paraissait tellement improbable. Autrefois, sa vie était telle qu'il la qualifiait souvent lorsqu'il était en _sa_ compagnie : parfaite. Il hésitait entre avoir honte d'avoir été le Jean Descole humain, capable d'aimer et de pleurer, et la fierté d'avoir pu passer sept années heureuses avec la femme qu'il avait aimée.

 _Ses sentiments devaient, aussi tristement qu'il était obligé de l'admettre, sa plus grande faiblesse._

Il fallait malgré tout qu'il se rende à l'évidence, « la Claire » qu'il avait connue était partie et ne reviendra jamais. « Mais si seulement elle pouvait changer, je suis certain que j'y arriverais aussi, rien que pour elle » se surprit-il à penser alors qu'il atteignait le côté Sud de la ville où résidait sa fille. Cette pensée le fit halluciner : il était incapable de se contrôler, désormais. Il croyait devenir schizophrène.

Cette situation était tellement absurde, tellement irréelle. Retomber nez à nez avec son passé le changerait et ce à jamais. _Quel absurde passé !_

* * *

Les rayons du soleil transperçaient les rideaux et illuminaient fortement la chambre d'hôtel où Aurelia dormait. En ouvrant les yeux, elle déduit qu'il devait certainement être plus de onze heures.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de poser un pied à terre et de se lever de son lit. Cela fait, elle aperçut une note posée sur la petite table dans la pièce. « Ce doit certainement être un mot du professeur, puisque la chambre est déserte » se dit-elle.

Elle ne se trompa pas : avant de partir, Hershel prit le soin de l'avertir de ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Aurelia, je suis parti tôt avec Luke afin d'avancer dans notre enquête. Je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger au vu des évènements de la nuit passée. Si jamais vous avez envie d'y prendre part en notre compagnie, vous pouvez nous rejoindre : la ville n'est pas aussi grande qu'elle n'y paraît, vous nous retrouverez vite, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Vous pouvez également continuer l'enquête de votre côté si cela vous tente. En tous les cas, nous nous retrouverons ce soir pour faire le point à l'hôtel, à dix-sept heures. Je ne doute pas de vos capacités. Layton »

Ce mot lui arracha un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle était vraiment contente que le professeur lui accorde toute sa confiance.

Sur ces pensées, elle quitta la pièce afin de se diriger dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à sortir. Elle comptait opter pour la première solution et rejoindre les deux héros dans leur enquête : à trois, on avance toujours plus vite. De toute façon, ce mystère allait bientôt être résolu : elle le pressentait. Elle connaissait beaucoup le professeur Layton sans l'avoir réellement côtoyé : il ne mettait que peu de temps avant de résoudre une affaire déroutante, et celle-ci ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

En pénétrant dans la salle de bain, elle se retrouva face au miroir au-dessus du lavabo et se fixa quelques longues secondes.

Elle fixa celle qui était, malgré elle, à l'origine de tout ce désastre qui allait s'abattre dans cette ville et dans les souvenirs de tous. Ce désastre qui allait changer leur vie, bien plus en mal qu'en bien.

Elle était comme sa mère : cette femme qu'elle prenait pour modèle, elle avait toujours détesté la violence et tout fait pour éviter que des conflits émergent. Mais ce conflit-ci était contraire à tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Tous ces mensonges auprès du professeur qui malgré tout lui accordait une confiance aveugle, elle devrait les assumer et très prochainement, elle en avait bien peur.

« Amie le jour, ennemie la nuit » cette courte phrase la qualifiait parfaitement.

Ses regrets étaient immenses : jamais elle n'aurait dû se jouer de lui ainsi. Elle aurait dû tout avouer dès le début, et tant pis pour les ravages causés, puisque ces ravages étaient bien plus grands qu'elle n'avait pu l'imaginer et qu'il était trop tard pour _l'arrêter_.

C'était voué à l'échec depuis le début.

 _Plus que quelques heures…_

* * *

Il était plus de midi et l'enquête avait déjà bien avancé d'après le professeur : il avait interrogé cinq personnes, et avait pu recueillir des informations bien plus claires que celles dont il avait déjà connaissance.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller déjeuner, Aurelia arriva dans leur direction.

« Elle a finalement décidé de se joindre à nous, lança Layton en souriant à l'adresse de Luke.

\- Oh, professeur, vous parlez d'Aurelia ? répondit le jeune garçon qui venait de la voir arriver.

\- Exactement.

\- Bonjour, vous deux ! les salua la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'arrêta devant eux. Est-ce que votre enquête avance ?

\- Fortement, oui, répliqua Hershel. La personne tirant les ficelles dans l'ombre est bien cette femme que j'ai déjà vue l'autre jour…

\- Oh, vraiment ? demanda Aurelia, perdant son sourire.

\- Eh bien, d'après les témoignages, il semblerait que ce soit le cas et je ne peux plus me permettre de douter : dans le cas contraire, il aurait été ridicule qu'elle prenne la fuite.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, professeur, avoua Luke en regardant la jeune femme.

\- Je pensais commencer à faire le point avec Luke, mais maintenant que vous vous êtes jointe à nous, il est préférable de le faire ensemble autour d'un bon repas, qu'en pensez-vous tous les deux ? demanda Layton en souriant.

\- Avec plaisir ! » confirmèrent le jeune garçon et Aurelia en chœur.

Cette joie réjouit le professeur qui leur montra le chemin d'un second bon restaurant de la ville où ils ne s'étaient pas encore rendus.

Alors qu'ils traversèrent la place, une femme semblable à celle qu'ils avaient aperçue l'autre soir passa un peu plus loin, l'air pensif. Cette vue figea Layton, qui fut incapable d'avancer alors que ses deux accompagnateurs continuaient de marcher en direction du restaurant avant de voir qu'ils n'étaient plus suivis.

« Professeur ? Professeur, vous allez bien ? l'interrogea Luke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Luke… Regarde là-haut. C'est… C'est impossible… balbutia-t-il, incapable de croire à une telle de chose.

\- Oh, mais c'est la femme que nous avons déjà aperçue ! »

Le professeur n'écoutait même plus Luke : il était parti l'accoster. « Il le faut » se répétait-il alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

« Mademoiselle ! l'apostropha-t-il.

\- Oui ? »

La mystérieuse femme à la chevelure bouclée se retourna dans sa direction, son visage dénué d'expression alors que Layton était comme paniqué.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Pourquoi cette question, monsieur ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman d'appeler les femmes dans la rue pour leur poser de telles questions… lança-t-elle d'un air joueur. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

\- Je m'excuse, répondit-il, troublé. Vous me rappelez seulement quelqu'un que j'ai connu…

\- Oh, eh bien vous devez certainement me confondre, dit l'inconnue d'une voix ferme en fixant Aurelia. Pour répondre à votre question, je m'appelle Katia. Bonne journée à vous » lâcha-t-elle avant de se retourner et de continuer sa marche comme si de rien n'était.

Layton était toujours figé tandis que Luke et Aurelia le rejoignaient.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

\- Oui… Je… J'ai dû me tromper, c'est certainement une erreur. »

Luke n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le professeur ainsi et cela le laissait plutôt mal à l'aise. « Il doit certainement avoir un passé avec cette femme » déduit-il pour lui-même.

 _Il n'avait pas tort._

* * *

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé la croiser si ouvertement en ville. C'était insensé ! Jamais elle ne se montrait en public, de peur de tout faire basculer.

Aurelia était fortement troublée par cette rencontre et ne mit que quelques secondes avant de déduire qu'elle avait un but bien précis derrière la tête pour sortir, de jour qui plus est.

La manière dont elle l'avait fixée avec insistance l'a laissée dans le doute. _Avait-elle quelque chose à lui reprocher ?_ Ce regard voulait tout dire.

Aurelia avait finalement repris sa marche aux côtés du professeur et de Luke qui n'avaient pas abandonné l'idée d'aller déjeuner, et elle regardait le petit garçon sautiller vers le restaurant en souriant.

Elle restait tout de même dans ses pensées et regardait autour d'elle. Cette ville avait connu une telle apogée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle puisse être sous le contrôle de dangereuses personnes.

Alors que Layton allait ouvrir la porte du restaurant, elle s'aperçut que Luke avait disparu.

Il n'était pas derrière eux, ni devant près du professeur, ni un peu plus loin sur la place.

 _C'était trop tard._


	11. Menace extérieure

« Professeur, Luke a disparu ! cria la jeune femme à l'intention du professeur alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du restaurant.

\- Comment ?! » s'étonna l'intéressé en se retournant.

En effet, le professeur constata que son fidèle apprenti n'était plus avec eux : cela le glaça complètement. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il avait dû s'aventurer un petit peu plus loin…

« Vous n'avez rien vu, vous en êtes sûre ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non… Je regardais pourtant autour de moi et je ne faisais que vous suivre. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu parler, ni crier… La jeune femme baissa la voix. Et s'il s'était fait enlever ? se demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

\- Que dites-vous ? s'étonna Hershel.

\- Oh, euh… Je réfléchissais, rien de bien intéressant. Allons interroger des témoins, il y a beaucoup de personnes sur la place !

\- Bonne idée, allons-y ! » acquiesça Layton.

Sur la place, quelques mètres plus haut se trouvait un homme qui semblait assez perturbé, balayant du regard les environs. « Peut-être a-t-il aperçu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? » se demanda Hershel avec une once d'espoir.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, ce fut Aurelia qui l'accosta :

« Excusez-moi, monsieur ?

\- Oh, oui ? Que voulez-vous ? demanda celui-ci en se retournant d'un air assez surpris.

\- Je m'appelle Aurelia, voici le professeur Layton… Nous enquêtons sur cette ville depuis plusieurs jours et voyageons habituellement avec un petit garçon habillé de bleu, portant une casquette de la même couleur, s'expliqua-t-elle. Il se trouve qu'il a disparu… Auriez-vous été témoin de quoi que ce soit ?

\- Eh bien, pour vous dire la vérité… Oui, je le crois bien. À peine cinq minutes auparavant, une femme assez étrange qu'on aperçoit assez souvent ici, le soir, rôdait non loin de lui et je les ai vus disparaître. »

Layton se figea à l'entente de cette déclaration. Il venait de comprendre. Malgré lui, il venait certainement de résoudre une partie du mystère de cette ville. L'homme au témoignage ne semblait pas réaliser ses propos : c'était pourtant flagrant. Enfin… peut-être n'était-ce évident que pour lui, après tout.

« Savez-vous où ils sont allés ? demanda Aurelia en voyant le malaise que Layton ressentait : elle savait bien qu'il serait incapable de poser des questions pour le moment.

\- Ils ont pris la direction du sentier forestier à quelques mètres derrière moi.

\- Je vois. Merci beaucoup, monsieur, vous nous avez été d'une grande aide ! s'exclama-t-elle, souriante.

\- Je vous remercie également » dit Layton qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Il remit son haut-de-forme correctement en saluant l'homme qui les avait aidés.

Les deux héros prirent congé de lui ensuite afin de s'éloigner un peu de la place.

* * *

La jeune femme n'osait le laisser paraître, mais depuis les déclarations du témoin, elle avait aussi perdu pied. Impossible… Elle le savait pourtant bien. Depuis le début, elle savait tout : qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre, et elle savait parfaitement quelle pouvait être la cause de la disparition de Luke. Seulement, pourquoi le dire au professeur ? Il devait tout découvrir de lui-même, il n'était plus très loin de la vérité…

Quelques heures encore les séparaient du grand final.

Bien qu'elle ne soit plus du côté de sa mère, elle devait continuer à mener sa double existence. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se rende aux grilles avant le professeur… mais comment ? Quelle excuse allait-elle trouver ?

« Professeur ! s'écrit-elle soudainement, en faisant mine d'être alarmée.

\- Qu'y-a-t'il, Aurelia ? Vous avez vu quelque chose ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas cela… Je viens de me rappeler une chose importante que je devais faire. Je m'excuse sincèrement, mais il faut vraiment que je vous laisse. Cela ne sera pas long… mentit-elle.

\- Oh, je vois… Eh bien, il n'y a aucun problème, allez-y et bien que je m'inquiète fortement pour Luke, je vous attendrai. C'est de mon devoir que de ne pas continuer l'enquête sans vous, sourit-il. Nous irons chercher Luke une fois que vous serez revenue.

\- Merci beaucoup, professeur ! » lança-t-elle avant de partir en courant vers l'ouest de la place.

Aurelia se dirigeait vers l'ouest, là où était situé son appartement mais c'était pour ne pas laisser quelques soupçons au professeur. Elle était satisfaite de voir qu'il n'avait pas demandé plus de détails… Cela l'arrangeait puisqu'elle n'aurait guère su quoi lui répondre pour assurer sa sécurité.

La jeune femme savait ce qu'elle risquait en se rendant au sentier, mais elle devait absolument régler les comptes avec sa mère. Tout ce qu'elle cachait était déjà d'une grandeur insoupçonnable, mais alors enlever un petit garçon, cela, elle ne pouvait le tolérer. Avait-elle définitivement perdu le moindre soupçon d'humanité qu'il lui restait ?

Une fois qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée, elle changea de chemin et traversera la forêt à grande vitesse. Elle courait à en perdre haleine et ne regardait pas vraiment où elle mettait les pieds, si bien que ceux-ci frôlèrent plusieurs fois des racines au sol qui manquèrent de la faire tomber à maintes reprises. Soudain, une ronce bien trop grosse eut raison d'elle : elle se prit les deux pieds dedans et bascula en avant, s'écrasant violemment de tout son long sur le sol boueux de la forêt où les feuilles s'amassaient en grand nombre. Son bras érafla une pierre, si bien qu'elle ne put retenir le léger cri qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

C'en était trop pour elle : cette douleur intérieure qui la rongeait depuis de longues semaines, et à présent, cette douleur physique qui l'envahissait. Elle saignait certainement mais n'osait bouger pour le vérifier. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'elle enfouit sa tête dans les feuilles. Elle craquait… la culpabilité était bien trop grande pour qu'elle continue à rester souriante aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle trahissait chaque jour un peu plus.

L'homme qu'elle trahissait… Non, _elle refusait de devenir comme sa mère_.

* * *

Cela faisait quatre ans que la petite Aurelia avait assisté à la malheureuse altercation qu'avait eue sa mère un soir, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte à deux hommes menaçants. Cela faisait également six mois qu'elle l'avait surprise au téléphone en train de parler entre amoureux à un homme prénommé Hershel. Cet homme qui lui était inconnu mais qui s'immisçait très souvent dans leurs vies : leurs coups de fil devenaient de plus en plus réguliers. La petite savait que c'était mal mais quelque chose la forçait à ne pas en toucher mot à son père. C'était sûrement le meilleur choix à faire… « Ça ne me concerne pas, après tout ! » se disait-elle souvent.

Sa mère travaillait à un Institut de recherches situé à Londres. Ils étaient, à cette époque, en pleine conception d'un projet qui était assez risqué mais qui pouvait leur procurer une richesse extraordinaire si jamais cela aboutissait.

 _D'ailleurs, ils avaient presque terminé sa réalisation. Il serait certainement prêt dans moins d'un mois._

Aurelia ignorait quel était ce projet : sa mère ne lui en touchait jamais mot. Elle semblait cacher bien des choses, mais cela aurait été trop compliqué à assimiler dans l'esprit de la petite fille de six ans et demi qu'elle était à l'époque.

La nuit, sa mère s'absentait. Elle prétendait travailler sur ce même projet jusqu'à pas d'heure, tant il était long à mettre au point. Son père, Jean, la croyait aveuglement. Aurelia était parfaitement au courant de tout mais jamais elle n'aurait pu les trahir… elle avait besoin de ses parents, et révéler tout ce qu'elle savait ferait plus de mal que de bien, bien que cela lui pèse sur la conscience.

Ce soir-là, alors que le père de la petite était encore une fois parti en voyage, ce n'était pas le téléphone qui sonnait mais la porte. Aurelia se figeait : était-ce encore ces brutes qui allaient faire du mal à sa pauvre mère ?

« Aurelia, ma belle, monte te coucher s'il te plaît. Il est tard, tu sais… dit-elle en lui montrant l'horloge qui indiquait vingt-deux heures.

\- Pourquoi, maman ? Je veux rester avec toi ! s'écria-t-elle de sa voix d'enfant.

\- J'aimerais m'occuper seule de la personne qui vient de sonner.

\- Bon, d'accord… Mais demain, je veux rester ! Tu le promets ? demanda-t-elle en venant se coller à elle.

\- Je te le promets, assura-t-elle en souriant tandis qu'elle lui embrassa les deux joues. Monte, à présent. »

Aurelia finit par obéir et n'insista pas quant à l'identité de cette fameuse personne. _Déjà à ce jeune âge, elle commençait à faire semblant et niait l'évidence devant ses parents_.

Quel avenir lui serait donné ? Elle l'ignorait.

La petite fille n'alla pas directement dans sa chambre : elle se réfugia en haut, près de la balustrade, à un endroit où seule elle pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait en bas.

Elle vit clairement la silhouette d'un homme raisonnablement jeune : il devait avoir à peine trente ans. Il portait un semblant de béret de couleur rouge avec des habits de la même couleur ainsi qu'avec une touche de blanc. Sa mère semblait heureuse de le voir : en effet, elle l'embrassa lorsqu'il pénétra dans leur maison.

« Et si c'était lui, Hershel ? C'est lui qui remplace papa ? » se demanda Aurelia. C'était visiblement la première fois qu'il venait chez eux puisqu'il observait avec précision les lieux et complimenta certains meubles.

La petite refusait d'assister à cela plus longtemps. Elle se posait bien trop de questions, et ces questions l'empêcheraient de dormir, c'était certain. Elle regagna sa chambre et ne s'endormit qu'une heure plus tard, dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Descole était en train de se rendre au Bostonius, qu'il avait garé avec Raymond dans un coin reculé de la forêt. Il valait mieux éviter de se faire trop remarquer en ville… Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, le visage dénué d'expression suite aux pensées sur son passé qu'il avait eues quelques heures plus tôt, il entendit des pas devant lui et une voix de petit garçon. Il leva la tête et ce qu'il vit le choqua, si bien qu'en accourant, il perdit la cape qu'il portait très souvent sans s'en rendre compte.

« Mais à quoi rime tout ceci, à la fin ? s'exclama-t-il en arrivant derrière les deux personnes qui n'étaient autres que Claire accompagnée de Luke, l'apprenti du professeur.

\- Tiens, tiens. Jean, quelle surprise de te trouver ici ! répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Claire. Je vois que tu n'es pas seule. Pourquoi ce mioche est-il avec toi ?

\- Eh bien… je me disais que kidnapper le garçon qui traîne sans cesse aux côtés de l'homme essayant de renverser mon plan était une bonne raison pour faire cesser ses agissements.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? » s'étonna le gentleman masqué.

Descole fronça les sourcils sous son masque noir. Alors comme ça, Claire était également au courant ? « Elle ignore certainement l'identité de cette personne, contrairement à moi » pensa-t-il.

 _Il se trompait fortement… mais cela, il l'ignorait encore. Pour combien de temps ?_

« Et que comptes-tu faire ensuite ? À quoi cela va-t-il t'amener ?

\- Et toi alors, à quoi cela va-t-il te servir de savoir cela ? lui requit-elle, un rictus aux lèvres.

\- J'exige que tu le laisses partir. Il est innocent dans toute cette affaire ! tonna Descole, bien décidé à ne plus la laisser faire. Claire, tu as fait bien trop de mal déjà, ici, pourquoi continuer ? Aie au moins l'obligeance de répondre à cette question ! »

Descole commençait réellement à perdre patience : il avait beau avoir _fomenté des plans presque aussi terribles que le sien_ , il voulait changer malgré l'acte irréparable qu'il avait commis en enlevant sa fille, quelques soirs auparavant. Il n'était ainsi pas du tout favorable à cet enlèvement qui n'arrangerait rien. Au contraire, Luke, malgré qu'il l'agace fortement, serait exposé au danger.

\- Descole… lâcha Luke d'une voix assez faible. Le petit garçon semblait étonné de voir que l'homme masqué prenait sa défense.

\- Cela me fera une bonne raison pour attirer Hershel ici et ainsi le revoir, révéla Claire.

\- Comment ? Tu as bien dit « revoir » ?! s'écria-t-il.

\- On se reverra tous bientôt, ne t'en fais pas, Jean. »

À ces mots, Claire lui lança un grand sourire moqueur avant de s'enfuir en tenant Luke encore plus fort. Celui-ci ne se débattait plus : à quoi bon ?

Descole fut fortement perturbé par les mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de son ancienne femme. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Se connaissaient-ils par le passé ?

 _Comment était-ce possible ?_

* * *

Aurelia continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes, allongée sur le sol sale. Elle était incapable de s'arrêter : tous ces souvenirs ruinant son enfance, _sa perte_ , les mensonges qu'elle accumule depuis ses quatre ans, la vérité que tous les citadins de Genovia ignorent, son enlèvement par son propre père… tout et bien d'autres choses encore la détruisent au plus profond d'elle-même, si bien qu'elle ne sentit même plus la douleur de son bras en sang et de ses jambes. Ces larmes, elle les a retenues depuis bien trop longtemps…

 _Mais était-ce digne d'elle que de s'abattre ainsi sur son sort_? Elle était incapable de répondre à cette question.

Cela devait bien faire plus d'un quart d'heure que la jeune femme était en train de pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle regroupe le peu de forces qu'il lui restait et qu'elle aille voir sa mère…

Elle y parvint finalement et jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur ses jambes et son bras droit. Ils étaient dans un bien sale état : ses jambes étaient recouvertes, en bas, de griffures liées aux racines et étaient rougies. Son bras, lui, saignait encore et le liquide rouge s'était étalé sur toute la longueur de son bras. La plaie semblait s'étendre à deux centimètres et était passablement profonde.

Elle détourna le regard, cette vision la dérangeait. Elle finit par descendre et atteindre plutôt rapidement ces fameuses grilles qui n'étaient pas compliquées à ouvrir : elle avait la clé. Elle l'avait toujours eue, mais jamais elle ne s'en était servie auprès de Layton.

Elle ouvrit les grilles à l'aide de celle-ci et marcha encore quelques mètres avant de tomber dans la fameuse pièce où Claire passait la majeure partie de son temps. Celle-ci ne s'y trouvait pas, mais la jeune fille pouvait entendre des pas lointains et une voix de garçon tentant de négocier. « Luke… » pensait-elle.

Elle pénétra entièrement dans la pièce et vit qu'une petite porte se distinguait au fond de la salle. Elle était si petite qu'il fallait avancer à quatre pattes pour y accéder : sûrement une mesure de sécurité, elle semblait s'ouvrir à l'aide d'un code. Heureusement pour elle, ce code était déjà inscrit et la porte ouverte. Elle donnait sur un long couloir d'où venaient les sonorités. Aurelia se mit à le parcourir du plus rapide qu'elle le pouvait, à quatre pattes.

Cela ne fut pas si compliqué que ça en avait l'air : elle fut de l'autre côté en moins d'une minute.

La pièce était très différente de celle de laquelle elle provenait : il y faisait très froid et tout était sale, vieux. Cette salle semblait négligée et ressemblait fortement à l'endroit où elle avait été captive il y a quelques semaines de cela.

 _L'endroit où elle avait été captive._ L'endroit où elle avait souffert cinq longs jours. L'endroit où…

 _Non. Impossible._

Ça ne pouvait pas… C'était inconcevable !

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se les essuyait avec son bras encore ensanglanté. Des visions lui étaient apparues juste devant les yeux, des visions horribles mais demeurant floues. Elle faisait de son mieux pour les oublier.

Ces visions l'eurent tant perturbée qu'elle n'avait même pas constaté qu'en face d'elle se trouvaient Luke, attaché à l'aide de plusieurs cordes et Claire, debout à côté du jeune garçon.

« Eh bien, Aurelia ! On dirait bien que le vent a tourné, à présent. »

* * *

Il se faisait tard et Layton commençait à perdre quelque peu patience. Cela faisait plus d'une heure et quart qu'Aurelia était repartie… Il commençait à douter. Allait-elle seulement revenir ? N'était-elle pas partie pour compromettre ses plans ?

Au fond, il avait toujours douté de cette femme depuis qu'il avait lu son fameux dossier à la mairie. Jamais il n'est parvenu à oublier cela bien qu'il n'y fasse aucunement référence et qu'il ne laisse rien transparaître. Il a malgré tout une confiance totale en elle.

Cette confiance semble s'être atténuée depuis qu'ils ont croisé cette mystérieuse femme _qui lui ressemblait tant_ … Il préférait se convaincre que jamais cela n'aurait pu être possible. Pas après ce drame.

Mais elle… Cette femme aperçue le soir avant chaque enlèvement… S'il reliait tout ce qu'il avait appris, alors peut-être que _tout ceci n'était que la dure vérité_ …

Le professeur Hershel Layton fut lassé de faire des tours sur la place et décida de s'aventurer dans la forêt. Il avait le sentiment qu'il trouverait Aurelia là-bas, et ses intuitions ne l'induisaient jamais en erreur.

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt obscure, tentant de se repérer et de trouver le petit sentier qui menait aux grilles où ils avaient déjà tenté d'accéder une première fois.

Après de longues minutes de recherche, il arriva à l'extrémité de la forêt et ce qu'il vit dans l'ombre l'étonna au plus haut point : il se précipita, saisit l'objet qui se trouvait au sol, légèrement sali par les feuilles.

« Ça par exemple… » s'exclama le professeur en tenant la cape de son plus grand ennemi, Descole, dans ses mains.

 _Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille._


	12. Réminiscences

**Attention :** Ce chapitre contient des spoilers pour PL3, bien que légers. Je ne pouvais pas le dire avant, et je pense que vous avez bien compris pourquoi à présent. En espérant que vous avez déjà joué au jeu.

* * *

 _« Eh bien, Aurelia ! On dirait bien que le vent a tourné, à présent. »_

La jeune femme qui réussit à se remettre tant bien que mal de ses émotions, reprit quelque peu conscience et s'avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur de sa mère, les sourcils froncés par l'odieux comportement de celle qui se trouvait désormais face à elle. _Dans l'un de leurs derniers combats._

« C'est absurde, ça ne peut plus continuer. Relâche-le immédiatement ! ordonna la jeune femme.

\- Mais enfin, Aurelia ! On est à deux doigts d'accomplir ce qu'on a toujours voulu, notre vengeance, cette éternelle vengeance. Tu ne vas quand même pas m'ordonner de cesser tout ce qu'on a entrepris ?

\- La vengeance, toujours la vengeance… soupira-t-elle tandis qu'elle commença à tourner autour de Claire dans la petite pièce, Luke lui lançant un regard de détresse. Mais dis-moi, comment peux-tu te permettre de mettre ce projet à mon nom ? Ce n'était que ton idée !

\- Sottises ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement, perdant son habituel calme face aux accusations que Descole lui avait déjà porté. Tu mens, tu n'as toujours été qu'une misérable petite menteuse. Tu as menti devant ce cher Hershel Layton, tu mens à ce mioche, tu te mens à toi-même et tu le sais pertinemment.

\- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas toujours été quelqu'un de parfait et que je regrette fortement certains de mes actes, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de tirer une croix sur cette coopération. Tu peux très bien te débrouiller sans moi et il est strictement hors de question que j'assume les conséquences à présent » lâcha la fille de Claire d'un ton glacial.

Claire avait tellement changé depuis l'enfance d'Aurelia qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui se tenait devant elle. C'était devenu un monstre ! Quoi qu'elle dise, elle ne pourrait lui faire entendre raison. Personne ne serait assez fort pour cela… _Pas même Hershel Layton_.

Evidemment qu'elle connaissait son identité. Elle l'avait toujours su et devoir coopérer avec lui était un choc pour le moins violent, mais elle avait réussi à s'y faire.

 _Elle ignorait que c'était réciproque._

La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant Luke et le libéra des liens que Claire avait faits ; celui-ci la remercia plutôt deux fois qu'une en sautant dans ses bras, ce qui arracha un léger sourire sur les lèvres d'Aurelia. Cet enfant était vraiment attendrissant et elle s'était attachée à lui, à force de travailler ensemble. Elle ne tolérerait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal quand sa mère mettrait _tout en exécution_.

Elle avait si peur… Mais que pouvait-elle donc bien faire !

Le jeune garçon se détacha de l'emprise d'Aurelia quelques secondes plus tard et remonta son pantalon avant de repositionner correctement sa sacoche sur ses épaules. Il vint se poster devant Claire, qui arborait un rictus quelque peu sadique sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas de cœur ! Pourquoi faites-vous subir tout cela ? râla-t-il, une larme au coin de l'œil.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, petit…

\- Je suis déjà grand, je le suis suffisamment pour comprendre ! » répliqua-t-il avec une once de fierté dans la voix.

Claire rit d'un air moqueur à ces paroles. Elle ne désirait plus répondre, c'était une perte de temps totale.

Aurelia fixa tout à coup une vieille chaise repliée dans un coin sombre de la petite pièce et ferma automatiquement les yeux. Elle fut assaillie de visions plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres.

* * *

 _« Tu vas m'aider à mettre tout cela en place. Cette vengeance n'en sera que plus merveilleuse. »_

 _« Tout va partir en fumée, tous leurs souvenirs, tout ce qu'ils ont entrepris, toutes leurs vies vont disparaître en quelques minutes. Je vais enfin pouvoir faire ressentir à ces gens ce que je ressens depuis des années… »_

 _« Si j'apprends un jour que tu as eu le malheur de te retourner contre moi, tu vas souffrir. Est-ce bien clair ? »_

 _« Où étais-tu passée, bon sang ?! Je peux savoir ce que tu manigances depuis trois bons jours ? »_

 _« Ce plan ne doit en aucun cas être dévoilé ! »_

* * *

Lorsque la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, sa mère l'observait d'un air moqueur, cet air qu'elle adoptait la majeure partie de son temps.

 _Elle avait compris. Elle aussi._

Toutes ces phrases qu'elle venait d'entendre… Ces mots… Ils la blessaient comme d'innombrables coups de couteau.

C'étaient les phrases qu'elle lui avait dites chaque fois qu'elle s'était rendue dans cette pièce. Mais pourquoi avait-elle tout oublié, et pourquoi se rappeler de tout si soudainement ?

Bien des mystères entouraient la ville, Aurelia en était un à elle seule et était elle-même victime de tout cela.

 _La victime ainsi que l'accusée !_

« Je vois à ta mine déconfite que tu dois certainement te remémorer de certaines choses pour le moins… troublantes, n'est-ce pas ? déclara l'antagoniste de l'histoire.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Tu m'as trahie, tu as joué avec mes actes et mes souvenirs ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je suis ta fille, nom de Dieu ! s'écria Aurelia, une larme s'échappant de son œil et glissant le long de ses joues.

\- Tu jouais un rôle important dans toute cette histoire. Jamais je n'aurais pu accomplir certaines choses sans ta présence, Aurelia, répliqua Claire, le visage sans expression.

\- Et puis-je savoir de quelles choses il s'agit ? »

* * *

Le professeur Hershel Layton tenait la cape de Descole en main. Il ne disait mot… Que pouvait-il bien dire, seul dans une forêt si obscure ? Personne n'entendrait, de toute évidence.

Il s'était douté depuis quelques temps déjà que ce ne pouvait être que lui qui les avait dupés. Une fois de plus. A partir de l'instant où Aurelia s'était présentée une seconde fois à la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel en pleine nuit, prétextant ne jamais y avoir mis les pieds, il avait admis que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Le professeur garda la cape de Descole avec lui : il la posa sur ses épaules et fit en sorte qu'elle tienne, puis il continua son périple dans cette sinistre forêt.

 _La forêt où tout se jouait dans l'ombre, dans ses plus sombres recoins._

Il cherchait désespérément l'endroit où ils étaient déjà allés tous les trois afin de retrouver Aurelia : ces fameuses grilles, où ils avaient été incapables de pénétrer. Où pouvait-elle bien être, sinon à cet endroit ?

 _Il était persuadé qu'une fois qu'il y arriverait, il obtiendrait bien plus que des réponses à ses questions…_

* * *

Descole était resté immobile depuis le départ de Claire. Cela devait faire vingt bonnes minutes qu'elle s'en était allée, déjà.

Il ne comprenait pas, il voulait comprendre à quoi rimait tout ceci ! Elle semblait tout savoir, tout insinuer, des mystères que même lui était incapable d'élucider. Ou alors, était-ce parce qu'il ignorait tout du début jusqu'à à la fin ?

Malgré la profonde obscurité, il parvint à se souvenir du chemin que Claire avait emprunté lorsqu'elle tenait Luke en otage. Il comptait évidemment s'y rendre sans plus attendre : quelque chose l'attendait là-haut.

Il avait toujours son masque sur lui, c'était bien plus prudent. Claire l'avait reconnu avec mais il n'avait pas pris le temps de lui demander pour quelle raison.

Elle lui avait pourtant dit…

 _« Tu me croyais morte ces dix dernières années, mais je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai également appris des choses, tu me sous-estimes… »_

Cela lui revenait, à présent. Evidemment qu'une femme capable de planifier un plan machiavélique visant à détruire une ville prospère et d'une si grande taille aurait pu en apprendre sur un homme tel que lui, s'étant fait remarquer d'assez nombreuses fois dans les journaux ! Cela avait dû être on ne peut plus simple pour elle.

Descole accéléra le pas afin de se rendre aux grilles. Il connaissait cet endroit : auparavant, sous l'apparence d'Aurelia, il y avait accompagné le professeur ainsi que son apprenti.

Fort heureusement, il n'était pas bien loin et les atteint assez rapidement. Celles-ci étaient grandement ouvertes.

« Intéressant… » susurra-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et pris le même chemin qu'Aurelia avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il pénétra ainsi dans la petite pièce où il avait précédemment fait face à son ancienne femme, tentant de lui arracher quelques réponses qui auraient pu l'aider. En vain.

Atteindre sa destination finale était d'une simplicité enfantine : toutes les portes étaient déjà ouvertes, cela ne lui prit que très peu de temps avant de trouver la lumière au bout du tunnel…

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il était suivi de très près. _Bien trop près._

* * *

Layton avait réussi à retrouver son chemin grâce à un grand sens de l'orientation, et avait lui aussi pu arriver assez rapidement à la hauteur des grilles.

 _Il était le dernier._

Les grilles étaient bien évidemment ouvertes.

« Tout compte fait, cela semble évident. » se dit-il.

Il avança alors au-delà, en prenant le soin d'observer les alentours. Cet endroit semblait assez vieux, quoique aménagé…

En effet, puisqu'il finit par pénétrer dans la pièce centrale. Elle était vide mais il pouvait entendre des voix venir de l'autre côté d'un long tunnel, où il semblait facile d'accéder bien qu'il faille faire attention en le traversant.

 _Plus que quelques mètres._

* * *

« Je ne suis pas entièrement responsable de tes actes, ma chère Aurelia. Sache-le, annonça Claire.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi en ai-je l'impression ?

\- C'est ce dont tu tentes désespérément de te convaincre. Tu n'as jamais réfuté l'idée de m'accompagner dans cette destruction, tu y prenais même du plaisir.

\- Hm, j'imagine que je peux l'admettre » dit-elle en réfléchissant à certains éléments.

Sur ce point, Claire n'avait pas tous les torts. Il était vrai que la jeune fille était d'accord pour mener un plan semblable à celui-ci, mais c'était bien avant qu'elle ne découvre toute la vérité…

« Attends un instant ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Aurais-tu oublié de mentionner qu'au départ, je ne connaissais pas tes réelles intentions ?

\- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle. Tu t'étais pourtant engagée à me suivre jusqu'au bout… A présent, j'apprends que tu tentes d'aider Hershel Layton à mettre un terme à tout cela. Quelle immense déception ! avoua-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le mot immense.

\- Je ne puis te laisser faire une telle chose et tu le sais parfaitement. M'imagines-tu capable de supporter une telle accusation, lorsque ton acte diabolique apparaîtra dans tous les journaux écossais et bien au-delà même ?

\- Ne dit-on pas, "telle mère telle fille" ? la questionna-t-elle, un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Je ne veux en aucun cas ressembler à celle que tu es devenue ! » cria Aurelia.

Cet affrontement, bien qu'il ne fut que verbal et pas le moins du monde violent comparé à ce qui allait suivre, la blessait au fin fond d'elle-même. Elle tentait pourtant tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître… Il lui fallait encore une réponse à une de ses questions. Celle qui la taraude depuis quelques minutes déjà

« Comment as-tu effacé ces souvenirs ?

\- Je ne les ai pas effacés mais enfouis, répondit Claire. C'était un jeu d'enfant que de prendre cette substance à base de plantes et de t'en faire boire deux à trois gorgées chaque fois que tu quittais la pièce. Ainsi, tu oubliais une partie de ce qu'il s'était passé tout comme le fait d'avoir pu être droguée. Je prenais suffisamment de précautions pour y arriver ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oh… » murmura-t-elle, surprise par ces révélations.

Aurelia n'avait jamais semblé plus troublée que cela avant de se faire enlever par Descole. La pièce dans laquelle il l'avait retenue captive lui avait fait ressurgir quelques doutes, qui n'étaient confirmés qu'actuellement.

Elle se souvint de l'un des premiers soirs, lors de l'arrivée de Layton et Luke à Genovia… Ce fameux soir où elle leur avait raconté sa captivité auprès de Claire, pour les berner. Tout n'était que sottises, évidemment ! Jamais elle n'avait été prisonnière ici, elle y avait simplement passé une grande partie de son temps à élaborer un plan en compagnie de sa mère.

Cependant, certains éléments relevaient tout de même de la vérité. Elle avait bien entendu des bruits louches venant des pièces voisines, mais sans parvenir à en savoir plus à cette époque-là.

La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est que sa mère enlevait des scientifiques de renom. Elle pensait que c'était pour semer le trouble et rien de plus mais _elle avait été si loin de la vérité_ …

Celle-ci lui était apparue devant les yeux le lendemain de son long récit auprès des deux protagonistes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait décidé d'agir, et elle s'était juré de se donner les moyens d'y parvenir, quoi qu'elle risque.

Alors que la jeune fille était perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle entendit des bruits provenant du tunnel d'accès à la pièce où elle se trouvait actuellement.

« Je crois bien que l'heure est venue… N'est-il donc pas ? » lança Claire, son regard s'étant posé à l'entrée de la petite salle.

Aurelia tourna à son tour le regard, persuadée de savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Forcément, elle ne se trompa guère : Descole venait de pénétrer dans la salle, suivi de peu par Layton. Celui-ci se figea en croisant le regard de Claire.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer à quoi rime tout ceci ? bafouilla le professeur.

\- Je suis enchantée de te revoir, Hershel, intervint Claire.

\- Claire ? C'est… C'est bien toi ? demanda Layton.

\- C'est bien moi, oui.

\- Mais... Comment est-ce possible ? Il y a bien plus de dix ans, l'explosion… Je te croyais partie à jamais ! lança Hershel, fortement troublé et ainsi incapable de la regarder pleinement dans les yeux.

-Eh bien, ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Tout ce qui compte à présent, c'est ce que nous vivons tous et les désirs de vengeance, n'est-ce pas... Jean ? » lâcha-t-elle en s'approchant de Descole.

* * *

Descole était en proie à la surprise, mais surtout à l'incompréhension. Que comptait-elle donc faire, en les réunissant tous dans cette même pièce ? L'explosion que mentionnait Hershel, elle lui rappelait vaguement des choses… Il avait, malgré lui, peur de savoir quelles étaient réellement ces choses. Son ex-femme avait bien plus d'un aveu à faire, et ce ne saurait tarder.

Claire s'approcha de chacun des deux hommes avant de reprendre du recul, afin de tous les voir clairement.

Ils étaient tous les trois alignés : sa fille, Hershel et lui-même. Ces trois-là avaient tous un rôle très important à jouer dans l'histoire, rôle qui leur serait révélé très prochainement.

Luke, lui, avait préféré rester derrière le professeur, ce qu'il faisait dans ce type de conflits. Le jeune garçon avait bien compris que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le concernait et laissait faire les adultes.

« Vous rappelez-vous tous, de ce terrible incident qui s'est produit il y a onze ans maintenant ? Je veux bien entendu parler de l'explosion de l'Institut de recherche Multidimensionnelle.

\- Comment oublier ce terrible jour ? » acquiesça Layton.

Descole hocha la tête positivement, ne souhaitant pas répondre à cette question avec des mots. Il ne ferait de toute façon que répéter Layton. Layton qui d'ailleurs, commençait vraiment à l'agacer bien qu'il ne sache pas encore pour quelle raison.

Claire commença alors son récit, une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix. Elle semblait avoir changé totalement de comportement en deux secondes à peine, mais cela cachait forcément quelque chose.

« A l'époque, je travaillais là-haut et je prenais très à cœur le projet de machine à voyager dans le temps que je devais aider à mettre au point. J'étais une femme heureuse, mariée et également la mère d'une adorable petite fille insouciante. »

Claire s'arrêta un instant et lança un regard à Aurelia, qui se tenait entre les deux hommes.

« J'étais, on peut le dire, le parfait contraire de celle que je suis devenue. Mais tout cela n'est lié qu'à une seule chose… le désir de vengeance, lâcha-t-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Pourrais-tu au moins expliciter comment t'es venue cette idée absurde de vengeance ?

\- Oh, mon cher Hershel, elle n'est pas du tout absurde, soupira Claire. Ils m'ont tout pris… Vois-tu, lorsque l'Institut a explosé, une grande partie de la population me pensait morte. Toi de même. Mais je me suis enfuie, et j'ai partagé une dernière année de ma vie avec un autre homme… »

L'ambiance devint pesante, tandis que Claire posait cette fois-ci son regard sur Descole qui était toujours en proie à l'incompréhension totale bien que d'autre part, savait que sa colère n'était pas bien loin.

 _Ils étaient presque arrivés au bout de toute cette mascarade, elle n'aurait qu'à continuer son récit._

« J'ai fait, à l'époque, quelque chose dont je n'ai jamais été pleinement fière. Mais à présent, je dois avouer que je n'y porte plus vraiment une grande importance, si je puis le dire si poliment. J'étais amoureuse de deux hommes, et il m'était bien trop douloureux de choisir l'un deux. Je ne me voyais pas finir ma vie avec un seul, et j'ai bien trop repoussé mon choix, au point d'être contrainte à quitter lâchement l'un de ces deux hommes après la dure tragédie qui a secoué toute l'Angleterre, et qui n'est autre que l'explosion de l'Institut. J'imagine que vous commencez à comprendre où je tente d'en venir… N'est-ce pas, Jean ? demanda Claire, un léger rictus se dessinant au coin de ses fines lèvres.

\- Comment as-tu… Je ne comprends pas ! s'écria-t-il dans le mensonge puisqu'il comprenait parfaitement bien ce qu'elle insinuait. Si tu nous dis cela à nous trois, ce n'est pas pour rien… Es-tu en train de me dire que tu entretenais une liaison adultère avec Hershel Layton ? lança-t-il, froidement en jetant un regard mêlant haine et surprise à l'homme qui se tenait à côté de sa fille. Regard qui leur paraissait invisible à tous.

\- Je vois que tu comprends vite… Il faut avouer que ce n'était pas si compliqué. Mais attendez ! Vous n'avez pas encore tout vu. Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec ces révélations puériles, je pourrais enfin mettre à exécution mon plan final…

\- Non ! Je t'en prie ! intervint Aurelia, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent. Tu ne peux pas faire cela, tu m'entends ?

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, ma chère Aurelia…

\- Tu te méprends, tu ne peux réaliser à quel point tes actes vont te coûter cher… Mais puisqu'il en est ainsi, continue donc, conclut-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'étais en effet, en couple avec Hershel d'un côté, et mariée à Jean de l'autre. Aucun d'entre vous ne l'a jamais soupçonné. Comment aurais-tu pu le soupçonner, Jean ? Tu n'étais jamais présent, il était inévitable que j'aille voir ailleurs…

\- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? As-tu conscience de tous les sacrifices que j'ai réalisés pour toi ? J'ai quitté tout ce que j'avais sauf ma famille afin de t'aider à fuir après la catastrophe, et j'essayais d'être présent au mieux pour éduquer notre fille… ragea-t-il.

\- Je n'ai que faire de tout cela, à présent »

Descole allait être incapable de retenir sa rage si Claire ne mettait pas un terme à ces révélations rapidement. Le regard qu'il lançait par moments à Layton était glaçant et haineux, mais celui-ci ne pouvait le remarquer puisqu'il portait son masque.

* * *

Le professeur n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis dix bonnes minutes, à présent. Il laissait Claire raconter tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre, tout ce qu'il avait déjà compris il y a plusieurs jours lorsqu'il avait tenu le dossier de la jeune femme qui l'avait poussé à venir ici. Ces deux lignes qui l'avaient fait perdre pied quelques minutes :

 **« Mlle FOLEY Aurelia, née le mardi 11 avril 2000 à Londres, de parents madame FOLEY Claire et monsieur DESCOLE Jean. »**

Il savait pertinemment depuis ce jour qu'il allait finir par apprendre ce qui se cachait derrière cette naissance mais espérait le repousser longuement…

Il avait commencé à douter de la personne qui était responsable de tout ce qu'il se passait en ville à partir du moment où « Foley Claire » lui était apparu devant les yeux, sur l'acte de naissance de Aurelia contenu dans le dossier qu'il avait tenu. Ce dossier qui constituait l'un des plus grands chocs qu'il n'eut jamais ressenti depuis de longues années, et qu'il n'oublierait certainement jamais.

Il n'osait intervenir tant que Claire n'aurait pas fini son long récit.

Il était si bouleversé qu'il n'avait même pas fait la moindre remarque sur la présence de Descole. A l'accoutumée, il aurait pointé son doigt accusateur vers cet homme masqué et aurait révélé tout ce qu'il avait appris, mais là… Il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Que pouvait-il bien dire, de toute façon ? Même s'il le voulait, il se sentait incapable de dire le moindre mot et son regard était comme vide. Il eut l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer comme le jour où il avait appris la terrible nouvelle, la « mort » de Claire. Cela l'avait tant dévasté qu'après en avoir pleuré de longues semaines, il n'avait plus versé la moindre larme. Cela faisait dix ans, et malgré les chocs qu'il avait connus dans sa vie de professeur et depuis qu'il avait dû se reconstruire seul, les larmes lui étaient souvent montées aux yeux mais jamais elles n'avaient coulé le long de ses joues.

« Alors que j'étais ton épouse, Jean, poursuivit Claire, je travaillais la nuit dans une organisation à laquelle on m'avait forcé d'adhérer. Des hommes étaient venus à notre domicile à plusieurs reprises, lorsque personne ne pouvait rien y faire pour m'obliger à les aider. Ils connaissaient mes compétences et menaçaient de s'en prendre à vous si je ne les aidais pas. Quelle idiote j'ai été ! soupira-t-elle, prenant un air exaspéré. J'ai évidemment cédé ; alors, mon intelligence et mes capacités de déduction leur ont été très utiles afin de mettre un terme à leur sombre projet. Ils voulaient créer une machine capable de faire de nombreuses découvertes archéologiques, mais ce n'était pas une machine qui pourrait faire le bien, vous vous en doutez tous. Vous devez d'ailleurs avoir entendu parler de tragiques incidents qui ont eu lieu deux ans après l'incident de l'Institut, à de nombreux endroits sur le territoire anglais. En fuyant avec toi, dit-elle en regardant Descole, j'ai également fui mes responsabilités : la machine n'était pas entièrement terminée, ce que ces pauvres imbéciles n'ont jamais remarqué, c'est pourquoi leur plan n'a pas pu être qualifié de réussi et cette machine de malheur a provoqué une certaine catastrophe à l'endroit où ils l'ont utilisée. Enfin, ils nous ont retrouvés, tu le sais bien.

\- Tu veux bien entendu parler du jour où ils ont fait interruption dans l'appartement que nous nous étions trouvé quelques mois plus tôt et où ils ont tiré de sang-froid à deux reprises sur Aurelia et toi, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit ? la questionna Descole, d'un ton morne.

\- Evidemment. Tu dis avoir fait bon nombre de sacrifices pour nous, mais qu'as-tu fait au final ? Tu n'es même pas resté jusqu'au bout alors que nous agonisions à l'hôpital ! l'accusa Claire.

\- Je me sentais incapable de vous savoir proche de la mort ! Ces fichus médecins m'ont menti, comment pouvais-je donc bien savoir que vous alliez vous vous en sortir ? J'ai quitté le pays tant j'avais perdu espoir de mener une existence normale à nouveau ! C'est de leur faute si je suis devenu l'homme froid et sans cœur que je parais actuellement ! N'est-ce pas, Layton ? »

Descole sortit du rang et vint se placer face à l'homme au chapeau qui ne réagissait plus depuis vingt minutes, désormais.

« Je ne te croyais pas capable de faire cela… Ma haine envers toi s'avère finalement bien plus justifiée que je ne le pensais ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Descole… Je n'ai jamais voulu cela » dit-il enfin.

Il semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole, mais ces mots s'avéraient bien minces pour la suite de l'aventure.

« Je l'ignorais ! Tout cela me blesse autant qu'à toi, et je refuse de te laisser m'en rendre responsable ! lâcha-t-il en haussant le ton, ce qui étonna son apprenti qui était muet depuis le début.

\- Tu partageais ta vie avec la femme que j'aimais, et je n'ai jamais rien suspecté… Quelle immense déception !

\- Bien, cela suffit. Nous avons suffisamment jacté pour ce soir, intervint soudainement Claire. Il est temps de mettre un terme à cela et de me venger de ceux qui m'ont tout pris, avec des moyens similaires…

\- J'ai bien peur de comprendre exactement où cela va nous mener, Claire, la coupa Hershel. Et j'ai également peur de devoir t'en empêcher.

\- Oh, vraiment ? se moqua-t-elle. Personne n'a jusqu'à présent réussi à me stopper, crois-tu vraiment en être capable ? Essaie donc ! »

Claire s'enfuit à l'instant où elle prononça ces mots vers une pièce qui se referma après qu'elle y ait pénétré. Personne ne put la rattraper : la porte semblait avoir disparu et il n'y avait qu'une seule clé pour y accéder. Cette même clé était malheureusement dans les mains de Claire et il était trop tard pour changer le cours des choses.

Alors qu'elle fut partie, Layton et Descole remarquèrent que Luke et Aurelia s'étaient absentés. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué et étaient certains de leur présence à peine deux minutes auparavant…

Hershel faisait malgré tout confiance à Aurelia : tout n'était pas encore résolu, mais il se doutait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Après tout, elle avait tout risqué pour retrouver sa mère et afin, libérer son apprenti.

 _Elle avait certainement dû l'emmener à l'abri_ , c'était la seule personne qui connaissait la totalité du plan sanglant de Claire, et c'était donc la seule capable de savoir que faire.

* * *

Aurelia s'était éclipsée lorsque Hershel était intervenu pour tenter de faire changer le cours des choses. Elle avait, avant que les deux hommes n'arrivent, murmuré une phrase à l'oreille du petit garçon, lorsqu'il l'avait serré dans les bras :

« Je te ferais un signe lorsqu'il faudra qu'on s'en aille : il est bien trop risqué de rester ici et je sais exactement où me rendre afin de te protéger. »

Le jeune Luke n'avait pas rechigné et avait attendu patiemment le signe d'Aurelia.

Les deux étaient à présent en route pour la ville la plus proche et la plus sauve qu'ils pouvaient trouver : Aurelia avait emprunté la voiture de l'une des employées de la mairie avec qui elle avait noué certains liens amicaux. Cette femme en question lui avait confié les clés, et ils venaient de démarrer : _ils comptaient bien s'enfuir de cette ville qui deviendrait prochainement un enfer._

Aurelia avait pu se permettre d'apprendre quelques notions de conduite, et bien qu'elle ne fût pas en âge de passer le permis, elle savait parfaitement comment conduire une voiture d'une si petite taille. C'était de toute façon leur seule chance d'échapper à tout cela.

« Luke, je te promets que tout va bien se passer. Tu n'as pas à être effrayé ! le rassura Aurelia.

\- Je vous fais confiance… J'espère que le professeur va vite revenir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout rentrera prochainement dans l'ordre » répondit-elle.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que c'était loin d'être le cas.

La petite voiture rouge approchait des cent kilomètres à l'heure et suivait la route pour atteindre la ville voisine de Genovia, Spiritus.

 _Une ville où il y avait encore un peu d'espoir._

Ils y seraient certainement d'ici dix minutes.

* * *

Descole ressentait une haine profonde envers l'homme à ses côtés mais il n'avait guère le temps d'y faire quoi que ce soit : un bruit assourdissant les fit sursauter : cela ressemblait au bruit d'une grosse machine. En effet, le mur à côté d'eux allait s'effondrer.

« Il faut vite que nous nous échappions de cette pièce ! insista le professeur.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas trop d'autre choix… » murmura Descole.

Layton montra la sortie à Descole, qui s'empressa de le suivre.

 _Il voulait évidemment rester en vie : il fallait qu'il se venge à son tour._

Quand ils eurent traversé le tunnel étroit, Descole attrapa une épée qui était rangée dans la première pièce de _ce lugubre endroit où tout s'était joué et où tout allait se jouer_. Il prit garde de la cacher sous sa cape qu'il avait retrouvée dans la pièce également et continua de courir, suivant Hershel qui accélérait.

Les deux hommes traversèrent à une vitesse semblable à celle de l'éclair la forêt en prenant garde de ne pas tomber à cause de nombreuses branches qui trainaient encore sur le sol humide et boueux, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée d'un bâtiment situé peu après la Grand-Place, le bâtiment le plus élevé de toute la ville de Genovia.

« Il faut monter, nous serons plus à l'abri là-haut pour le moment ! » cria le professeur.

En effet, la machine commençait à se dresser hors de la forêt et à détruire les nombreux arbres qui l'entouraient. Elle était d'une grandeur incroyable et semblait si menaçante…

« Si nous n'avions pas couru, nous aurions certainement été écrasés par cette immensité » pensa l'homme masqué.

Mais Descole n'était pas terrifié le moins du monde. Il en avait bien trop vécu pour avoir peur d'une machine comme celle-ci et était persuadé qu'il parviendrait à s'en sortir.

Il espérait simplement que Raymond n'était pas resté dans le Bostonius, qui avait certainement dû être écrasé à l'heure qu'il était.

A cette pensée, il entendit un bruit d'avion qui se mêlait à celui de la machine et aperçut le Bostonius qui venait de s'envoler de justesse. Cela lui arracha un léger sourire.

Alors qu'ils avaient monté de nombreuses marches avant d'atteindre le toit du plus haut bâtiment de la ville, Jean Descole brandit son épée hors de sa cape et la pointa face au professeur Hershel Layton qui n'eut d'autre choix que de trouver un outil adéquat pour faire le poids.

 _Il fallait qu'ils s'affrontent une dernière fois._


	13. Le grand final

Les deux hommes se lancèrent dans un combat qui pourrait s'avérer long : leurs épées s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit prononcé, bien que la ville assiste à un tout autre spectacle : la terrible machine avec laquelle Claire avait prévu de détruire la ville était en train de se dresser entièrement de sa sombre cachette.

Descole n'y portait pas attention : Layton, quant à lui, jetait des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger là où ils se battaient. Le gentleman masqué était bien plus agile que Layton au combat à l'épée : il avait pris l'habitude de se battre durant les dernières années de sa vie bien que son adversaire ne soit pas en reste non plus, il avait pourtant bien du mal à suivre les mouvements de son ennemi.

Jean Descole profitait des moments d'inattention d'Hershel pour reprendre l'avantage mais le professeur esquivait les coups tant bien que mal. Ce dernier porta un coup dans la direction de Descole à l'aide de sa barre en métal ; cet objet était le seul que Layton était parvenu à trouver pour tenter de faire le poids. L'idée de combattre était loin de le réjouir et il n'avait donc pas pu s'y préparer, c'est pourquoi il n'était pas en position de force dans ce duel.

D'ailleurs, à force de porter des coups et d'entrechoquer son arme avec celle de son ennemi, elle commençait à sérieusement se détériorer : une partie de la barre se tordait et allait certainement abîmer fortement l'arme, ce qui ne pourrait que porter préjudice au professeur.

Cela faisait déjà de longues minutes que les deux hommes se battaient corps et âme et ils commençaient à s'essouffler tous deux, mais aucun ne semblait renoncer avant d'obtenir une quelconque victoire, surtout pas Descole. Layton était, quant à lui, à bout de forces et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : arrêter avant qu'ils se fassent tuer par la machine qui commençait déjà à lancer des missiles à travers la grande ville de Genovia.

« Descole ! cria Hershel afin de se faire entendre à travers les bruits assourdissants qui les entouraient. Ce combat est ridicule et ne nous mènera à rien de bon !

\- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire alors que j'ai tout perdu par ta faute ! » répliqua Descole, dans un excès de colère.

L'homme masqué porta un coup violent dans la direction de Layton que celui-ci ne parvint malheureusement pas à éviter : ce coup violent lui arracha une partie de sa veste ainsi que de son haut et le blessa à l'avant-bras.

Les coups que portaient Descole semblaient illustrer son courroux et étaient portés par une haine mortelle envers le professeur qui, lui, n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en arriverait là. En était-il seulement responsable ?

\- Je t'en prie, il y a bien d'autres moyens de régler cette affaire ! supplia Layton. Tes accusations sont injustes, réfléchis-y bien !

\- La vengeance est la seule chose qu'il me reste à présent… lâcha Descole d'un ton glacial.

Ce furent ses derniers mots : contrairement à ce que le professeur souhaitait, il continua le combat et ne ralentit en aucun cas ses coups.

Hershel décida tout de même de continuer à se battre, quoi qu'il en coûte : il ne voulait pas sortir mortellement blessé de ce combat, du moins il ne comptait pas lâcher prise avant que Descole abandonne malgré qu'il sente la douleur sur son avant-bras s'amplifier de plus en plus.

Les missiles continuaient d'être envoyés dans chaque coin de la ville ; les deux hommes échappèrent même de justesse à l'un d'entre eux qui avait été lancé en direction de l'endroit où ils étaient. Quelques flammes pouvaient s'entrevoir plus bas, et les gens ouvraient leur fenêtre afin de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait : c'était comme un spectacle qui leur était improvisé, un spectacle qu'ils ne pouvaient pas estimer.

 _Un sordide spectacle._

* * *

Aurelia venait de garer la voiture qu'elle avait empruntée à l'entrée de la ville de Spiritus et ne perdit pas de temps avant de sortir de celle-ci.

Elle claqua sa portière et Luke fit de même après s'être détaché. La jeune femme avait roulé tellement vite qu'il se sentait tout retourné.

« Luke, il faut vite que je t'emmène à l'abri. Si je le pouvais, je serais restée avec toi mais il est de mon devoir d'aller aider Hershel et mon père… dit la jeune femme, une once de panique dans la voix.

\- Je comprends, mademoiselle Aurelia… Vous êtes sûre qu'ils s'en sortiront ? demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

\- Je te le promets. »

La jeune femme lui fit signe de le suivre après avoir verrouillé la voiture : elle se mit à courir à la recherche d'un hôtel du centre-ville.

Le plan de la ville de Spiritus était on ne peut plus différent de sa ville voisine, Genovia. L'endroit où se trouvaient Aurelia et Luke était petit et il n'y avait presque pas de commerces, très peu d'agitation dans les rues et de vieilles petites maisons çà et là dans la cité.

L'atmosphère leur semblait tellement paisible ici qu'ils auraient pu s'y arrêter une journée entière. Aucun danger ne régnait et ils étaient tant coupés du monde qu'ils devaient certainement ignorer ce qui était en train de se produire à approximativement dix kilomètres de là.

Leur recherche d'un hôtel ne fut pas trop ardue : il n'y en avait qu'un seul dans cette petite ville et son architecture se distinguait légèrement des autres bâtiments qui le jouxtaient.

« Entrons vite, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre » ordonna la jeune blonde.

Le duo pénétra dans le hall de l'hôtel assez rapidement et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Ce fut Aurelia qui prit la parole, étant la responsable de Luke et celle qui allait s'occuper de le mettre en sécurité.

« Bonjour jeunes gens, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Entendre quelqu'un les qualifier de « jeunes gens » l'agaçait car Aurelia n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traitée d'une personne jeune au vu de la maturité qu'elle avait acquise ces dernières années. Bien que cette appellation la fasse froncer les sourcils, elle préféra ne rien dire et se dépêcher de réserver ce qui était nécessaire pour placer Luke en sécurité.

« Bonjour monsieur, dit Aurelia à l'adresse de l'homme assis à l'accueil. J'ai besoin d'une réservation quelque peu particulière…

\- Eh bien, allez-y, je vous prie.

\- J'aimerai réserver une chambre pour ce garçon et moi ainsi que pour deux autres personnes qui ne sont pas encore arrivées.

\- Je vois. Quand est-ce que leur arrivée est prévue ? demanda l'homme en naviguant sur son ordinateur afin de réserver tout en l'écoutant.

\- D'ici deux voire trois heures, je dirais. Ce n'est pas sûr…

\- Aucun problème, je vous laisse régler votre commande et vous pourrez vous rendre dans votre chambre, numéro 135 » conclut-il en souriant.

Aurelia ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha de payer la somme qui était inscrite sur le ticket que lui avait passé l'hôte de l'hôtel. Luke et elle le remercièrent et montèrent rapidement dans la chambre qui leur était attribuée.

La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle et Luke balaya la chambre du regard.

Les deux lits étaient recouverts de draps en soie rouges, les murs ornés de la même couleur étaient quant à eux simples : il y avait deux tableaux disposés çà et là et une frise bordeaux traversait les quatre murs de la grande pièce. Également, le parquet était verni. L'hôtel avait beau être petit, leurs chambres semblaient avoir été faites et décorées avec beaucoup de soin.

« Oh, c'est beau ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est grand… s'exclama-t-il, émerveillé.

\- Luke, s'il te plaît… Tu auras tout le temps de t'extasier sur la beauté de cette chambre une fois que je serai partie, le reprit Aurelia.

\- Excusez-moi, c'est juste que… Cette décoration change tellement que j'en avais presque oublié la raison de notre présence ici, s'expliqua-t-il.

\- Bien. Je vais te laisser seul et l'annoncer à l'accueil, mais avant ça, j'aimerais te demander une faveur si tu le veux bien.

\- Je vous écoute, mademoiselle Aurelia.

\- N'essaie pas de t'enfuir, de chercher à joindre qui que ce soit à Genovia et reste bien sagement dans cet hôtel. Je te promets que je serai vite revenue, ce n'est que pour ton bien, est-ce que tu le sais ? » demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille s'était agenouillée devant Luke qui lui, avait pris place sur le plus petit lit de la pièce. Elle tentait de le rassurer, n'étant elle-même pas très rassurée par ce qui allait se produire lorsqu'elle reviendrait auprès du professeur.

Lorsqu'elle était avec Luke, elle ressentait beaucoup de compassion pour ce petit qui semblait déjà très avancé pour son âge mais qui ne l'était malheureusement pas suffisamment pour _affronter les dangers causés par Claire_.

« Oui… Je vous le promets. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Aurelia sentait que Luke aurait préféré revenir en arrière et accompagner le professeur même là où il était, mais par politesse le jeune garçon n'avait pas souhaité le faire entendre. Il avait beaucoup muri ces derniers mois et n'était plus à même de s'énerver s'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Merci beaucoup, Luke. Sois courageux, d'accord ?

\- C'est promis. Faites attention à vous et au professeur, vous aussi !

\- Ne te fais pas de souci. »

Aurelia s'en alla en lançant un grand sourire au petit garçon qui le lui rendit immédiatement.

En descendant, la jeune femme se dépêcha d'expliquer la situation sans donner la raison de son absence et chargea le personnel de l'hôtel de veiller sur Luke, ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

Soulagée, elle put s'en aller et retourner rapidement à Genovia bien que laisser Luke si loin de ses repères ne la rassurait pas à cent pourcent.

Elle espérait qu'il ne leur arriverait rien, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

La jeune femme courra à une vitesse incroyable afin de rejoindre sa voiture le plus vite possible : jamais, dans sa courte vie, elle n'avait fait autant de choses en moins d'une demi-heure. C'était pour elle un réel défi et elle comptait bien le relever, ce ne ferait qu'une victoire de plus et elle comptait aider à tout prix Hershel dans sa course pour arrêter les agissements de Claire : après tout, bien qu'elle l'ait fait venir par pure manipulation, il n'en reste pas moins que s'il est présent à Genovia, c'est pour sauver l'avenir de la ville et Aurelia compte bien l'aider à aller au bout de l'une de ses véritables missions. Découvrir la vérité et rendre la vie sauve, ce n'était que ce qui importait, au fond.

Dans dix minutes, elle allait être de retour et _le véritable destin de cette belle ville basculerait_.

* * *

Hershel et Descole étaient à l'apogée de leur combat : les coups fusaient mais étaient tous esquivés, et chacun d'entre eux ne portaient aucunement attention à leur état physique. _Le plus important était d'en sortir sain et sauf._

Cependant, une silhouette qui ne leur était pas inconnue arriva sur le toit du bâtiment et était face à Descole, ce qui déstabilisa le gentleman masqué et le fit lâcher son arme à terre. Layton fut alors lui aussi contraint à cesser le combat et se retourna pour voir quelle était l'identité de la personne qui les avait rejoints.

« Aurelia, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que diable tu fais ici ?

\- Je viens vous redonner la raison à vous deux, ou devrais-je dire, te raisonner, papa ? » lança la jeune femme déterminée, en s'approchant de Descole qui demeurait immobile.

C'était la première fois qu'Aurelia appelait son père par ce diminutif depuis bien longtemps, et cela les choquait tous les trois.

Depuis que la réelle nature du plan de sa mère lui avait été révélée, l'idée de la mort ou du désastre l'horrifiait et elle ne voulait pas avoir deux parents prêts à se battre ou capables de tout détruire sur leur passage.

« Souhaites-tu donc finir comme ma mère ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Aurelia. Ne réalises-tu donc pas ce que cet homme nous a causé ? rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers son _meilleur ennemi_.

\- Hershel Layton n'est en aucun cas responsable de notre désarroi, bon sang ! s'emporta-t-elle. Ce pauvre homme n'a fait que ressentir des sentiments similaires aux tiens et ignorait tout de la double vie de ta femme ! Es-tu à ce point si inhumain, capable de haïr un homme dont la vie a tout pris, exactement comme toi ? »

Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux un long moment. Aurelia avait su dire les mots justes, et elle espérait que cela permette à son père de réaliser l'erreur qu'il était sur le point de commettre.

Aurelia prit place entre les deux hommes et leur fit signe de cesser avec sa main.

« Je refuse de vous entendre encore une fois vous battre pour une cause perdue. Il est temps d'aller nous mettre à l'abri et de dire à tous ces gens dans la rue de faire de même. N'est-ce pas le but premier de tout cela, au fond, avoir la paix ? Suivez-moi, maintenant, je vous en prie. » ordonna-t-elle.

Obnubilés par la décision de la jeune femme de dix-sept ans, ils ne trouvèrent rien à redire et s'exécutèrent car il était temps de fuir ; les flammes avaient déjà rongé certains bâtiments et l'incendie causé par les missiles sortants de la machine géante avait pris de l'ampleur alors que les deux hommes étaient trop occupés à se battre.

La machine qui s'élevait à cinq centaines de mètres dans le ciel était terrifiante : tout semblait avoir été minutieusement préparé depuis bien longtemps et son aspect était clairement annonciateur de la destruction de la ville. Les missiles fusaient de chaque côté de l'immensité qui dominait Genovia. Ceux-ci étaient certainement stockés au préalable au cœur de la machine, mais leur vitesse était tellement rapide qu'il était impossible de savoir où donner de la tête.

« Comment une machine de cette taille a-t-elle pu demeurer dans les fins fonds de la forêt ? » se demanda malgré tout Layton.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la tour où ils se trouvaient et qui faisait office du plus haut bâtiment de Genovia, le spectacle qui se jouait devant eux les immobilisa tant ils furent terrifiés.

Les rues étaient parsemées de débris, des débuts d'incendies se déclaraient un petit peu partout et il était très difficile de s'aventurer où que ce soit sans risquer un accident.

« On n'a aucun moyen de se mettre à l'abri ni même de rassurer les gens, ici ! cria Aurelia, qui commençait à perdre son calme habituel.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas paniquer et rester groupés, répondit Layton qui essayait de s'en convaincre lui-même.

\- Courir partout ne réglera pas le problème, dit soudainement Descole. Ne perds pas ton calme et tout ira bien, continua-t-il à l'adresse de sa fille qui fut choquée par ce changement soudain de comportement.

\- Vous allez tous me suivre, nous allons essayer de trouver un endroit isolé et d'ordonner à un maximum de gens de faire comme nous. Allons en direction de la Grand-Place, maintenant ! » ordonna le professeur.

En prenant garde à rester groupés et en regardant comme il se doit autour d'eux, le trio s'avança avec prudence en direction du centre-ville. Ce ne fut pas aisé puisque de nombreux habitants étaient sortis en ayant en tête une idée complètement folle : se cacher à d'autres endroits de la ville. Comment pouvait-on donc bien se mettre en sécurité dans une ville qui était en proie à la terreur ? Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'issue possible !

Alors que le trio s'enfuyait, Layton se rapprocha d'Aurelia. Il ne restait qu'une seule question sans réponse et celle-ci le concernait.

« Aurelia, où est Luke ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Oh, professeur, j'aurais dû vous le dire… Je l'ai emmené dans un hôtel de la ville voisine et j'avais prévu de retourner le chercher lorsque ce chaos prendrait fin.

\- Je vois. Je vous remercie, c'est bien aimable à vous. J'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il aura le courage de patienter encore quelques heures…

\- Il me l'a promis, répondit-elle.

\- Merci encore, Aurelia, je ne m'attendais pas à tant de votre part. »

Aurelia sourit légèrement au professeur : après tout, c'était normal de prendre soin de ce jeune garçon. Le professeur tenait à lui plus que tout et si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Dès qu'une occasion se présentait pour le petit groupe d'Aurelia, Descole et Layton accéléraient le pas et traversaient les rues plus rapidement : tout n'était pas encore impraticable, mais il ne fallait pas traîner.

« Nous y sommes presque, dit le professeur. Je compte bien évacuer le plus de monde possible ! »

Cependant, il n'en était lui-même pas convaincu : il essayait avant tout de rassurer les autres. Il y avait bien un endroit où ils auraient pu se rendre, mais rien ne garantissait que l'entrée ne fût pas elle aussi condamnée par les flammes ou par les nombreux débris. S'il voulait parvenir à sauver quelques personnes, il fallait avant tout que le temps leur soit suffisant, ce qui semblait peine perdue d'avance… Pourtant, le centre-ville se dressait à présent devant eux et n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui avait pu être vu quelques heures plus tôt : la plupart des bâtiments entourant la place étaient sur le point de s'effondrer, le feu progressait et il n'y avait que très peu de gens, malheureusement ils semblaient comme pris au piège sur cette place qui leur était plus que jamais menaçante.

Quel que soit le point de vue adopté, la ville de Genovia était en panique. Les touristes ainsi que les habitants couraient dans les rues, s'agitaient, criaient à l'aide. Ils étaient tous à la recherche d'un endroit où ils pourraient s'écarter de la folie ambiante, en vain. Certains préféraient rester à la fenêtre de leur maison plutôt que de chercher à fuir, puisqu'ils savaient déjà ce qui allait les frapper. Cela ne les surprenait même pas. Ils n'étaient plus à ça près, sans doute, puisqu'ils regardaient ce terrible spectacle se dérouler sur les yeux sans ressentir un quelconque sentiment. Ils étaient paisibles, ils attendaient leur heure sans sourciller.

En plein centre-ville, au milieu de ce chaos, un trio hors du commun venait d'arriver. Deux hommes, une femme.

Pour les personnes qui les observaient, ils semblaient venir d'un autre monde et ressentir quelque chose de différent. Ils ne semblaient pas terrifiés, pourtant ils se battaient pour faire taire cette peur qui grandissait plus que jamais en eux.

Ils voulaient arrêter ce qui se tramait, essayer de rétablir la paix, arrêter le massacre. Mais à quel prix ?

« Je vais sauver la ville, faites-moi confiance et tout ira bien. Je sais que vous le pouvez.

\- Si je vous ai fait venir ici, professeur, c'est parce que j'ai toujours été persuadée que vous pourriez rétablir les choses comme il se doit.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux. » conclut le professeur.

Descole était silencieux depuis de longues minutes : il avait l'habitude de se retrouver face à des situations dangereuses, mais elles n'avaient jamais pris cette ampleur, c'est pourquoi il préférait suivre les conseils du professeur avant d'intervenir.

Sa fille l'avait plus ou moins ramené à la raison et il avait tenté de se convaincre qu'il était inutile d'en vouloir à Hershel pour cela, bien qu'il garde encore une certaine rancœur envers lui.

Le professeur quant à lui, se démarqua encore une fois des autres après avoir donné pour ordre à Aurelia et Descole de rester en retrait. L'homme au chapeau noir partit vérifier avec la plus grande prudence si l'endroit qu'il avait entête depuis cinq bonnes minutes était facile d'accès ou non : il s'agissait de la vieille cave accessible grâce à des marches irrégulières près desquelles ils étaient allés se réfugier lors de la première rencontre avec Aurelia. Fort heureusement, l'endroit était encore accessible : cela ne faisait pas partie des cibles de Claire pour le moment et cela paraissait logique : il était assez compliqué de le voir en un coup d'œil.

Le professeur descendit les marches en prenant garde à ne pas tomber et vérifia s'il était facile ou non de pénétrer dans la salle. En effet, c'était encore faisable mais il fallait à tout prix qu'ils se dépêchent. Hershel avait peur de faire une erreur : et si, une fois ce passage emprunté, il serait impossible d'en échapper ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils trouveraient bien une solution mais le temps pressait.

Le gentleman repartit en courant sur la Grand-Place, toujours méfiant. Il se plaça au centre et mit les mains en porte-voix afin de donner des conseils aux quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans les alentours : il n'y en avait pas une masse, mais ce serait toujours mieux que de ne sauver personne.

« Écoutez-moi tous ! cria Hershel avec le peu de voix qu'il avait. Faites-moi confiance, je suis là pour vous sauver. Je sais où vous emmener, je vous prie de me suivre immédiatement et de conseiller au plus grand nombre possible de faire de même ! »

Les habitants ainsi que les touristes ne se firent pas prier et ne doutaient pas de la motivation du professeur : il était en train de prendre des risques pour sauver des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et cela prouvait bien des choses.

Bien malheureusement pour le trio, Claire surveillait l'endroit depuis cinq longues minutes et savait exactement quoi faire et à quel moment afin de se débarrasser d'eux.

Alors qu'Aurelia et Descole rattrapaient le professeur en courant à toute vitesse, un projectile encore plus gros que tous ceux qui avaient été lancés jusque-là semblait foncer sur eux.

Les missiles envoyés jusqu'à présent étaient commandés au hasard du haut de la machine, mais celui-ci se distinguait clairement de tous les précédents et il était évident qu'y échapper dans le peu de secondes qu'il restait serait difficile, voire impossible.

Le bruit étant assourdissant, toutes les personnes cherchant à se mettre en sécurité et suivant le professeur ne prirent pas de risque et s'en allèrent en gesticulant dans tous les sens. On pouvait même entendre quelques prières sortir de la bouche de certains d'entre eux : leur destin se jouerait dans les cinq secondes à venir.

Le trio, lui, n'osait pas lever les yeux de peur de voir l'abomination qui allait les frapper.

Enfin, le projectile s'écrasa sur toute la surface de la place dans un bruit assourdissant : il était immense, il faisait bien plus de vingt mètres de long et son épaisseur ainsi que son poids étaient inimaginables.

Le professeur vit qu'Aurelia était la plus proche de l'horreur et tenta de se jeter au sol afin de rouler avec elle dans les bras pour lui éviter de finir écraser en dessous de l'engin, mais il n'y parvint malheureusement pas et ce fut la pauvre jeune femme qui fut frappée la première. La violence de l'atterrissage l'avait propulsée à plusieurs mètres et elle semblait gravement touchée.

Le sauvetage d'Aurelia fut la dernière chose que le professeur avait pensée avant de tomber également au sol, tout comme Descole et les autres qui se trouvaient dans ce rayon d'une centaine de mètres.

Les uns comme les autres étaient inconscients voire au bord de la mort : la place était en proie à un état encore plus terrifiant et indescriptible que cinq minutes auparavant. Les flammes s'intensifiaient encore au vu du choc du nouveau projectile, et cette fois, il n'y avait pas que les bâtiments de touchés mais également tous ces gens que le professeur avait voulu sauver.

Tous ces gens pour qui Hershel Layton aurait pu se sacrifier tant il voulait leur sécurité.

Il avait échoué, pour la première fois de sa vie et cela ne serait pas sans conséquence.

« Il n'y a plus d'espoir. »

* * *

 _De longues heures plus tard..._

Le professeur ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, avant d'apercevoir le plafond au-dessus de sa tête plus blanc que jamais. Il se demanda quelques instants où il est, avant de réaliser : l'hôpital.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'en sortir, pas après le choc qu'il a eu. Ses souvenirs étaient d'ailleurs très flous, cependant, le gentleman avait suffisamment de forces pour regarder autour de lui : une jeune fille était elle aussi couchée à l'autre bout de la salle, elle semblait encore inconsciente.

Des fils lui étaient reliés de partout, les machines à côté d'elle faisaient un bruit assourdissant.

« C'est Aurelia, pas de doute. »

Soulagé de voir qu'elle semblait aller bien malgré qu'elle soit encore endormie, le professeur voulut s'approcher d'elle.

Avant ça, il eut un réflexe : il tâta ses cheveux et s'aperçut qu'il ne portait pas son habituel haut-de-forme.

Il se redressa, n'étant pas relié par le moindre fil à l'exception d'une compresse appuyée sur son bras, il était assez libre de ses mouvements.

Il prit le chapeau qui était posé sur son chevet et le mit sur sa tête, ce qui lui afficha un léger sourire malgré l'identité de celle qui le lui avait offert.

 _Cette personne était malheureusement la cause de sa présence à l'hôpital._

En se levant du lit, il fut pris par de violentes douleurs dans son avant-bras : le coup d'épée que Descole lui avait infligé. Il l'avait oublié tant les évènements qu'il avait été contraint de vivre ensuite l'avaient préoccupé. Une compresse semblait elle aussi appliquée sur cette blessure, ce qui avait dû arrêter le saignement.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était allongé ici, mais cela n'était pas sa priorité : il s'empressa d'aller voir Aurelia. Il lui était difficile de déterminer si la belle blonde était endormie ou dans le coma, mais il espérait que ce ne soit pas la seconde solution.

A l'instant où il s'approcha d'elle, une infirmière entra dans la pièce suivie d'une silhouette qui lui était familière : Jean Descole.

Il était donc lui aussi présent dans cet hôpital mais semblait n'avoir pas été blessé.

« Monsieur Layton, c'est bien cela ? demanda l'infirmière en regardant le professeur.

\- En effet, c'est bien moi.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps avant de revêtir ce chapeau et de vous lever, dit-elle, sa bouche ornée d'un sourire quelque peu ironique. Je me dois de vous rassurer, reprit-elle, vous avez, tout comme monsieur Descole se tenant derrière moi, eu de la chance : vous n'avez eu que quelques égratignures et le choc provoqué par le projectile qui a failli vous assommer n'a eu pour effet que de vous faire perdre connaissance. Votre vie n'est donc pas en danger et vous êtes libre de circuler dans cet hôpital, nous ne faisons que vous garder en observation quelques heures de plus.

\- Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle, répondit Layton après que la jeune infirmière ait fini d'expliquer. Puis-je vous demander par quel miracle nous avons tous les trois atterri ici ?

\- Un habitant de la ville de Genovia nous a téléphoné alors que la machine ne faisait que s'élever dans le ciel, ce qui nous a permis d'arriver très peu de temps après le dramatique incident sur la Grand-Place. Nous vous avons transportés vous ainsi que d'autres blessés par hélicoptère bien que le risque ait été élevé.

\- Je vois, c'est une grande chance que nous avons là… acquiesça le professeur, encore troublé. Savez-vous ce qu'il en est de cette patiente ? demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur Aurelia.

\- Eh bien… C'est bien plus compliqué pour elle. Comme vous avez pu le voir, elle est reliée à de nombreuses machines. Je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer mais… il y a de fortes chances qu'elle ne survive pas. Je suis sincèrement désolée mais le choc a été bien trop violent pour elle, annonça l'infirmière d'une voix triste.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? intervint Descole qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent.

\- Le projectile lui a frôlé la tête et la violence de celui-ci ainsi que de l'explosion lui a causé de sérieux dommages cérébraux. Elle est victime d'une hémorragie interne et nous n'avons trouvé aucune solution pour la soigner, il est trop tard. »

Cette annonce choqua fortement Descole et Layton qui se tenaient à présent côte-à-côte. Le père d'Aurelia était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Sa fille semblait paisiblement endormie devant lui, mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

* * *

Jean Descole repensa à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces derniers jours et il se surprit à être encore une fois envahi par les sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il lui était encore compliqué de définir : le regret, la haine, la honte, ou tout simplement un profond malaise ?

Que pouvait-il bien faire à présent, alors que sa fille demeurait entre la vie et la mort ? Il était bien trop tard pour rattraper le temps qu'il avait gâché.

Comment des médecins d'une telle capacité pouvaient ignorer de quelle façon la sauver ? C'était irresponsable et totalement ridicule !

« Vous devez certainement avoir une solution ! ragea Descole d'une voix forte. Comment pouvez-vous affirmer qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas ?

\- Monsieur, je peux vous assurer que nous avons fait notre possible pour chercher une solution mais c'est trop tard, elle est bien trop atteinte pour changer les choses. J'en suis sincèrement désolée. »

Descole serra les poings afin de résister à l'excès de colère qui grandissait en lui. Il était incapable de réaliser ce qui allait se produire et souhaitait qu'un miracle sauve Aurelia, mais c'était bien trop demander…

Ils avaient déjà échappé à bien trop de drames pour continuer sur la voie de la chance.

L'infirmière quitta la pièce en ordonnant aux deux hommes de surveiller la jeune femme et de l'appeler en urgence si jamais quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'est à cet instant que le professeur et Descole entendirent un bruit provenant du lit d'Aurelia : on aurait dit un léger gémissement.

Les deux se précipitèrent vers elle : ses yeux peinaient à s'ouvrir.

« Aurelia, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? demanda le professeur, inquiet.

\- Oui… répondit-elle faiblement.

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ?

\- Je… Je n'ai plus de forces et… je ne sais pas. J'ai très mal à la tête… »

Ces mots prononcés d'une voix incroyablement faible, la jeune fille tenta de se redresser mais son père l'en empêcha.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te passe par la tête, Aurelia ? Reste allongée ! ordonna Descole.

\- Je ne veux plus être allongée…

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, cela pourrait aggraver votre état, répliqua Layton en lui faisant signe de se recoucher.

\- Cela fait… quinze minutes que je suis réveillée mais… les médecins ne l'ont pas vu. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'occupent de moi, je veux partir d'ici ! » se défendait Aurelia.

Le ton de sa voix semblait si faible, si triste que les deux hommes ressentaient une compassion énorme pour elle : il était clair qu'elle appelait à l'aide mais personne ne pouvait l'aider. La jeune femme ne semblait avoir plus rien en commun avec celle qui les accompagnait quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle semblait ignorer ce qui l'attendait et il était préférable de ne pas le lui dire.

« Layton, j'aimerais parler avec Aurelia. Je te prie de t'en aller, imposa Descole d'un ton sec.

\- Bien, c'est d'accord. Je reviendrai plus tard. » répondit celui-ci qui partit de la pièce en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à chacun d'entre eux.

Descole avait souhaité être seul avec elle pour échanger quelques propos avec sa fille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais il ne savait réellement que dire. Elle était si faible, si vulnérable, qu'elle aurait pu partir à n'importe quel moment.

« Ma mère… Claire… Elle n'est pas si terrible qu'elle veut en avoir l'air, tu sais, commença Aurelia. Si elle a fait tout cela, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle… souffre.

\- Tu dis des sottises. J'ai commis des crimes affreux envers les gens également ces dernières années, mais je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit !

\- Elle est aveuglée par la souffrance et l'envie de… vengeance qui la ronge… Je sais qu'une partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de la détester, mais je… j'essaie de la comprendre, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, soupira-t-elle en tentant de regarder son père alors que ses yeux ne tenaient pas ouverts.

\- Comment une femme telle qu'elle a-t-elle pu en venir à risquer la prison ? lui demanda-t-il. C'est tellement insensé ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Elle l'a déjà dit avant l'affront final ! Elle a adhéré à des organisations… La destruction de cette ville lui a été ordonnée par l'une d'entre elles. La dernière qu'elle a adhérée…

\- Ces organisations ont causé notre perte, en quoi est-ce logique ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je… Elle voulait assouvir sa vengeance en montrant qu'elle était plus forte que tout cela mais…

\- Mais ? » répéta Descole en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune blonde avait les yeux qui se fermaient petit à petit ; sa bouche était entrouverte et elle semblait incapable de continuer la phrase qu'elle avait commencée. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait donc dire ?

« Aurelia, réponds-moi ! »

* * *

Layton était en train de se promener dans le corridor de l'étage de l'hôpital. Le gentleman se posait de nombreuses questions sur son avenir et sur la catastrophe survenue à Genovia.

Il s'était juré de sauver tous ces gens, mais au final, qu'est-ce qui leur était donc advenu ? Il l'ignorait et il s'en voulait malgré lui. Il avait failli à sa tâche pour la première fois depuis dix bonnes années.

Cela faisait dix ans déjà qu'il était professeur d'archéologie et qu'il lui arrivait de partir résoudre certaines affaires déroutantes, que ce soit avec ou sans son fidèle apprenti. Il était toujours parvenu à faire la lumière sur tout ce qu'on lui soumettait et jamais personne n'avait fini aux portes de la mort.

Peut-être que cette affaire aura été la plus difficile de toute sa vie, et que dès le début, il avait quelque chose à y perdre ?

« Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver » se répétait-il en boucle depuis cinq minutes déjà, quand il aperçut trois policiers arriver au fond du couloir où il se trouvait. Devant eux, une femme rousse s'avançait peu sûre d'elle.

Ce ne pouvait pas être…

Malheureusement, si. Claire était bien là. Comment était-ce possible, et pourquoi se rendait-elle soudainement à l'hôpital ? Il était absurde qu'elle s'inquiète pour les trois personnes qu'elle avait tenté de tuer quelques heures plus tôt !

Les questions que se posait le professeur n'obtiendraient certainement pas de réponse claire, c'est pourquoi il tenta de chasser les pensées qui l'obsédaient de la tête.

* * *

« Je suis vraiment désolée, papa… Les choses n'auraient pas dû… se finir ainsi… Pardonne-moi.

\- Aurelia ! Regarde-moi ! »

Les plaintes de Descole étaient lancées en vain. La jeune fille avait définitivement fermé ses yeux.

Son père, en proie à la désillusion, lui prit la main pour la première fois depuis des années. Il la serra contre lui sans avoir la force de dire le moindre mot : cela ne ferait pas remonter le temps, quoi qu'il fasse.

Il aurait aimé la sauver, l'écarter du danger alors qu'il était encore trop tard. Au lieu de cela, il fuyait avec Layton sans regarder autour de lui.

Cette affaire avait révélé bien des choses pour tout le monde, mais avait aussi fait perdre tant de choses.

Descole avait retrouvé le goût des sentiments autres que la haine et le désir de vengeance mais se sentait à présent vide.

Sa fille, à qui il avait causé tant de tort sans même le réaliser quelques jours plus tôt venait de le quitter sous ses yeux, et il avait été totalement impuissant face à ça.

Sa fille, pour qui il aurait tout donné il y a dix ans, celle qui faisait son bonheur quotidien avec la femme qui avait causé sa mort.

Ce n'est pas juste ! Il avait eu le sentiment de retrouver le bonheur qu'il éprouvait dix ans auparavant dès qu'elle était venue lui faire entendre raison.

Tout n'était qu'un éternel recommencement : tout lui était rendu puis volé, et enfin il se retrouvait seul avec pour seule compagnie son désir de vengeance.

Contre qui pouvait-il donc se venger à présent ? Sa vie avait toujours fonctionné ainsi et semblait ne pas changer.

Soudain, l'homme masqué entendit des pas lourds se rapprocher de la chambre, puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit fort.

« Laissez-moi voir ma fille ! »

Cette voix. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Cette pensée le révulsait au plus profond de lui-même, si bien qu'il se sentait incapable de se tourner vers la porte pour confirmer que c'était bien la responsable de la mort d'Aurelia qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir le courage de venir après tout le tort qu'elle a causé ?

* * *

Layton était entré dans la pièce en même temps que les policiers qui veillaient à ce que Claire ne tente pas quelque acte que ce soit qui pourrait porter préjudice.

L'infirmière venait de les rejoindre elle aussi, prévenue par le professeur il y a peu.

« Est-ce qu'elle est…

\- Notre fille est décédée il y a quelques minutes, la coupa Descole d'un ton inexpressif.

\- Impossible ! » cria Claire.

La mère d'Aurelia commença à se débattre de l'emprise des policiers ; ce fut en vain car les menottes l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Madame, je vous ordonne de vous calmer, dit l'un d'entre eux.

\- Puis-je savoir, messieurs, comment cette femme a su que nous nous trouvions ici ? » intervint soudainement Layton.

Appeler la femme avec qui il avait partagé sa vie si froidement lui aurait presque procuré un pincement au cœur, mais il tentait de passer outre.

« Nous avons été informés que les blessés au cours de cette tragique soirée avaient été transportés dans cet hôpital et madame Foley a dit y avoir de la famille, nous lui avons donc accordé cette courte visite, répondit l'un des trois policiers.

\- Cinq minutes, compléta le second.

\- Cette femme n'a rien à faire ici, riposta Descole en serrant les poings. Elle est l'unique responsable de la mort de notre fille : elle a tenté de nous tuer tous les trois de sang-froid !

\- Qu'elle ait quelque chose à faire dans cette pièce ou non, nous le lui avons accordé alors elle restera le temps qu'il lui est donné. Son jugement arrivera après » répondit sèchement le premier.

Les policiers semblaient ne pas se préoccuper de l'état moral de chaque personne présente dans la pièce : ils n'étaient là que pour surveiller Claire, rien de plus, et cela mettait Descole hors de lui.

Ce dernier s'avança vers son ex-femme dans un nouvel excès de colère.

« Comment oses-tu être dans cette chambre en prétendant être affectée, alors que tout ce que tu vois n'est que le résultat de tes actes ? insista Descole, en colère.

\- J'ai commis la plus grande erreur de ma vie en voulant me venger de la sorte et j'en suis à présent consciente, répondit Claire d'une voix calme.

\- Tu ne peux pas réaliser ces choses-là en si peu de temps.

\- J'ai tout perdu, Jean, et je ne suis pas la seule ! se défendit-elle.

\- Ce ne sont que des sottises, je ne veux plus en entendre plus ! » conclut-il en sortant de la chambre d'hôpital.

Layton n'avait jamais vu l'homme qui était son ennemi il y a encore quelques heures dans cet état et cela l'étonnait beaucoup. La présence de Claire dans la pièce le rendait mal à l'aise, il ressentait également une forte rancœur envers elle mais une partie de lui avait du mal à savoir s'il devait lui pardonner un jour ou non. Cette femme restait malgré tous les terribles actes qu'elle avait commis, celle qu'il avait aimée.

L'infirmière sortit le lit où reposait Aurelia de la pièce et le professeur la regarda une dernière fois : elle semblait se reposer paisiblement, allongée sur ce lit. C'était la dernière fois que le professeur la verrait, et il regrettait fortement de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir comme il le fallait.

Au cours de cette affaire, bon nombre de mystères ont été mis à jour tout comme des secrets inavouables, mais quelque chose d'important a été perdu. Chacun des deux hommes ont appris quelque chose, ont échoué ou perdu quelqu'un qui leur était cher.

Chacun d'entre eux allait s'en vouloir éternellement pour quelque chose qui n'a pas été fait, mais les erreurs et les blessures du passé ne pourront malheureusement pas disparaître.

Le temps était écoulé pour Claire qui ne rechignait plus : sa fille était sortie de la pièce et elle était encore sous le choc, incapable de la poursuivre ou de se débattre. A quoi bon ?

Après dix longues années passées dans l'ombre, elle venait de réaliser à quoi tout cela l'a menée et la route à prendre avant d'apercevoir de la lumière s'annonçait bien longue. Elle ne pourra certainement plus jamais redevenir la femme douce, aimante et pacifiste qu'elle était autrefois.

Enfin, Claire fut escortée hors de l'hôpital : les trois policiers allaient la mener en prison afin qu'elle paie de ses terribles actes. Descole et Layton prirent la décision de l'y accompagner, bien que le chemin s'annonce long avant d'atteindre la ville de Londres où elle serait incarcérée.

Il fallait qu'elle paie et enfin, tout le monde pourrait prendre un nouveau départ et tenter d'oublier les erreurs du passé.

Cela risquait de prendre du temps, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

Le professeur, accompagné de Descole, réussit à signer les papiers de sortie assez facilement afin de quitter l'hôpital dans la soirée. Il voulait rentrer le plus tôt possible à Londres, mais il fallait d'abord qu'il aille chercher Luke à une centaine de kilomètres de là.

Descole, quant à lui, préféra trouver un moyen de retrouver la trace de Raymond afin de retourner dans la capitale anglaise, seul.

Le professeur, complètement remis du choc subi il y a quelques heures, montait à présent au volant de sa voiture, seul.

Il roulait vers son avenir, avenir qu'il tenterait de rendre encore meilleur, quoi qu'il en coûte.


	14. Épilogue - Un nouveau départ

Les deux hommes étaient arrivés dans la capitale de l'Angleterre le lendemain matin, sains et saufs.

Après une longue nuit de conduite et sans sommeil de leur côté, ils étaient tous épuisés, tout comme Claire.

Le professeur avait ramené Luke chez ses parents à Misthallery, non loin de Londres afin de le mettre en sécurité, avant de reprendre sa route tranquillement afin d'assister à l'emprisonnement de son ancienne petite amie.

Les deux hommes, précédés par les policiers de la veille ainsi que Claire étaient arrivés devant la prison, là où le mot final de l'histoire serait prononcé.

« Vous allez rester bien calme et nous suivre, madame, ordonna l'un des policiers.

\- Quant à vous messieurs, libre à vous de nous accompagner ou non, compléta le second.

\- Allons-y, il ne reste plus que quelques minutes » lança Layton qui avait déjà commencé à s'avancer

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'entrée de la prison : celle-ci était immense et sombre, cela faisait froid dans le dos.

Jamais ils n'avaient mis les pieds dans un tel endroit, mais il fallait une première fois à tout.

Après un long échange entre les policiers et les responsables de la prison et après avoir signé quelques papiers, ils firent signe au professeur ainsi qu'à Descole de les suivre au premier étage de la prison, là où allait être incarcérée Claire.

Ils escortèrent la coupable jusqu'à sa cellule mais, soudain, le professeur intervint.

« J'aimerai lui parler avant qu'elle ne soit enfermée, s'il vous plaît, demanda Layton.

\- Très bien, nous vous accordons cinq minutes. »

Les trois policiers s'en allèrent alors un peu plus loin afin de laisser les deux hommes parler avec Claire, mais ils firent bien attention de toujours surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes : elle pourrait très bien être capable de s'échapper.

« Une question me taraude, Claire… commença Layton. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu agi comme cela ?

\- Eh bien… soupira-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous deux… Je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas exactement…

\- Pardon ?! intervint Descole en lui coupant la parole, interloqué. Comment peux-tu ignorer la nature de si sadiques actes ?

\- Que se passe-t-il enfin, Claire ? reprit Layton.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à agir de la sorte… À présent, alors que je suis aux portes de la prison, je… je me dis que rien n'a été clair, dit-elle de sa voix douce.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda l'homme masqué. Tout cela ne relève que de l'illogique !

\- Au départ, je ressentais tant de haine envers l'organisation qui m'avait employée sous contrainte que je pensais me venger en adhérant à une organisation bien plus sombre, mais… Il n'y avait pas que ça. Mon amour pour vous deux, continuait-elle en regardant tour à tour les hommes qui se tenaient devant elle, m'a tiraillée et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Quelques temps avant l'explosion du laboratoire de recherches, j'étais dans l'une de mes pires phases. J'ignorais comment je devais agir et j'imagine que mon état psychologique a dû me mener à la dérision.

\- Tu es une femme intelligente, tu aurais très bien pu te reprendre ! suggéra Layton.

\- Il était trop tard. Mes pensées étaient devenues si emmêlées et si complexes que je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Ce fut le néant total et j'ai dû faire tant de sacrifices avant de réaliser le désastre que je causais partout où j'allais… finit-elle de sa voix douce d'antan, deux larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Retourner sur le droit chemin ne m'a même pas effleurée, et quoi que j'aie pu penser, je ne pouvais plus reculer. »

Ce court récit poignant enleva les mots de la bouche des deux hommes qui l'avaient aimée auparavant. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que cela se finisse ainsi : Claire était prête à tout la veille et elle n'avait encore une fois rien en commun avec la femme détruire qui se tenait devant eux. Cette dernière semblait pouvoir être blessée avec de simples paroles, exactement comme la femme qu'ils avaient tous les deux connue il y a longtemps : celle qu'ils avaient aimée plus que tout.

Cela prouvait une fois de plus au professeur qu'il était nécessaire de traverser des catastrophes pour ouvrir les yeux.

« Votre temps est écoulé, j'espère que vous vous êtes tout dit, intervint un garde en s'approchant du trio qui se tenait près des grilles de la future cellule de Claire.

\- Oui, je vous remercie de nous avoir accordé cette permission, dit Hershel.

\- Dire que je m'excuse sincèrement ne sera certainement pas suffisant, mais je tenais à ce que vous sachiez mes regrets, conclut-elle alors qu'on était en train de l'emprisonner.

\- Eh bien, il va sans doute nous falloir du temps à tous. » répondit Layton en lui souriant malgré tout, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait forcément pardonnée.

Le pardon relevait de leurs efforts personnels à tous les deux, et il était certain pour Hershel que lorsque Claire sortirait de prison, elle aurait payé ses crimes et serait prête à revenir enfin sur le droit chemin pour ainsi prouver à tous qu'il faut toujours donner une seconde chance, quoi qu'il se soit passé.

Descole, lui, semblait toujours abattu malgré les explications de Claire. Il avait perdu la veille la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui bien que cela soit contraire à ce qu'il avait montré : il n'avait pu la retrouver que peu de temps et n'aurait jamais imaginé que tout se finirait ainsi.

Après toute cette histoire, il leur faudrait à tout deux du temps afin de passer l'éponge sur les terribles actes dont ils avaient été témoins ainsi que victimes, mais rien n'était perdu, au fond.

« Eh bien, Layton. Il est grand temps que je m'en aille, informa Descole.

\- Je vois. Comptes-tu encore élaborer des plans maléfiques ? demanda Layton d'un ton qui se valait ironique.

\- Non, tout est derrière moi à présent. J'ai bien trop perdu ces derniers temps. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Layton, on se reverra dans d'autres circonstances » finit Descole en s'en allant rapidement, sans se retourner.

Le professeur Hershel Layton, quant à lui, n'eut d'autre choix que de remonter au volant de sa voiture et de partir pour l'université de Gressenheller, afin de reprendre une vie normale.


End file.
